


Li[F]e of an Operator

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Series: Nier Automata self-insert stuff [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, F/F, Female Reader, I'll do my best to avoid them if possible, Kinda, Obviously 6O is gonna be in this one, Self Insert, Slow Burn, Some canon stuff will happen/be implied, The Operators get some love!, The reward be that much sweeter, There will be some serious stuff tho, There will be some spoilers, Will be lighthearted mostly, Your an Operator!, dibs on first headpat for 6O, fight me, not canon in the slightest, nothing bad I promise, thats right I called first dibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: Life was so simple. Now it's not. You really need to sit down with the God, or Gods, you inadvertently pissed off and work things out.





	1. Hello Operator, please connect me to.....

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another Self-Insert but this time you are a Operator!
> 
> This one I am seriously entertaining the idea of continuing but before I do I would like to see what you lovely Readers think.
> 
> So leave a comment about what you think? Pretty please? :)
> 
> Either way, enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry for any errors. Really should look into finding an editor .-.)

A long yawn escaped you as you rolled over in your bed. Somehow it had become more warm and comfortable, a fact you weren’t particularly concerned about, but unfortunately you knew that you had to get up. With great reluctance you slowly pulled the blanket to the side sitting up. As you were stretching a number of red flags began to pop up in your mind. Something was wrong. Very wrong. 

 

“What the hell…”

 

You slowly trailed off as you surveyed your surroundings. For lack of a better word, you could only assume your room shrunk to less than a quarter of its original size. Switched all of the walls to metal then decided to go for the grey lighting. You moved to stand up when-

 

_THUD!_

 

……Ow.

 

Well, on the bright side, the floor is shiny.

 

Slowly sitting up you noticed that apparently your outfit decided to go through an extreme makeover along with your room. The dull pain coursing through your body aside, it appears you found the culprit for meeting the floor. High heeled over knee boots. You always did hate high heels. This…This is something else. Entirely.

The sound of boots hitting metal drifted through the air and seemed to be steadily drawing close. Good, hopefully you can pull them aside and they can clear up just what was going on. As you straightened and made sure that nothing too important was hurt from your recent fall, the door opened with a quiet hiss.

 

“Ah! You’re awake!”

 

Came a bubbly overly enthusiastic voice. A woman stood within the threshold of the door wearing an outfit almost identical to yours. This was beginning to be a bit much. Something that this blond-haired woman seemed to pick up on. If your body language and what was visible of your face was any indication.

 

“Don’t worry, the Commander asked me to mentor you on your new duties. By the way my name is 6O. Nice to meet you!”

 

This ‘6O’ explained before engulfing you in a crushing hug. Literally. You were pretty sure that something was going to break at this point if you didn’t do something. “I-It’s nice to meet you too” You managed to gasp while trying to push her off. Thankfully she quickly detached herself from you apologizing while you gasped for much needed air.

 

Just as you managed to compose yourself and ask what was going on her eyes widened. “Crap! We’re late for our shift!”

 

Uh…what?

 

Before you could even begin to process just what she said. 6O had grabbed your wrist and sprinted down the hallway. While stumbling behind 6O frantically trying to keep yourself upright you noticed something very concerning. Within the dull hallways were several windows offering a magnificent view of Earth. Yes, Earth, which only meant one thing. Wherever you were, it was definitely not on Earth but in orbit. On a space station. In _space._ Right, just going to shelve that mental breakdown for another time. Minutes later 6O had dragged you a massive room. By what you could make out in the dull grey lighting, seriously what is with these people and grey lighting, moreover, how the hell did they manage that? It was a Command and Control Center of sorts.

The blond-haired android sat you down at a console with a large orange holographic screen with a key board below it. Which was pretty cool but already the metal chair you sat on was beginning to inflict discomfort the moment you leaned back.

 

“Uhm…I…”

 

You began, millions of questions still running through your head. The woman smiled and explained “Don’t worry, I know it’s a bit much after being activated so soon but-”

Wait-activated? What does she mean ‘activated’? What was going on here? It appeared that the other people sitting around you were oblivious to the both of you as they typed away at their consoles. The keys making an audible klacking as they worked. Directly on the other side of the room was a massive screen displaying a map of some city you didn’t recognize with profile pictures of various people wearing black blind folds on both sides. Oh lovely, you’re on an elevated platform and by the looks of it there isn’t anything supporting it. She moved to sit down at the console in front of you after having apparently finished speaking. Dread began to flood your system when you realized that whatever she had told you had effectively fallen on deaf ears. It was short lived when you noticed a chat box pop up on your screen in front of you.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_Participating units:_

_Operator 6O_

_Operator 31O_

Operator 31O? Was that you? Looking around the screen you didn’t see much of anything else. An insignia, much similar to the one you saw painted on the floor in front of the entrance to this massive room, spun in place on the upper right corner. A couple of text boxes displaying various images or scrolling lines of data littered the screen. Although what did catch your eye was that in black blocky lettering stamped on the far-left hand side of your console was ‘31O’ on the smooth white surface of the console.

 

_6O: Ok so now that we’re at our work stations and the commander won’t yell at us, I’m sure you have some questions._

 

Best to just go along with this and act natural. Gods, this is not going to go well if that was what you literally just thought. Images of every horror movie you watched flashing through the back of your mind. All of which ending in various gruesome ways. Not particularly in you're favor.

 

_31O: That’s one way to put it…_

 

_6O: ha ha yeah I bet_

 

_31O: For starters, what am I supposed to do?_

 

_6O: Oh um, your job as an Operator is to give intel to your assigned Unit on the surface whenever they request it and relaying orders to them as they are given by the Commander. So, let me just check…._

 

Wait…the Surface? Right, just going to shelve that for later.

 

_6O: It says here that your assigned unit is-oh…… 40S._

 

_31O: Is something wrong?_

 

_6O: No no it’s fine. Anyway, 40S is a Scanner. In other word’s she does recon and gathers intel for you to analyze and file on the Bunkers Server._

 

_6O: Hold on, got a call_

Suddenly you hear her say “Operator 6O here, hey 2B. Is something wrong?” You know it wasn’t a good thing to listen in on her call, but you tried to anyway. Emphasis on ‘tried’. Not even moments after you slightly leaned forward to discreetly start listening in you felt a tap on your shoulder.

 

“Um excuse me, Operator?”

 

You jumped in your seat, head swiveling towards the direction of the voice. The sudden action seemed to scare the person who addressed you because they seemed to jump as well. The person in question appeared to be a kid, you guessed to be around 15? They had brown hair and wore a black jacket that went well past their waist. Just under the jacket you could make out in the dull grey lighting a pair of black shorts with black boots.

 

Seriously what is with these people and black?!

 

“My name is 40S. The Commander told me that you were my new Operator.”


	2. Confusion trifusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I'm terrible with coming up with chapter titles?
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think! All criticism is gladly accepted!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

You frowned as you stared at the holographic screen in front of you. With some effort you managed to tune out the klick-klacking of the other Operators keyboards. A good thing too. Any longer and you were sure that you would have gone mad. Now you focused all of your mental power on learning the supposed ‘Duties’ that you apparently needed to carry out. It was clear that if you were going to survive then you needed information. Something that Operators were supposed to be privy about. What better way than to ask your new ‘Friend’ 6O. With some well-placed questions you managed to get her to give a explanation of what exactly was going on.

This group, YoRHa, comprised entirely of Androids, was at war with an Alien Race that attack several thousand years ago. They used the ‘Machines’, as they were called, as foot soldiers to drive the remnants of Humanity to the moon. Since then YoRHa has been tasked with reclaiming Earth. A noble goal to be sure but you weren’t privy to being conscripted to fight in wars. Especially when last you checked, you were a Human. Not an Android.

The first thing that needed to be done was get in contact with someone in Command on the Moon. Then convince them to come get you off this station. Were it so easy, that is. Nearly every single communication from the Moon was sent to this ‘Commander’ who then relayed it to the other Androids.

As much as you would love to solve that problem. Other problems needed to be taken care of…

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

 

_Participating Units_

_Operator 6O_

_Operator 31O_

_31O: 40S just sent me another large file and I’m still analyzing the last data packet she sent me, can you give me a hand?_

 

_6O: Sure! Just transfer it and I’ll get started_

 

_31O: Thanks_

_31O: I’m sorry that I’m taking so long…_

 

_Data Packet 88C-4729-K transfer: Complete_

 

_6O: Aw it’s no problem! :) It’s been a pretty hectic first day but don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it!_

 

_31O: Crap, just remembered that I’m supposed to check in with 40S_

_[…Disconnected…]_

With weary hands you keyed the command on your console to initiate what 6O called a ‘Telecommunication’ with 40S. The window displayed a spinning half circle over a grey background indicating that the call was connecting. Suddenly the image was replaced with the head of 40S. Judging from the background of what appeared to be city ruins, she was standing on top of a skyscraper.

 

“Operator 31O to 40S, it is time for your regularly scheduled contact.”

 

You recited the phrase with almost perfect accuracy. Learned after having to repeat the phrase nearly 30 times now. Already a mental note was made to murder the person who came up with the idea that Operators should check in with Scanners who were tasked with collecting map data every hour and a half. 40S cracked a smile as she exclaimed “Hey, you got it perfectly this time! Nice job Operator!”

Shit…You were beginning to grow attached to her. And here you were with a nice little mantra prepared that you would repeat so you wouldn’t get attached to anybody thus making it easier to get out of here. Though 40S couldn’t see it you were sure that she could tell that you were smiling a bit as well.

 

“Thanks”

 

Came your reply. The tone, although mostly relieved, was still laden with a fair bit of stress. Something that 40S understood. After a few moments the Scanner explained “Anyway I’ve just about almost finished up with my search. Once I’m done mapping this sector I’ll be heading over to Outpost Theta to rest before I receive my new orders.” You quickly typed down her response for reference while completing the Post Mission report. Once done you stated “Understood, 31O signing off.” You ended the call before leaning back in your chair to stare at the ceiling. It was quickly becoming apparent why none of the Operators seemed so upbeat save for 6O. This was pure murder! These hours with no pay? In the back of your mind you wondered if it was possible to file a complaint. A quick glance at the map on the upper-right hand side of the screen revealed that 40S was approaching the Demarcation Line. Better get to work on that report so you could head up to the Mess Hall and eat while you still had a chance.

Operators were considered off duty when their assigned Units were past that line. With some work you managed to find the Report. Now to move this file here and-

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

 

_Participating Units:_

_YoRHa Commander_

_Operator 31O_

_YoRHa Commander: I need to speak with you in private. Once your assigned Unit has passed the Demarcation Line come to my quarters._

_[…Disconnected…]_

……………Fuck.

 

Well at least you could have that talk you were planning on having with her. Judging by how close 40S was to the Demarcation Line it would be a lot sooner than expected. After spending the next 30 minutes working on the report you realized that the Scanner had long since passed it and sent a message that they were at Outpost Theta. To say your joints were pleased with finally being allowed to move was an understatement. Satisfying pops sounding off like a machine gun as you stretched. You unsteadily climbed the steps ascending to the exit of the Command Room. Just outside in the hallway stood none other than the Commander who fixed you with an unsettling gaze. It was like she was scrutinizing you’re very soul. Burning the image of who you are into her memory.

She didn’t even say anything instead just setting off down the hallway to one of the many elevators without even waiting to see if you were following. While following her you had to admit, for a space station, the Bunker was pretty interesting. Despite the dull grey color palette, the station was sleek. Every aspect of a futuristic space station was incorporated within the Bunker. Screens displaying various announcements dotted the many hallways you and the Commander roamed. Black and white colors seemed to be the dominant scheme for the walls and flooring. Instead of standard labels the only telltale signs of what the various rooms were in the Bunker were oddly designed insignia’s. All of which were impossible to decipher. At all.

Upon arriving at the Commanders room, you were absolutely floored. You couldn’t believe what you saw. Of all people that you met on the Bunker. All two of them. You expected the Commander to have the most organized room. Everything set in place perfectly with pinpoint precision. Instead of perfect alignment it was utter chaos. Vain attempts of last minute organization dotted the room. Emphasis on vainly attempted. Small piles of clothing filled several corners within the room starting next to her large unmade Queen-sized bed, her work console not ten meters away from it, the dresser on the far side of the room, a table covered with stacks of what you assumed were data chips and stark white books. A book shelf dominated the entire right wall chock full of various books and various oddities ranging from small figurines to a globe with absolutely no geography whatsoever. A simple white revolving ball on a stand.

What perplexed you the most was not the chaos of the room. But the Commander, who frantically moved about the room trying to hide the clothing while organizing the untamable clutter. If the stories from 6O were to be believed. This was apparently supposed to be shocking. The Commander was the stoic pillar of Humanity. A woman who could be aspired to. An example of what each member of YoRHa should be.

This…… was not that. One would expect that she would have had someone take care of this before the two of you arrived. If not done so herself before the morning shift started.

 

“Um…Commander?”

 

You asked slowly taking a few steps into the bedroom while the addressed Android relinquished her hope of organization. Turning to face you with a defeated expression. “I apologize about this.” She said in an uncharacteristic voice. A complete 180 from the woman she was before arriving. It shocked you, was she keeping up a façade?

“You have a lot of questions I imagine, if I am to be completely honest I have a fair few myself.” She began approaching you with an almost mystified expression. As if you were a myth in the flesh. “After all these years… A human…” The Commander muttered as she extended a delicate hand out to touch you only to stop herself. She closed her eyes while shaking her head slightly. She took a deep breath to compose herself while you on the other hand remained stunned.

How did she know? _When_ did she find out? You wondered while staring at her in disbelief. The Commander tilted her head ever so slightly to the left. Puzzled by your silence. “You do understand that everyone on the station carries a built-in identification chip, correct?”

 

… Oh.

 

That… makes sense.


	3. Wait...do they come in red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Operators get sidetracked. Royally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh not really sure about this chapter but I decided to just go with it because there needs to be some humor .-.
> 
> I really would like to know your thoughts on how I'm doing so please leave a comment :)
> 
> Enjoy!

You let out a long yawn as you finished fixing you’re veil over your face. It had been almost a week since your conversation with the Commander and since then she had dismissed you casually whenever you approached her. It was quite annoying and rude. You knew that the two of you agreed that until the proper arrangements were made, you would continue to act like any normal Operator; however, you felt that she still should at least send you a message or something. Anything would have been fine. Some acknowledgement that she recognized you needed to speak with her. With everything being so hectic you really couldn’t find time to cope with everything that you had learned. The Commander, as far as you could tell, was the only one aware that you were a Human. The only person you could truly confide in.

As you stepped into the hallway a familiar voice called out to you. “Hey 31O, on your way to the Command Center?” You turned to find another Operator approaching you. You recognized her as 42O; another Operator whose terminal was directly next to yours. A real-life saver when it came to not being able to get your terminal to retrieve map data. A smile danced across your lips when you spotted the blonde Android who had tied her hair into a single long braid.

While the two of you walked, you listened to 42O complain about the latest in her misadventures with YoRHa R&D. While yes, she was an Operator; she mainly handled logistics which in turn meant having to deal with R&D.

 

“Like seriously! They are really going to say that? That is so low!”

 

42O whined which sent you into a fit of giggles. “Not you too!” The blonde cried in dismay. You really couldn’t be blamed for finding her predicament funny. The rumor was that she had gotten high on E-Drug and proceeded to send a mass message to everyone on the Bunker that they should be wary of a Logic Virus uploaded by Koi Karp working in tandem with the Machines. Unfortunately, that was only one iteration of the rumor.

The others were…… a tad bit more explicit. Naturally you dismissed them and assured the other Operators who told you that you weren’t interested in seeing the pictures they took of her that were saved on their personal storage. After arriving at the Command Center, you bade her farewell before stepping inside gripping your data pad tightly in the crook of your arm. You sat down at your console and prepared to call 40S when suddenly you received a message.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_Participating Units:_

 

_Operator 6O_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 12O_

_Operator 13O_

_Operator 21O_

_Operator 19O_

_Operator 70O_

_Operator 36O_

_Operator 88O_

_Operator 89O_

_Operator 74O_

_Operator 5O_

_Operator 8O_

_Operator 77O_

_Operator 22O_

_Operator 24O_

_Operator 42O_

_Operator 36O: Hey ladies! What’s up?_

 

_Operator 36O: Is the Commander pissed about something again? Hard to tell since she had me moved down here where she can watch me. Anyone wanna bet she's enjoying the view? ;)_

 

_Operator 12O: It’s about 31O and the extra breaks she is allowed to take. We discussed this last night 36O…_

 

_Operator 36O: Oh yeah, I forgot that we were gonna ask her about those breaks today._

 

_Operator 6O: hey 31O, so…… there is something we’ve been wanting to know, and we really just wanted to set the record straight. Please don’t be mad but you know how everyone gets and word travels fast._

What the- one, two, three… the hell?! Even 21O is in the chat?! What is going on here! Wait a minute.....isn't 8O and 5O in R&D? Why are they in this chat? R&D had their own Chat Server. 

_Operator 31O: Seriously? If memory serves we ARE allowed to take breaks._

 

_Operator 70O: That’s true but you’ve been taking regular breaks almost every two hours. Even when 40S is in the middle of a mission._

 

_Operator 13O: What gives 31O? How come you get special treatment?_

 

_Operator 31O: Is this really necessary?_

 

_Operator 19O: Yes, it is._

 

_Operator 36O: Yep! Now spill or I’m going to come up there and you know I’ll do it._

 

_Operator 21O: 36O I can see your station from my console and I'm sure that 31O will see you coming too. Now can we wrap this up? The chat is supposed to be reserved for_ _mission related matters only._

 

_Operator 36O: Come on, 21O! I know that you want to know why she gets special treatment just like the rest of us_

 

_Operator 21O: Unlike some of us, I understand the concept of leaving things well enough alone. That goes double for those who are in R &D. Isn't that correct, 8O and 5O?_

 

_Operator 8O: Give it a rest 21O._

 

_Operator 21O: I will as soon as you apologize to 9S._

 

_Operator 8O: No_

 

_Operator 21O: Need I release the pictures of you in lingerie onto the Public Server?_

 

_Operator 88O: You have pictures of 8O in lingerie, 21O?_

 

_Operator 74O: Heheh, she sure does!_

 

_Operator 8O: YOU GAVE HER COPIES?!_

 

_Operator 74O: You look great in pink 8O ;)_

 

 _Operator 8O: Shut_.  _Up._

 

_Operator 88O: ……_

 

_Operator 88O: Can I have a few copies?_

 

**_Data Packet 967K-12-Y94-7 transfer: In-Progress....._ **

 

**_Data Packet 967K-12-Y94-7 transfer: Complete_ **

 

_Operator 12O: Did she just...._

 

_Operator 13O: She totally did._

 

_Operator 89O: No way...._

 

 _Operator 8O: NO!!!_   _DELETE THEM!!!_

 

_Operator 21O: This can stop at any time, 8O, now apologize to 9S._

 

_Operator 74O: On the chat's shared group file no less!_

 

_Operator 8O: NO!_

 

_Operator 21O: I do have more if anyone would like to see them._

 

It was then that you decided you should, at the very least, see what it was they were talking about. A quick glance at the clock showed that you had some time before you needed to check in with 40S. You quickly checked the shared Inbox File of the chat and immediately your eyes were treated to the most glorious feast you had ever been graced with. 

So this is what God must look like, you mused as you continued to browse through the understandably large Data Packet. If you were in the same position as whoever took these pictures then you would have certainly taken this many as well. You made a mental note to thank 21O for such a generous offering later. A quick keystroke saw a copy of the Data Packet transferred to your personal storage. Sure you had to sacrifice some of your music files but it was a necessary sacrifice. It was then that you noticed some movement up ahead. You leaned to the left slightly just in time to see that 6O appeared to be doing something. 

 

_Operator 31O: 6O, what are you doing?_

 

_Operator 6O: NOTHING!_

 

_Operator 36O: heheheh ;)_

 

_Operator 6O: I'm not doing anything!_

 

_Operator 31O: I'm sitting right behind you 6O -.-_

 

_Operator 6O: I'm not doing anything, I swear!_

 

_Operator 19O: Damn 8O...Where did you get that bra?_

 

_Operator 36O: I think the girls in R &D are holding out on us ladies._

 

_[….Operator 72O has joined the chat....]_

 

_Operator 88O: I um.....I gotta go._

 

_[…Operator 88O has left the chat....]_

 

_[...Operator 8O has left the chat....]_

 

_Operator 72O: Sorry, woke up late. Just now got to my Console. What did I miss?_

 

_Operator 72O: Why is there 300 images of 8O in...._

 

_Operator 72O: Damn......R &D is holding out on us_

 

_Operator 36O: I know!_

 

_Operator 5O: We're getting off track here, so are you going to tell us 31O?_

 

There was a choice to be made here. You could come clean now or you could join the group that would be making their way to R&D to question them about their horrible choice in holding out on you and your fellow Operators stationed in the Command Center. True, you should really be focusing on the job at hand but.....you had to know. Did they come in red? Do they take custom requests? It was too late now. The decision has been made. You knew what you had to do.

 

_Operator 31O: But....I have to know, do they come in red?_

 

_Operator 36O: EXACTLY! I knew you would see the light 31O :)_

 

_Operator 31O: Hey 21O_

 

_Operator 21O: Yes?_

 

_Operator 31O: Do you have more? Preferably in red?_

 

_Operator 36O: Ladies, I do believe we need to get 31O involved in our little get togethers more often....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, totally worth it on writing that conversation between the Operators, I thoroughly enjoyed myself on that part XD


	4. Alert: 31O.exe has stopped working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> I really had to debate on how this was going to play out. But regardless I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Also I just to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. You guys are awesome. I'm really glad you all seem to be liking how the story is going :)
> 
> Really, though, thanks guys. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter! Did my best to edit so I apologize in advance if you catch anything I missed .-.

This was it, this was how you were going to die. In truth you had thought you would be going out in a flashier fashion than this. Probably making a great escape and just before you reach your destination…BANG! You get hit in the leg then just before your pursuer puts a final bullet in your brain you whip out a detonator and POW! You blow up in the bunker in a spectacular fashion thus taking everyone not involved, and involved, with you. Maybe the Commander miraculously survives only to be forever floating in space with a stern look on her face.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case sadly. Who would have thought you would be quietly reported to some shady secret police and quietly executed. Or, at least, you thought that would be the case. As you looked up yet again for what you assumed was the 400th time, 6O let out a squeak of surprise before quickly looking back at her terminal pretending to be busy.

You actually wondered if she was even trying as you recalled her rather loud fake conversation with 2B about you, the new Operator, who 2B supposedly asked her about. After letting out a sigh you pretended to be looking at the floor to ceiling monitor before muttering “They should really increase the resolution on that thing” pretending to be upset about the low resolution of the maps displayed on it.

Once you were sure that 6O believed your excuse, her sigh of relief being the audible que, you quickly accepted the chat request that popped up in your perpetually open YoRHa Chat Console window.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

 

_[…..Establishing Secure Connection….]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Scanning Data Packets…….]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 88O_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 21O_

_Operator 88O: She is totally into you, 31O_

 

_Operator 31O: You can’t be serious. You’re joking, right? Is that what you have been doing for the past four hours? Watching me and 6O work?_

 

_Operator 88O: Rude! I’ll have you know that I have been very busy!_

 

_Operator 31O: ……_

 

_Operator 21O: 31O, since you are new I will tell you this now. 88O has made it her personal mission to match every Operator in the Bunker. Indulge her at your own_ _peril._

 

_Operator 88O: Awwwww, you really do care 21O :)_

 

_Operator 21O: As much as I loathe to admit…… 88O is correct. 6O has messaged me yet again asking if you are staring at her._

Was she serious? You looked over to 21O, hoping that she was merely joking, who in turn stared back at you for a moment before shaking her head. You couldn't help but sigh. It’s a wonder that these girls ever get anything done. First it was the fiasco last week with the lingerie now this week it seems that you will be subject to 88O and her fantasies about you and 6O.

You had to admit though, 6O was kind of adorable. Certainly too innocent to be around 36O and 88O. That you were certain about. As much as you would love to solve that problem you had a much more pressing matter to be concerned about. The Commander had sent you a rather pressing message.

 

_New message from: YoRHa Commander_

_I’m transferring 40S to a different Operator and assigning 7D to be your new Assigned Unit. She has been briefed on who you are._

Well that’s new, you wanted to say but you began to wonder why she even went through the trouble of giving you a new assigned unit. A frown tugged at your lips. You never really had reason to doubt the actions of the Commander. But you felt… Uneasy. A quick key stroke and you set up a new chat room before you invited 21O and 6O into the chat. If you were being honest, you namely invited 21O to spare her from any further annoyance on 88O’s part. But ultimately you just wanted to talk to the bubbly Operator. She may seem carefree and not very attentive, but you’ve seen that she can actually be a very sharp and capable Operator.

Or at least you would be but an audible gasp of surprise came from aforementioned Operator who immediately turned to look at you with wide eyes. As you raised an eyebrow in confusion while meeting her gaze, you could have sworn you saw her eyes sparkle in wonder. She whirled around and began furiously typing away on her keyboard.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.7_

_[…..Establishing Secure Connection…..]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[…….Scanning Data Packets…….]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 6O_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 6O: YOU’RE A HUMAN?!_

 

_Operator 31O: ……What?_

 

_Operator 6O: OHMYGOSH!_

The bubbly Operator seemed to have been given 84 shots of pure caffeine. Applied directly to her Black Box energy distributor. She was, quite literally, trembling violently with excitement. You could almost hear the audible hum of her Black Box as the excess energy it generated began to build up. For a brief moment you were worried that she might explode. You had no idea just how she had found out and you would have loved to ask but another Operator joined the chat.

 

_[……Operator 21O has joined the chat….]_

_Operator 6O: 21O!_

 

_Operator 6O: 31O IS ACTUALLY A HUMAN!!!!!!!_

 

_Operator 21O: ……_

 

_Operator 21O: Yes, I am aware._

This seemed to catch 6O off guard, she was no doubt probably disappointed. Whether it was because 21O just implied that she knew before her or not was impossible to tell. A confrontation with the stoic Operator for another time. She started to furiously type away at her console. Whatever response she had planned was quickly dashed when 21O sent another message.

 

_Operator 21O: I assume you are stating the obvious because of the new assignment?_

 

A new Assignment? You blinked in confusion at this revelation. Then it clicked. That explained why 7D was transferred to you. Most likely this 'Assignment' involved working alongside the both of them and the Commander felt it necessary to involve them on what your real identity is?

 

_Operator 31O: What assignment?_

 

_Operator 21O: It appears you are being sent down to the surface._

 

_Operator 21O: 2B and 9S are a part of the security detail that will be escorting you through the ruins so that you can meet up with the Resistance Leader: Anemone._

 

_Operator 31O: That’s…news to me._

_[……YoRHa Commander has joined the chat…]_

_YoRHa Commander: Well it seems that 6O and 21O have already started the mission briefing._

 

_Operator 21O: I apologize Ma’am_

 

_Operator 6O: I’m so sorry!_

 

_YoRHa Commander: Well I suppose that I don’t have to beat around the bush then._

 

_Operator 31O: What’s going on Commander? Why all the cloak and dagger?_

 

_YoRHa Commander: As you already know, we can’t officially announce your presence as a human to the others. Anemone wants to see you for herself in person, so I am having a flight unit modified to take you down to the surface. Officially you will be going down to the surface as a trial run to see how an Operator would fare during a quick deployment for setting up a Forward Operating Base during a mass combat drop._

 

_YoRHa Commander: While yes there will be other Units participating in the drop, Units 2B and 9S will be part of your security detail. They will stay with you, along with your assigned Unit 7D, and will take you to see Anemone once the drop has finished claiming that you took enemy fire during the drop and that you need repairs._

 

_Operator 31O: I…understand._

 

_********_

 

There wasn't much for you to pack really. At all. The shop within the Bunker was, for lack of a better word, useless to you. It sold items made for Androids, by Androids. You dropped the black duffel bag that had been given to you by the Scanner who handled logistics distribution onto your bed before going through the hidden dresser you discovered by accident. All you had done really was press the odd square next to your logistics terminal then out came the hidden compartment. Loaded completely with spare Operator outfits. 

You imagined that you would be down there for a while so you decided to pack three spare outfits. Although you did make a mental note to see if the Resistance Camp had a clothing shop so that you could buy some real clothes to wear instead of the Operator Uniforms. An audible beep rang out signaling that someone was at your door. That's odd, you mused, who could possibly be wanting to see you right now? 

When you opened the door you were greeted with the sight of a rather nervous 6O. She wouldn't make eye contact as she stood in place with her hands hidden behind her back.  Without a moments hesitation she entered the room walking quickly. As the door closed she started "Um.....I need to talk to you about something."

 

"Is something wrong, 6O?"

 

**6 hours later......**

 

You shifted uncomfortably as you walked along the cat walk that led to your flight unit. The hangar itself was pretty massive. You had suspected it would be huge. But what you didn't suspect is that the flight units would be mounted on the walls. Massive florescent lights hung from the ceiling bathing the hangar in a blinding white light. The smell of jet fuel stung your nose, it took all that you had to not upend your stomach right then and there onto the polished catwalk. On the massive platform at the end of the cat walk stood the modified flight unit its sleek grey paint job glinting in the light. It's legs were fully extended allowing it stand in one place while the rest of the body was still folded to resemble a jet. The tail wings were still visible making it look like a lower case t from afar. With metal legs. 

The cockpit looked as though it could fit a person but they would have to be standing. On closer inspection you could see two small control sticks. One for each hand. Most likely added so that you could fly the thing, you concluded. A voice from behind you nearly forced you to jump twelve feet in the air.

 

"They finished the modifications an hour ago. They uploaded an auto-pilot program so that way you don't have to worry about flying. Once you've stepped inside it will close the cockpit which is fully sealed to protect you from the vacuum and atmosphere."

 

7D walked past you to approach the adjacent flight unit standing next to it. She wore an almost identical outfit as 2B's save that it was a full dress without the triangle cut to show cleavage. Just a plain black dress with regular high heels. Already you were contemplating sending a request for another D Unit. 7D was quite rude. Stand-offish being a more apt term. She didn't even look at you as she hopped into her flight unit and started its engines. They roared to life moments later, their sound almost deafening. 

 

"Right then...."

 

You muttered as you approached the flying death trap. A wave of nausea washed over you when you began to think of your impending trip. With great hesitation you slowly climbed into the flight unit. Turning around to look at the hangar while gripping the sides of the feminine shaped frame for support while you first placed one foot then the other into the braces. Once settled, the braces closed shut locking your legs into place while you gripped the control sticks in a iron vice like grip. 

 

Just don't think about it. 

 

The engines roared to life, recycled air blasted past your face causing your hair and veil to whip around as a female semi-robotic voice echoed in your ear

 

_"Flight Unit 447: Activating, beginning launch sequence."_

 

Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it.

 

" _Flight Systems Check: Nominal, launching in 5....4.....3....2....."_

 

Just don't think about. Just don't think about it. Just don't th-SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

A cross between an ear-splitting shriek and scream tore its way from your mouth as the flight unit lifted into the air. The braces on your legs sliding back pulling you flat against it's belly as metal plates slid out from hidden compartments around you encasing you in a metal tomb. Everything went black the moment they closed around you. You wondered if maybe this wouldn't be so bad now that you couldn't see anything.

Until the inside of your safe little cocoon of darkness lit up like a Christmas tree. Apparently the girls in R&D tasked with modifying this flight unit thought it would be a good idea to turn each panel into a reflecting sensor. In a nutshell, you could now see everything going on outside as though there were no cockpit at all.

 

Mental note: Murder each and every Operator tasked with modifying this flight unit. Brutally. 

 

Thankfully the auto-pilot program did all the flying for you. Ten screens appeared at face level in front of you displaying a profile view of each member of the squad. The only ones you recognized were 2B, 9S, 7D, and 40S. 

 

" _Hey Operator!"_

 

"Oh hey 40S, your here too?"

 

_"Yep! Someone needs to make sure that 9S doesn't accidentally mess up everyone's maintenance"_

 

_"Hey it was one time!"_

 

_"One time? What about that G Model last month? What was her name again?"_

 

_"H-Hey! It wasn't my fault! Those G Models internal systems are completely out of whack since that last update!"_

 

_"Sure sure, just keep telling yourself that. Looks like you 9S models aren't-"_

 

_"You'll never let this go will you?"_

 

While the two scanners argued, the group of flight units streaked down towards the planet. It would have been a magnificent sight if your eyes weren't screwed shut. You were surprised when 9S suddenly asked you " _Are you ok, 31O?"_ The Scanner sounded genuinely concerned, you opened your eyes to see a flight unit drift closer to yours. Almost immediately a text box appeared hovering over it marking the flight unit as being controlled by 9S. "O-Of course not! It's too fast! I'm going to die in this thing!" You wailed. Another flight unit drifted closer as an image of 40S's face appeared next to the one of 9S "Oh that's right, now I remember. The Operators were the ones who tested the first generation of flight units. They were notorious for not doing so well in aerial combat. Yeah they really upgraded the speed since then. It's probably going faster than her systems can handle." 

So the Operators test flew these things?! Now your supposed to already know how to fly this death trap?! What ever it was that the two Scanners were speaking about, you didn't hear it. Maybe it was because of the flight unit shaking violently as it penetrated the atmosphere of the planet. The reflective screen turned several different shades of orange when fire began to envelop the flying metal aircraft. It's white paint job unscathed by the angry flames. You wished you could cover your ears over the deafening roaring that pierced the air once the flight units finished the transition from the cold vacuum of space to air.

When the flames finally died out and the steady hum of the engines filled the cockpit did you finally dare to open your eyes. A gasp of surprise escaped you when you saw the vast expanse of ocean laid out before you. It was beautiful. The sea glinted in the sunlight like a fine cut sapphire. The clouds drifting lazily in the sky as you flew over them. They looked so soft. Fluffy even. Oh how you wished you could just eject from the flying metal death trap only to land safely on the fluffy white clouds. 

You were so lost in your reverie you didn't notice the rapidly approach machine fliers. Their cylindrical bodies sporting a wicked looking cannon which was already unloading round after round of energy spheres. 

_"Alert: Hostile Machine Lifeforms detected. Engaging evasive maneuvers."_

The team radio burst to life as each YoRHa Unit sprung into action. Explosion rang through the air as each flight unit broke off to engage the machine lifeforms. You bit your lip with all your strength to prevent another embarrassing scream as your flight unit dove, spun, dove  _and_ spun. To evade the numerous spheres of energy and the odd massive laser beam. You could feel the heat from a nearby explosion as one of the laser beams slammed into a nearby flight unit. The pinnacle of Android aerial warfare exploding on impact as it ripped the unit clean in half. You could do nothing but sit there as your body was subject to rapid changes in gravity while the auto-pilot program attempted to evade. 

Just as you saw land rapidly approaching, an explosion erupted from the flight unit. You couldn't tell where it was. Only that it must have been important if the numerous errors that lit up in front of your face was to be believed. Just as the flight unit began to spin out of control you had only enough time to widen your eyes in surprise before the flight unit slammed into an abandoned sky scraper. 

Just before everything slipped into darkness, you recalled what 6O said just before you left for the hangar. Her voice faintly echoing in your head.

" _What ever you do....Don't trust 7D."_


	5. I'm finally home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song 'Blissful Death' from the games sound track while reading this chapter. 
> 
> So I want to just say for the record that one should approach this story much like the game. If you notice any discrepancies, be sure to look at it with an open mind ;)
> 
> Please be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

An audible ringing sound blared in your ears when you slowly came to. You felt dizzy so it took a moment for your eyes to focus while you tried to get your bearing. Somehow, you were still alive. Most likely it was due in large part to the metal cocoon you were trapped in. That’s when it clicked.

 

You could still be in danger.

 

Frantically you scanned the cockpit. The reflective sensors had been destroyed so you couldn’t tell just what was going on outside. Sparks flew up intermittently, dancing in the air before quickly dying out. Casting a brief second of light before engulfing the small enclosure in darkness again. Muffled explosions rang out every few seconds. A clear indication that the battle was still raging outside. You wondered if anyone had noticed you go down. It was hard telling from both your screaming and the constant spinning. You remembered the Operator who briefed you on all the emergency protocols that were created specifically for when you got shot down. Normally the pilot was a combat unit, so they merely just hopped out then fought their way to the mission area.

Ok just calm down, you muttered while running the protocol through your head. Step 1: Activate the emergency release so you can escape. You knew that you didn’t need to worry about blowing yourself up by accident. They removed the special weapon systems so that the flight unit could spare some extra weight for armor. All that was left was the basic weapon. Still, it was concerning none the less that you had to press the red button on the left control stick.

A loud hiss of air filled your ears followed by the groan of metal straining to obey the command. After what seemed like an eternity the cockpit slowly slid open only to get jammed. A loud groan this time before it finally stopped moving. The last of its energy reserves spent. All that was left? A straight drop to the floor littered with metal and debris.

 

Ok, ok, ok, _OK!_

 

You repeated in your head trying to muster up the courage to willing allow yourself to at least a dozen feet or more. Onto the floor, covered with debris, and sharp metal. Lots of sharp metal. That wasn’t all that you noticed either. Upon closer inspected you noticed several mangled bodies of Machine Corpses. The only reason you knew they were such was from the various photos that were uploaded to the server that you studied out of idle boredom. More sparks continued to fly while the tell-tale sounds of a fire burning reached your ears. You couldn’t tell where, but you were certain that it was the flight unit that was burning.

With a few quick breaths you leaned forward allowing yourself to fall from the cockpit. Wind whipped through your hair as you dropped to the floor. Your vision whited out as pain exploded in your body. Originating from your side before consuming your body. An involuntarily loud gasp of pain escaped you. You saw double vision while laying there, dazed. Slowly you rolled onto your side then to your knees.

You needed to keep moving before the machines get wise and check for survivors. Slowly you felt your side finding that a shard of metal had pierced your body. Blood seeping from the wound staining your uniform and glove.

“Need to get it out…”

You whispered, knowing full well that it was going to hurt. A lot. You sucked in air through your teeth as your trembling hands grasped the shard tightly.

“1…2…”

Before you said three you pulled with all your strength. The shard yanked from your side sending waves of pain through your body. The sound of metal striking concrete rang through the air when the shard clattered to the floor. Dropped unceremoniously as you planted your left hand firmly against the wound. You gasped for air while the adrenaline in your system began to work its magic. Once it had been reduced to a dull throb you took a deep breath before setting about surveying your surroundings.

The room you were in was completely barren, devoid of anything that had a remote hint of value. All that remained were four machine corpses with odd bits of concrete scattered haphazardly about. You spied a stairway on the far side of the room. That was your ticket out of here, you concluded. You stumbled towards the stairwell using your free hand to support you against the wall. It seemed like an eternity as you descended the three flights of stairs that led you to the ground floor. You didn’t care much for your surroundings. Only allowing a quick sweep to check for any machines before descending the next stairwell.

The ground floor was relatively clean of any sort of debris. Although the concrete floor had seen much better days. Horribly eroded exposing underlying structure. The sound of high heels striking concrete repeatedly reached your ears. Slowly raising your head, you gasped

“7…D…”

When you caught sight of the D Model sprinting towards you. Practically skidding to a halt to quickly catch you when the last of your strength dissipated. She eased you down propping you against the wall. You noticed that she no longer exuded a stand-offish aura but instead radiated concern. Worry painted across her face as her touch became increasingly gentle. You concluded that she must have realized that you weren’t exhausted and shocked but actually injured. Her head turned downward to your side while she said softly “Don’t worry, I just want to look.” She gently moved your hand; sucking in a breath as she got a good look at your wound.

Looking at her surroundings behind her she quickly said, replacing your hand over the wound “We need to move quickly. The Machines knew we were coming and their being thorough.” You mirrored her worried expression which she noticed and quickly flashed a reassuring smile.

With surprising gentleness, she picked you up. Holding you in a bridal carry, gingerly taking wide steps over very pieces of debris until she stood on the road several feet from the building. She began running at top speed down the cracked and ruined road. The scenery blurred quickly making it difficult to make out any of the scenery flashing by. After a few minutes, though, you began to feel sick to your stomach. Tapping her with the hand not currently in use to indicate you needed her to stop. With the wind whipping through your hair and roaring in your ears it would have been difficult to speak, you reasoned.

She slowed to a stop so she could survey her surroundings before choosing what might have been an old coffee shop to take shelter in. 7D slowly eased you onto the ground, propping you up against the ruined counter that had clearly seen better years. Since she wore no gloves you were surprised when her touch would linger for a brief moment. As if reassuring herself that you were real. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. It’s what I was made for after all.” You were too tired to say anything save for nodding weakly. Another smile before she stated as she held her hands out palms out. With a brilliant burst of light particles, a first aid kit appeared. She began to sift through its contents.

“Until the fighting dies down I don’t think it will be safe to move you again. Not in your condition.”

You couldn’t argue with her on that fact. The Machines just kept coming, without end. As she applied a layer of some kind of gel to your wound, she quickly placed a large thick square of gauze as big as her hands into yours; pressing it against the wound. Understanding her unspoken command, you held your hand in place. While she began cleaning up the mess of medical supplies she explained “40S says that she was attacked by some kind of enhanced Machine Lifeforms. Once she has dealt with them she’ll make her way to us. We’ll chance getting you to the Resistance Camp when she arrives.”

 

You didn’t bother with giving 7D a response. The entrance to the shop was a massive opening where a wall had once been. No doubt rotted away leaving only the concrete frame behind. Offering a view of the broken city that you had crash landed in. In a way it was almost serene. The once magnificent structures, a testament to the power of Humanity, now lay broken and crumbling. Just beyond the entrance were large towering tree’s. Their branches stretching in every direction. As if reaching towards the sky, eager to catch the rays of the sun. It’s thousands of leaves offering a pleasant shade.

It was pleasantly quiet save for the rustling of 7D who began to search for something within her kit. A determined expression on her face. Even though she was mumbling to herself you could almost sense a hint of desperation in her movements. She most likely forgot something back on the Bunker, you surmised. After a few moments you returned your gaze to the giant tree and let out a content sigh enjoying the rich smell of earth carried on the gentle breeze. Disturbing the veil draped over your face and caressing your cheek. As the high from the adrenaline wore off you began to feel increasingly tired. The pressure you placed on your wound began to lessen a little when you allowed yourself to relax.

“I’m finally home…”

You managed to say. The statement quiet, filled with a mixture of grief and a hint of relief. 7D paused before she looked up at you. The statement must have caused her to panic because she said in an almost pleading tone “No no no no no.” She shifted to sit in front of you as you looked at her. The D Model placed her hand over yours and reapplied pressure to your side while she said in a determined voice “You have to stay awake.”

A tired smiled pulled at your lips when you noticed the slight desperation in her voice. Heh, she was worried about you even though you barely knew each other. You shook your head before saying, “Let me see your eyes, 7D.” A gentle request rather than a command. 7D remained silent while staring at you. Contemplating your words. Finally, she wordlessly nodded. She reached up and pulled the blindfold down. The fabric dissipating in a small burst of particles. When she opened her eyes, you were greeted with shining blue orbs full of worry. That blind fold of hers must have been what was keeping her together. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Now that the blindfold was gone, it was like she was a completely different person. No longer was she the confident stand-offish android you had quickly assumed she was. Now, she was something different. Her eyes were wide, she looked so lost. Not sure what to do in this kind of situation.

You couldn’t help but raise a hand to cup her cheek to comfort her. The Android placed her hand over yours and angled her head to lean into your palm with her eyes closed. A tear rolled down her cheek as you said in a comforting voice, much like a Mother would to her Child.

“It’ll be ok, 7D.”

She reluctantly allowed your hand to lower back into your lap and looked at you. You could tell she wanted to say something. Her lower lip quivered before she lowered her head

“The Commander… She said t-that I…” her fists clenched tightly, mustering up the courage to continue she looked back at you “That I didn’t have to k-kill anyone anymore…that I was supposed to protect you.” Slowly her shoulders began to shake. Quiet sobs wracked her body. “I was so happy……f-finally I could save somebody… I-I wouldn’t be... alone anymore.”

6O had been right. She wasn’t a D Unit at all. But then what was she? You gathered what strength you could as you asked, “What are you saying, 7D?” She shook her head. Taking several shuddering breaths while trying to gather her composure. “My name is…7E.” You couldn’t help but feel the hostility she had towards the name. As though she hated it. She took a few deeper breaths before continuing shakily. “But now that you’re here… I don’t have to…” She began to choke up again. Unable to bring herself to finish the statement. Instead, 7E looked at you again, this time her eyes pleading and her tone more determined. “Please, d-don’t go. Don’t leave me behind.” She returned her hand to your wound applying a bit more pressure. As if she refused to allow this chance to slip away. The gesture caused you to wince a little, but you didn’t say anything. “I don’t want to be 7E anymore.” She whispered after a while.  

You took an unsteady breath before placing your free hand behind her head. Gently turning her to face you as you pressed your head against hers. With all the strength you could you muster you said in a clearer voice. Hoping that it sounded comforting to her.

“Ok 7D, I’ll stay.”

Both an acknowledgement and a silent promise. You knew very little about the E Types save for she told you, but, what could you say? She looked so lost and alone. Broken even, when you looked at her you didn’t see an Android created to kill. You saw a person who just wanted a chance to live. To be accepted. A fragile soul tossed about in an unforgiving world. She inhaled sharply as she allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks freely. It seemed that she understood what you meant when you used her new name. “Thank you” She whispered.

 

*****

 

The next few hours were difficult to say the least. Whatever it was that she had applied to your wound seemed to be finally doing its job. In the meantime, 7E; now 7 _D,_ continued to apply what medical care she knew. Offering you purified water, painkillers, anything that might make you more comfortable. You found it difficult to turn her down on most of what she offered. Holding out the items to you expectantly, moving it a bit closer to you when you didn’t reply right away. The Android moved with renewed purpose. Only choosing to stop when you decided to ask her a question. She would only give short answers before quickly returning to her task at hand. Surveying the surroundings with a frown. Evidently something was bothering her.

“40S hasn’t shown up yet and isn’t responding to my messages.”

You blinked as you began to feel uneasy at her statement. The Scanner _always_ made a point to reply to messages. While you were mulling over what could have been wrong you heard metal sliding against metal. You looked up to find that 7D had drawn her standard YoRHa Katana. Slowly taking a few steps back. On the orange floating screen in front of her you could barely make out a map. That’s when you heard it. The sound made your blood run cold while fear slowly gripped your heart.

A haunting unearthly laugh that was almost taunting. It wasn’t short, no, it kept going. Fluctuating from high pitched to low. Suddenly 7D sidestepped placing herself in front of you as 40S leapt from the bushes dashing towards you. The Scanner slammed into 7D with surprising strength locking swords. She grunted from the exertion as she held her ground against the scanner, refusing to move an inch. In one smooth movement she brought her knee up slamming it into 40S sending her flying a few feet. She slid to a stop before finally rising to her feet, letting out another unsettling laugh.

“ **H-H-HeY OPe-r-er-er-AtoR!”**

Your eyes widened in horror. What was wrong with her? How come she attacked 7D? “40S? What’s wrong with you?” You gasped while struggling to your feet. Black hair filled your vision as 7D placed herself between the two you with her katana raised. “That’s not 40S. Not anymore, she’s been infected with a logic virus.” The black-haired Androids voice had hardened. It was clear that she had seen this before.

**“You g-g-goT-T-T it r-riGh-T th-this time!”**

Her voice fluctuated heavily. Sounding high pitched at various syllables or going completely flat with no emotion. 40S took slow steps towards the two of you. Her body jerking periodically. After taking a fifth step she lunged forward letting out a fluctuating cry swinging wildly with reckless abandon. Each swing perfectly blocked by 7D. You couldn’t believe your eyes. What happened to her? What happened to the energetic and perpetually happy Scanner?

Is this what a Logic Virus does? You wondered, pressing yourself against the wall taking slow steps to the left. Moving deeper into the abandoned shop. Only pausing when 7D would kick the Scanner back yet again. You managed to slip into a utility closet behind the counter. The sounds of the vicious duel managing to reach your ears. 40S’s haunting laughter and warped sentences penetrating through your hands as you tried to block it out.

You felt powerless, you knew that you couldn’t do anything at all. They were Androids. They could end you in a second without even trying. A loud shrill shriek jerked you back to reality. You peaked around the corner. The old counter had been smashed to bits allowing a broken view of the storefront. You held your breath while your eyes scanned what you could see.

7D’s YoRHa Uniform, though tattered, was covered in dirt and dust. No doubt kicked up from their fight in the aged store. She had foregone using her katana and switched to her great sword. The massive Type-40 blade lodged firmly in the Scanners chest. Given the relative childlike size of the Scanner, the upper half of the blade still stuck out. 7D had severed her left leg before swinging downward cutting through her shoulder piercing the Scanners Black Box.

A soft ‘ _Thud’_ reverberated through the air as the Scanner fell backwards, lifeless, to the ground. Empty eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. When 7D’s weapons disappeared in a shimmering cloud of light particles did you finally come out of your hiding place. Stumbling slightly as you approached her. She continued to stare at the Scanners corpse unaware of your approach. You noticed that her hands were lightly shaking, no doubt rattled from having to kill her.

“I-I don’t…..but she…..”

She began to say but trailed off when words began to fail her. The experience had rattled you as well. Was this the reality they had to live with? You wonder, that you could just suddenly go berserk like that? It was no small wonder that they managed to get through to the next day. Slowly you wrapped an arm around the shaken Android, pulling her into a hug. 7D willing accepted the gesture. Burying her face into your neck as hot tears soaked into your uniform.

“It’s ok, 7D….It’s ok…”

You told her gently, keeping your gaze locked on the body of the Scanner. Still reeling from this realization. Unable to believe how you could have been so oblivious to this fact. Despite hearing about it so often amongst the Operators with Combat Units.

“It’s ok.”


	6. Step One: Make a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late and being so short but I felt like I should at least get something out. Not sure how often I'm going to be able to put up new chapters. Apparently having a virus that makes you cough so harsh that it feels like you are coughing up nails and gives a splitting head ache from said cough can actually make it hard to write, apparently. But I'll do my best to write what I can when I can. You guys are too adorable to just give up completely :)
> 
>  
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also please leave a comment telling me what you think, any and all input is appreciated! :)  
> (Thanks again for the wonderful feedback everyone!)

It couldn’t have been a coincidence that the drop group had run into a group of machines that large. That many Machines? It had to have been a Vanguard. It had been four hours since your encounter with 40S and the constant movement since then had begun to take its toll on you. 7D had carried you deeper within the ruins and after not encountering any machines, you began to think that maybe it was just bad luck.

 

It wasn’t bad luck.

 

At first you thought that maybe it was just the backup sent to find any survivors, but as the engines grew louder a feeling of dread overcame you. Within seconds 7D dashed into the abandoned bookstore she left you in exclaiming “The Machines have deployed a Goliath!” As if to emphasis her point, a loud rumbling sound could be heard accompanied by the appropriate violent shaking. The D Model wrapped her arms around you. Shielding you from the cascade of concrete dust and pebbles that fell from the ceiling. When it finally subsided, 7D stated “We can’t reach the Resistance camp. It’s way too dangerous for you to be down here.” You couldn’t agree with her more. The stench of smoke slowly burned your nostrils and it was beginning to get harder to see. It must have been one of those Engels that you read about. One of their most powerful Goliath’s. Comprised of two lesser Goliaths, Marx, for arms and a body that can withstand the blasts of anything that doesn’t match the power of a flight unit; it could level a city if it was ordered to.

Now one of them was in the city ruins. This was a trap. Fear began to gnaw at you as you came to this realization. The Machines knew you were in the ruins. Why else would there be an ambush during the descent followed by a Goliath being deployed not even hours later? 7D appeared to be talking to someone, most likely the Commander, you surmised, when you looked up at her, but a sound caught your attention. Rapid footsteps echoed down the street growing steadily closer. 2B and 9S rounded the corner brandishing their blades only to immediately lower them

 

“7D, Operator! You’re alright!”

 

9S exclaimed approaching the two of you as relief flooded your system. You let out a breath you had been holding before replying “Mostly, 7D is fine but-” 9S grimaced when you indicated to your side that you were still holding “-me? Not so much, I was hurt pretty bad when I crashed but luckily she was able to patch me up.”

2B nodded to 7D who stepped up to stand beside you explaining “I’ve contacted the Commander and explained our situation. She’s in agreement that it is no longer safe for her to be on the planet. We’re to fall back to the YoRHa outpost on the shoreline and hold out till she can get another modified flight unit ready.” 9S didn’t seem to appreciate the idea. It was difficult to tell with his blindfold on, but you imagined that his eye brows were furrowed as he asked in an angry tone “Are we supposed to just let the Resistance deal with that Goliath? They’ll be slaughtered!”

You were surprised that 7D reacted the way she did. She took a step towards 9S before replying in a threatening tone “It’s bad enough as it is that she was nearly _killed_ when she crashed! She’s wounded and in no shape to defend herself. Now you want to risk fighting a _Goliath?_ ”

The Scanner stumbled over his words, attempting to form a response but inevitably just choosing to shut his mouth. 2B, who had been quiet, finally spoke up. “Now’s not the time to be arguing. The sooner we get her to th-” Her statement was cut short by a loud explosion. A flash of red energy consumed your vision before you felt a wave of searing hit wash over your body. Like someone had set themselves ablaze and walked right through you. A sense of weightlessness consumed your senses when you were launched into the air from the blast. The world around you spun violently while your body twisted every which way before you slammed into the ground rolling to a stop.

 

**Darkness.**

 

“Commander, she is waking up.”

 

Everything felt numb. Your limbs felt heavy, as if made of lead. “Alright. You are dismissed.” It took all your strength to open your eyes. At first everything was too bright, the lights blinding you. As your eyes adjusted you heard the Commanders voice. “I’m sorry this happened to you. It’s entirely my fault.” The smell of chemicals and recycled air drifted across your sense. There’s no mistaking it, you were on the Bunker. You concluded as you surveyed your surroundings. You had been placed in a converted Medical Room. A bed, similar to yours, had been placed against the far wall. There were no windows but there was a book shelf directly across from you. On your left, two racks with four shelves. Each loaded with a plethora of medical supplies. An IV had been inserted into your right arm and you were wearing a stark white tunic. Knowing YoRHa you were probably wearing just as white pants. You were laying in a bed under white sheets that were softer than anything you had felt before. Next to you sat the Commander with a perpetual expression of concern. “What…happened?” You managed to ask, the Commander shook her head. Seemingly running through her head all the possible explanations she could give. It must have been pretty bad if she was taking this long to answer. Finally, she replied. “The Goliath that landed in the ruins fired its heavy energy weapon. You, 7D, 2B, and 9S were caught in the blast. Unfortunately, you were heavily injured, but the others managed to escort you to safety. You’ve been unconscious for the past two weeks.”

Two weeks? “How bad was I injured?” That seemed to be a question she didn’t want to answer. She shifted uncomfortably while an uneasy expression painted across her face. “We did the best that we could but…” That was when you felt it. A painful throbbing originating from just below your left shoulder. As you looked at your arm the Commander explained. "Your arm was incinerated within the blast. Thankfully your burns were treatable. With the help of the Resistance androids: Devola and Popola, we manufactured a prosthetic for you. It’s not exactly perfect but after a few adjustments you won’t be able to tell the difference.”

While she spoke, you focused on your arm. It felt- Lighter? No, heavier? Not quite. It felt…. different. It bothered you. You couldn’t quite explain the feeling if you had to be honest. Slowly, you ran your hand along your forearm and you were shocked to find that the skin felt natural. Almost exactly identical to the rest of your body. Soft and… warm. It took a moment but- there. Just under the skin you felt artificial tendons and wires running along your arm where the veins should be. They didn’t feel _normal._ It was foreign sensation.

The Commander spoke some more but you didn’t pay attention. How could you? A part of you was gone. You found it hard to believe. This had to be a bad dream. In truth, everything still felt like a dream; You found that until now, you merely just accepted the situation. It was easier that way. But now that a part of you was gone, it felt _real._ This wasn’t a dream. This was happening, here, right now.

You didn’t like this feeling. You wanted it to be a dream. Who had the right to condemn you to this life? That you couldn’t even feel safe on your own planet? It struck you that, until the Machines were destroyed, you would never be safe. Why did it take _this long_ to realize this? You just lost _your arm_ and you just now realized this fact?

It was then that you finally looked at the Commander. She had fallen silent and was now staring at you. Waiting. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” You asked, the tone of your voice surprising the Commander. She quickly recovered and replied just as quickly “I was asking if you wanted to step down from your position after what happened. If you do, then I understand. You have my word that I will make every effort to make your life as comfortable as possible on the Bunker.” The question was certainly out from left field. You got the sense that she wasn't giving you the full reason for why she asked that question.

Asking you to step down from your position? That was out of the question. You felt angry that she would even think of asking you that question. On the one hand, you wanted to scream at her. She believed that it was safe to send you down there. You lost your arm because of her short comings. But on the other hand, the experience opened your eyes. Maybe it was because you had a chance to experience it first-hand instead of seeing it through a camera.

 

“Commander?”

 

“…Yes?”

 

“How soon can I get back to my duties?”

 

She seemed unsure, at best, looking at you with a skeptical expression. Her flawless features mirroring exactly what she was thinking. It was clear that she genuinely believed you didn’t know what you were saying. “Perhaps I was mistaken to ask you so soon. Take some time to recover and we’ll speak once you’ve had time to process this.” You wanted to object to her statement. Tell her that she was wrong, but you didn’t say anything. For all the bravado you felt for having survived. The rational part of your mind began to point out that she might be right.

You watched her leave just as 6O arrived. Once the door closed behind the Commander, she immediately ran over to your bed side. She wore her Operators Uniform but chose to discard her veil once the door closed. The bubbly Operator looked quite concerned and worried. Her eyes wide with worry as she leaned forward and asked, “Are you ok?” It occurred to you that she might be on shift, but you really weren’t about to send her back. She was good company. You allowed a reassuring smile to paint itself across your face as you replied, “I’m fine, more or less, but I’m still concerned about my new addition.” You raised your new arm for emphasis. She eyed it for a few moments before saying in a tone that was purely supportive. As if she genuinely wanted to help.

 

“Yeah I heard from 21O that you had to get it replaced…I can’t imagine what you are going through, but, I’m here to help if you ever need it!”

 

She leaned closer to you by a fraction of an inch with a determined expression. Almost as if she was silently hoping that you would ask her for help. But what could she really help with? The Commander explained that it would be just like you’ve never lost it. As if to answer your question, 6O spoke up. “Those Resistance Androids mentioned that you can interact with the mobile holographic displays, since you are pretending to be an Operator, being publicly seen using them should help reinforce the idea that you’re an Android! S-So there’s an upside, right?” The statement obliterated any feigned confidence 6O was trying to perpetuate. Serving only to make you doubt that she wasn’t actually happy at all about any of this. You may not know her personally as well as you would like to, but even you could sense that she was bothered. You really had to admit that you should probably be more concerned about the fact that you lost your arm. After all, it _was_ your arm; but given everything that happened to you in the past few months, you had to admit this was pretty tame. Waking up in a world where Humanity has been driven from Earth by an Alien Race using hyper advanced Machines as foot soldiers has taught you to put things in perspective. The fact that you had a replacement that looked almost identical to your old one helped mostly.

Looking back to 6O, taking in her hopeful expression. It was touching that she wanted to help so much. You began to find it increasingly difficult to turn her down. Her wide-almost doe eyed-emerald green eyes really were doing it in for you. After a few more moments you finally decided to ask, “If it’s not too much 6O…… I would appreciate just having someone to talk to.”

The blond Operator perked up at your words, quickly claiming the Commanders unoccupied chair. She settled down placing her hands in her lap. Intertwining her fingers before looking up at you.

 

“I don’t mind talking, it must be a real shock to be here on the Bunker and not on the Colony.”

 

So, it seems they are just as clueless as you are about how you got up here. Well… best not dwell on things you have no hope of solving. “Er, yes, you’re right.” You managed to say with a pained expression. An expression not lost on 6O. The Operator noticed it almost right away and began to swivel her head left and right. Glancing every which way before spotting two pillows on the only other bed in the room. Ah, so she interpreted your expression as being uncomfortable. She snatched one of them quickly before almost literally re-appearing at your bedside easing you forward just enough to slide the fluffy pillow behind you. You had to admit, as you leaned back into the extra pillow, you felt a lot more comfortable than you were a few minutes ago.

As she settled back down you thanked her. Why her dismissive response unnerved you was beyond your comprehension, but you didn’t dwell on it. “Why did you come to the Bunker anyway? Y-You don’t have to tell me, but, I can’t understand why you would even entertain the thought of being here rather than the Colony.” 6O asked, her gaze turning to the floor. Unable to bring herself to look at you as she asked her next question “Is it because we’re… taking too long?”

Why would- No, look at it from her perspective. She’s probably been around for a long time. They’ve only heard the Council Broadcast’s so they’ve never expected to see a Human until the War was over. Now that you think about it, they always focused on encouraging the Androids to keep fighting just a bit longer. After hearing the same thing all your life you could kind of see where she was coming from. “It’s not that…in truth I still wonder why I came here in the first place.” Noticing her confused expression, you quickly said “We’re not doubting YoRHa’s ability to complete their mission if that’s what you’re thinking!”

Slowly you lowered your hands back into your lap. Not turning to look back at 6O you continued “If I had to say definitively. Then I guess you could say it boils down to just being restless.” You couldn’t attest to if that’s how some really felt on the colony, but until you figured out how you got here in the first place. Having a cover story would probably be a good idea. “The Council may claim to speak for all of Humanity but there are a lot of us who don’t feel as they do. It would be foolish to say that I speak for the others but, for me at least, staying on the Moon in safety while YoRHa and the Resistance fight in our stead just doesn’t seem fair. Sitting idly by while others fight my battles isn’t right. There had to be something I could do. Earth is our home, we should be fighting _together_ to take it back.”

Looking back at 6O, you were surprised to discover that she was on the verge of tears. Crap. Did you say something bad? She wiped her eyes before flashing that ever present smile of hers. Revealing a perfect set of white teeth before explaining. “Th-Thank you…” You were perplexed that she would say that. “For what?”

 

“It means a lot… to hear you say that.”

 

Before you could get another word in she sniffed while wiping her eyes again. Quickly standing she apologized “I-I gotta get back before I’m missed.” Without another word she hurried off, leaving you confused and worried.


	7. Step two: Find a Scanner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late on getting this one out. Turns out that 'Cold Virus' I thought I had was an upper respiratory infection >.<
> 
> But a big thank you to everyone who sent me get well wishes! It was really sweet of you guys and it made my day reading them :)
> 
> Anyway I worked on this when I could to show my appreciation for you all. It would be a lot longer but it felt like a good stopping point where I left off. To be honest I tried to work on some world building and laying some more groundwork. Pretty soon I'll be ready for the grand reveal heh heheh.

6O’s sudden departure left you feeling uneasy. The words she left you with still echoing within your ears. Was it because you remarked that Humanity should be working to take the planet back alongside the Androids? Randomly deciding to leave so soon after just showing up didn’t seem like something 6O would do. She thanked you for telling her that you couldn’t simply sit on the sidelines while someone else fought your battles. You reasoned that maybe it would be a good idea to check on her after she got off shift.

You raised your new hand, inspecting the prosthetic closely. The words of 6O about the holographic interfaces came to mind.

 

‘ _Those Resistance Androids mentioned that you can interact with the mobile holographic displays-’_

 

While that was all well and good. She neglected to tell you _how_ exactly such an act was accomplished. For an Android they simply activated it via an internal command. If only it were as simple as-

You gave your wrist an experimental flick. It felt kind of silly but you had to start somewhere. To your surprise, an orange holographic screen materialized a few inches from your face. Hovering in place with a corresponding keyboard below it. Now you were getting somewhere. The holographic displays used by the Androids allowed them to multi-task or access the Server while out in the field. Among other things. Perhaps you should try contacting someone…… but who?

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Scanning Data Packets……]_

 

Strange… V 9.8? Oh, so they came out with an update. Probably just some patches.

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 21O_

_Operator 21O: Ah, 31O, 6O mentioned she would be going to visit you. Are you doing well?_

 

_Operator 31O: For the moment_

 

_Operator 21O: Is there something I can help you with?_

 

_Operator 31O: Do you happen to know where the two Resistance Androids who worked on me are?_

 

_Operator 21O: I do. But I was under the impression they transferred to the Bunker last week. If they aren’t in your room, then they are most likely in theirs._

 

**_Data Packet 89K-443-L-773 Transfer: In Progress...._ **

**_Data Packet 89K-443-L-773 Transfer: Complete._ **

 

_Operator 21O: Here’s their contact info if you want to get ahold of them. It’s evident that they weren’t expecting you to wake up so soon._

 

_Operator 31O: Thanks._

 

_Operator 21O: Your welcome._

_[……Disconnected……]_

Even though you had the contact information of these two Androids, Devola and Popola, you weren’t quite sure what to send them. They gave you a prosthetic arm after making sure you wouldn’t die. According to 21O, they weren’t even expecting you to be awake yet. It’s not like you could just say ‘Hey so I just wanted to let you know I’m awake, and way earlier than you expected. By the way thanks for giving me a new arm!' Maybe it would be a good idea to just leave it be for now. No need to bother them after doing so much for you. With that rationalization you successfully turned your mind to another thought that occurred to you.

 

7D.

 

Was she alright? Did she…… no, you couldn’t allow yourself to turn to those kinds of thoughts. Automatically you began thumbing through more holographic screens that materialized. Each one displaying various text boxes containing scrolling lines of text. At first, they only served to make you dizzy. Reading at such fast speeds suitable only for an Android. Now it was almost automatic. Learned from weeks upon weeks of learning to act like a YoRHa Operator. In some regards you wondered if having this new prosthetic made you an Android. No matter. An idle observation to dwell on for later. It didn't take long but you quickly found what you were searching for. The orange semi-transparent screen displaying an Operator Update Report filed by 33O. 

 

_Operation Report 448-Y_

_Assignment:_

_Perimeter Defense for Resistance Outpost: Epsilon_

 

_Participating Units:                                     Status: On-going_

_88D       44D       47B                                 YoRHa Casualties: 0_

_79D       908D     19G                                Resistance Casualties: 18_

_12D       14H       11G                                Machine Casualties: 80_

_7D         33B        33S_

 

_Additional notes:_

_33S has noted a suspicious drop in Machine presence. There has been no sighting on any Goliath Class Machines spotted during the Pre-Op Reconnaissance. A request to investigate has been filed._

They had her assigned to perimeter defense? But she needed an Operator! All units in the field required an Operator. You were incapacitated, so unless she was transferred she couldn’t be deployed. This didn’t make sense. As soon as you were about to set to investigate why she was deployed, the door to your room opened. “-on 2B, don’t you at least want to know a little about her?” The person asking the question was 9S. Just behind the white-haired Scanner was none other than 2B. You detected a hint of… was that amusement?

 

“I don’t think ‘getting to know’ anything about her is necessary, 9S, it’s a waste of resources that can be better spent preparing for our next mission.”

 

Well someone sounds happy. If anything, you could have sworn that there was some hostility when she spoke. The way she walked seemed more rigid and she seemed to flinch when she noticed that you were staring at her. A quick dismissive gesture to the left saw the screens disappear as you shifted to a more comfortable position. If the stories of 21O were to be believed, this was going to be a while. “Is there something I can help you with?”

The question brought a strong sense of déjà vu. It was the same thing you asked whenever a new Operator or another Combat Unit approached you in the Command Center. Perhaps you’ve been working too much. “Actually, we were wondering if we could help you with anything.” As the Scanner plopped down in the chair next to your bed you noticed 2B stood next to the entrance of the room. She seemed to be the most out of place within the room while trying not to. You looked to the Scanner who in turn stared back at you. The way he leaned forward with both feet kicked out in front of him while his hands were folded in his lap was quite relaxed. Not a care in the world. If anything, he was the most relaxed of the three of you. It was then that you noticed the satchel he wore. In the back of your mind you wondered what he stored there. Maybe it would probably be better to just ask him a few questions. There wasn’t anything you _needed_ but this was a situation that was quickly getting uncomfortable.

 

“Well there were some questions that I had.”

 

9S seemed to perk up, much to 2B’s apparent dismay, and he quickly replied “Oh? Is there something you wanted to know in particular?” Well now was your chance to get some much-needed answers, but what to ask first? A whirlwind of questions flew through your mind as you debated on what to ask. “There is one thing I wanted to ask.” He leaned forward in anticipation as you paused to consider if maybe you should move forward with asking. You knew that maybe it would be better to ask 7D herself but maybe it would be good to get an opinion from another Android.

 

“Is it something of a general aspect that the Androids I’ve met treat me like I’m a God?”

 

That was about when you realized the stupidity of what you asked. _Of course,_ they would. They each have their own unique personalities. Logically it would make sense that some would see the Humans, their Creators, as Gods. Shit……this might be a long conversation. You were painfully aware of 2B burning holes in the back of your head from how hard she was no doubt staring at you. In fact, she just might start burning holes into the fabric of your soul. It was unsettling that she hasn’t said a single word. Just _stared_ at you. 9S tilted his head to the side as he pondered over your question. “Well yeah. After all the Humans are the ones who created us. Naturally some of us would see our Creators as Gods.”

How decidedly…… _human._ You couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they were closer to being Human than they thought. It struck you as odd that so much thought would be put into the creation of an Android designed to kill Machines. One could arguably reason that such lines of thinking would be useless for Androids designed to kill. But no, the Androids were able to understand the concept of existence. To understand religion. At least to an extent.

 

“Oh, that reminds me.”

 

9S said, more to himself, as he seemed to be thinking yet again. You looked back at him just in time to see something materialize in his hands as he retrieved the object from his virtual storage. It was a book of some kind. The surface was well worn to the point that the title was no longer legible. He held the object out to you explaining as you tentatively accepted his gift “21O and I wanted to get you a get-well gift, I don’t exactly understand what the book is about, but she said that you might like it.” Slowly you turned the book over in your hands. Inspecting the weather surface. It felt slightly heavier in your right hand than your left, the surface had an almost leather like texture but still retained the hard texture of a hardcover book. Upon opening the book, you found that every page was blank. Somehow the pages were still mostly white. The edges only beginning to just now show signs of aging. It was a journal. As you inspected the journal you caught the faint sound of heels on metal.

After a few moments you looked up to find that 2B had left, leaving you and 9S alone. A frown played at your lips. Something that wasn’t lost on the Scanner who commented “Don’t worry. You get used to it after a while.” 9S smiled at you when you turned to look at him again. For some reason you found it hard to not smile back. It seemed that the Scanner’s enthusiasm was infectious. Most likely another detail meticulously planned then implemented during his creation. Even his almost childlike appearance matched his curiosity. You couldn’t help but think about the Colony again. Why would there be so little interest in you being here?

You had really tried to not think about it. That was why you dove headlong into your new role when you woke up. Easier to distract yourself rather than face such an abstract query. You’ve read the reports. Seen the remains firsthand. There was a Colony of Humans on the Moon. That was all that the Commander told you. She always gave you the same response when you asked. They were busy, this was first and foremost a Military Installation so until the right time presented itself: You couldn’t contact them. More orders. A hellish circle that never ended. You hated the repetition.

 

Why couldn’t you just get a straight answer?

What was really going on?

What was the E Division?

Why were you assigned to an Android masquerading as a D Unit?

 

More questions. No answers. It frustrated you. Slowly your eyes turned to 9S as the realization dawned on you. 40S was infected by a Logic Virus then subsequently killed by 7D. Her current status was unknown to you. That meant that 9S was the only Scanner you knew. Scanners were notorious for disregarding orders in their pursuit of knowledge. Sometimes leaving the mission area to pursue their own interest for a few hours. More often than not they returned with valuable data. Though that also meant that some would return by way of being downloaded to a new body in the Bunker. Their previous one most likely destroyed.

A voice whispered in the back of your mind. Gave you pause. Would you really ask him to disobey protocol? There were no Androids better suited to intel gathering than Scanners. You needed this intel. But would you really risk this? There was so much you didn’t know that was clearly being kept from you on purpose. What did you really know that could let you do this? Was there any guarantee that you could turn back? You knew that asking yourself these kinds of questions was ridiculous. But they were also necessary questions. After everything that has happened, they were also warranted. It was decided, you concluded, that you should at least take a step back. Examine what you knew so far.

For starters there was the Council of Humanity. They appeared to be the new Government that has been installed since the evacuation to the Moon. Along with this Council was YoRHa. Clearly the new Military. Those two things you did know for a fact. As an Operator of YoRHa you had access to intel that most wouldn’t be allowed to know. Such as this apparent ‘E Division’ that 7D was a part of. A member of the Division that was transferred into your Charge. She told you that she killed Androids. Her real name was 7E but when you first met her you were told that her name was 7 _D._

 

There was the Council of Humanity which was the new Government. Along with this new _**Government**_ was its **_military_ :** YoRHa. 

 

You were never told that 7D was a member of this E Division. This E Division focused on killing Androids, so they were some sort of Secret Police. If that was the case and you weren’t told she a was member, that could only mean one thing. The E Division was watching you- Scratch that- the Council of Humanity was watching you. But that wasn’t everything. 6O must know more than she was letting on. Why would she have a reason to tell you not to trust 7D? She was an Operator just like you. She had access to the same intel you had, so to speak. If that was the case.... then how come she apparently knew more than you did? Either she was a member of this E Division or……

 

2B.

 

Her behavior upon entering the room made a lot more sense. There was only one entrance and she made a point to stay right next to it. The Android had a clear line of sight towards you while remaining in the most ideal position. 7D was cold and stand-offish when you first met her. 2B was the exact same way. She didn’t even say hello. They wielded the exact. same. weapons.

 

“H-Hey, are you ok?!”

 

9S’s frantic voice brought you out of your inner monologue. His worried face was mere inches from yours while his hands grasped your shoulders. Shaking you lightly. With a shake of the head you confirmed what you needed to do. If you were being watched then someone on the Council wanted to keep an eye on you. You studied the fabric that perpetually covered his eyes. Could 9S be one of them? Before you could ask another question, the door to the room opened allowing none other than 2B to re-enter. She had a purpose to her step while she strode across the room. Heels clicking on the metal flooring. A barest hint of a smirk on her lips while in her black gloved hands, she carried a plan white box. You could have sworn she exuded an air of confidence that seemed to falter once she reached your bedside. Did she……

 

… Bring you a gift?

 

It appeared that would be the case. The Battler held the package out to you apprehensively. If 9S hadn't short circuited when he realized what she was carrying, then you were sure he did when she held it out to you. He stared at her with shock when he asked “2B, what are you doing?” The question went ignored while the Battler silently stared at you waiting for you to accept the box. Well.... It would be rude to just continue sitting there. Tentatively you accepted the box from 2B. Several minutes of silence passed before 2B finally explained "I got you a gift.” This thoroughly surprised you. She certainly didn’t seem to be the type to simply give a gift. Wait a minute. Was she trying to…… save face? Did she feel bad for not getting a gift? It certainly seemed like it. Carefully you went through the process of opening the small white box. The surface of the modest package was smooth. You couldn’t put your finger on what the material was. But it felt almost like plastic but also cardboard at the same time.

Pushing the four flaps on the top aside, you pulled the item out. Right off the bat you could tell this was a last-minute gift. You weren’t about to say anything though. The way she almost leaned forward expectantly almost like a child waiting to be praised was one reason. The other was because it was just flat out rude to say something like that. She must have been genuine in wanting to get you something.

The item in question was soft. Designed from what you could only guess was silk or satin. Similar to the material used in designing the Operator Uniforms. You could barely see through the material. Vaguely able to discern the shape of your fingers, you noticed that there were small beige diamonds woven into the material. Almost eighteen in total. With that number in mind, this must be for an Operator who worked the consoles. It dawned on you that she had gotten you a new Operators Veil.

A smile played at your lips. She must have gotten 6O to help her out. You found it to be a rather amusing thought. 2B calling 6O asking in a hurried voice for quick ideas as a gift. Probably frowning while dismissively claiming that 9S got a gift so she had to as well thanks to him.

Yeah… that’s probably how it played out. She definitely fit the bill for one of those types. Turning the veil over in your hands you smiled a little. Finally saying “It’s lovely.” Looking at both 9S and 2B you told them, knowing full well that if you didn’t say it then the both of them might make it a competition to see who could find a better gift. “Both of them. Thank you.” 2B looked to the Scanner quietly but before either of them could say anything the door opened. Oh lovely, who is visiting this ti-

 

“What are you two doing?! She needs to be resting!”

 

The exclamation prompted 9S to nearly jump out of his seat before he and 2B turned to look at the new arrival.

 

Correction, arrivals.

 

Two Androids stood within the threshold of the door. One appeared to as if just gotten out of bed. The clear indication being her red wavy and curled hair. It was quite striking, but what struck you more was what you assumed to be her twin. She had red hair also but was completely straight. A far cry from her twin. They both wore a beige shirt that was cut vertically on the side revealing a fair amount of partially tan skin. Underneath you noticed red weathered jeans with black boots and knee pads. Furthermore, to tie it all together, they both wore a white flower in their hair.

Right off the bat you got the sense that the one with wavy hair was a bit more high-strung. Indicative by the fact that she had an accusatory glare fixed on 9S and 2B. “Have you any idea the kind of strain a working prosthetic places on a human’s brain right after they wake up?!” The wavy-haired Android asked taking several steps into the room before coming to a stop a few feet away. All the while her eyes remained on 9S. She brought her hands up to rest on her hips. “Devola… They didn’t know.” The one with straight hair had spoken up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

As if a switch had been thrown, the one called Devola seemed to calm down a bit but still held her accusatory glare at the duo. “W-We were just leaving, sorry!” 9S stammered before looking to 2B “Let’s go 2B” He didn’t even wait for her confirmation. Did something happen between him and this Devola? You didn’t notice 2B’s long glance at you before she left. After the door had closed you heard an audible sigh from her as she walked over to your bed side before folding her arms. The other Android, who’s name you didn’t know, she stood beside her twin. Again, it struck you how similar the two seemed on the surface. Their appearance almost identical much like their clothing. Although the difference seemed to be their personalities which were polar opposites.

An awkward silence fell over the three of you. You realized that if the one with wavy hair was Devola then that meant that the one with straight hair was Popola. The Twin Resistance Androids who gave you your new arm. Well at least you didn’t have to send them an awkward message now. Lovely. Now you get to have an awkward conversation about not only being awake early but not getting a hold of them earlier. This was certainly amounting to an excellent first impression.

 

This was going to be _fun._

 

You felt a surprisingly gentle touch on your new arm. Quickly staying the apology welling up in your throat. Devola had gently grasped your new arm with both hands, studying the prosthetic with an intense gaze. Methodically massaging it with her fingers. It was a pleasant feeling that eased the dull throbbing that had begun to bother you. “Clench your hand into a fist.” You quietly obeyed her command while she continued to study your hand for a few minutes. While she did, Popola asked

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

A sudden wave of emotion crashed into you. Grief, confusion, pain, you felt all of it at once. Thoughts flooded your mind colliding with monumental force against each other and the walls of your skull. Humanity was on the brink of _extinction._ Your home- no, your _planet_ was under the control of another _alien species._ All you wanted was just an acknowledgement. _Something_ to show that there was at least another Human on the Colony aware that you existed. That you weren’t alone in the universe. A simple message would have been fine. Was it really so wrong to want another person to acknowledge that you existed? To tell you that they knew you were alive? That you weren't alone. The room felt unbearably empty. No, it wasn't the room.  _You_ felt unbearably alone. Stranded. Alone. Try as you might, the tears still flowed. Rolling continuously down your cheeks and soaking the white tunic you wore. 

Why? Why did this have to happen to you? Why couldn't you just get a straight answer? Why couldn't you go to the Colony? Why hasn't anyone tried to message you? 

Why? Why why why why why!

Ever since you’ve woken up all you’ve known was after action reports, photos of Androids fighting Machines, endless data gathering with 40S! Not once have you heard someone ask with genuine concern, ‘How are you feeling?’ Whenever an Android asked how you were doing. It always felt detached. More of a formality. Carried out to simply ensure that you wouldn’t be a hindrance. 

Did she even care? The Commander sure didn't waste any time putting you to work. Dressing you up like another one of her many many dolls she had working in the Command Center. Hell, she didn't even give you the time of day when you approached her. Instead she brushed you off. Feigning concern when most convenient. Telling you to come to her if you ever need anything. 

 

But not Devola and Popola. It wasn’t just ‘Are you ok?’ Popola was asking how _you_ felt. She was concerned about _you._ Her expression radiated warmth. Betraying no other emotion. She wasn’t being formal or simply doing her duty as a Medical Professional. That much was obvious just from her tone of voice alone. You looked into her eyes finding that she slowly shifted from concern to worry as she noticed you begin to cry. Fiery red hair filled your vision when Devola suddenly leaned close to you. “What’s wrong? Does your arm hurt?”

You wiped your eyes with your free hand as you tried to apologize. “S-Sorry, I just…” Popola placed a gentle hand on your shoulder making you pause. She glanced at Devola. The wavy-haired twin nodded before going to lock the door. Meanwhile, Popola sat on the side of your bed with a look of understanding. Somehow she seemed to understand what you were going through. “The Commander told us about everything. You haven’t had a chance to cope with it all, have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we got Devola and Popola ya'll! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, I really appreciate any and all criticism. If there's anything you would like to see added or want me to focus on something in particular that's fine too :)


	8. No one could ever replace you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see the bold asterisk mark
> 
> *****
> 
> I want you to open up YouTube (Or whatever you use to listen to music) and start playing Sound of the End (the non vocal version) from the Nier Automata OST then continue reading.
> 
> Thank me later !o0(-.-)0o!

You spent the next two hours talking with Devola and Popola. They were quiet while you spoke. Listening intently as you explained the fears you had. How alone you felt. The anger towards the Commander for just putting you to work. That she didn’t even take the time to answer any of your questions. Let alone appear to care if you had any. You learned that it was easy to talk to them. Once you started you just couldn’t stop. Flowing from one to the next. It was hard to tell why they were so easy to talk to. You attributed it to the fact that they looked so calm. Understanding. It felt like you could tell them anything and they wouldn’t judge you. Almost as if they were built with the intent to just listen. Offer advice whenever the opportunity presented itself. When you got to your worries about never being safe again, you began to slowly shake as the tears came again. It was something you couldn’t help. Being so emotional. But being put in this situation wasn’t something you ever thought would happen.

To say you were strung out would be an understatement. Popola didn’t say anything. She seemed to already know what needed to be done. Without a word she pulled you into a hug. Rubbing small circles into your back. For being an Android, you had to admit that you were surprised by how warm she was. You weren’t about to protest though. The gesture was comforting, and you managed to calm down after a few minutes. With great reluctance you let go of Popola. Unable to allow the contact with someone else to come to an end. Quickly noting the absence of warmth as she straightened.

When you looked at the twins, Popola spoke up. “You have every right to be angry at the Commander. But she is only doing what she believes is right. We all are.” She placed a hand on your new one. “We’ve been fighting this War for a long time. The Machines have developed weapons capable of shooting down spacecraft. If you were sent to the Colony then you would surely die. We can’t allow that to happen, so the safest place for you is here. With us.”

That was the same excuse that the Commander gave you. Just more worded. Before you were able to form a response, Devola spoke up. Drawing your attention from her spot on the chair next to the bed. “Look, the Commander is… more serious, than others. But you don’t have to worry about her. Popola and I will make sure that your taken care of. We’ll… well we’re here for you.” The way she looked at you made you think that she meant a lot of things with that statement. As if she was confirming it for both herself and her twin. Popola nodded in agreement with her. When the silence stretched into minutes, the straight haired twin finally spoke up. “We’ll go and get you something to eat.”

You nodded, there wasn’t much you could say. They had given you a lot to think about in the few sentences they spoke. Once the door closed behind them you noticed a message was waiting for you when you summoned a holographic interface. The floating screen casting a faint orange glow in your face. Despite it being deafeningly quiet your thoughts were as loud as ever.

As much as you hated to admit, Devola and Popola did have a point. The Commander probably did want what she thought was best for you. However, you still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was trying to hide something. She kept dodging every chance for you to ask more questions. Subterfuge was definitely not her strong suit. If you being a Human was such a big deal, why did she constantly avoid talking to you?

You shook your head causing your hair to lightly swing about. It had certainly gotten longer since you first woke up. You mused that it might be good to have it trimmed soon. A new window opened on your screen.

 

_New message received from: Unit 7D._

_Hey Operator, I heard that you were awake, and I wanted to let you know that I am really really sorry about what happened to you. It’s my fault that you got hurt. If you are angry with me then I understand._

_I hope you get better soon._

That was unexpected. Why did she blame herself for what happened? It would be a question that would have to be dwelled on later. Another window opened. This time it was a YoRHa Chat Room.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection…..]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Scanning Data Packets…..]_

_Participating Units:_

_Error: User ID not found._

_Operator 31O_

_[Error]: Are you real?_

This didn’t make any sense to you. How could the Chat not recognize the User ID? The only way it would display that error was if- It dawned on you. Someone had hacked into the server, but who? You decided to begin running a trace program and stall them.

 

_Operator 31O: Who are you?_

 

_[Error]: I asked first. Are you real?_

 

_Operator 31O: I am pretty sure I would know if I was real._

 

_[Error]: You know damn well what I mean. Are you really a Human?_

They knew you were a Human? How? There were only a few people who knew your true identity and all of them were cleared within YoRHa so they wouldn’t have any need to hide the themselves. This was someone _outside_ of YoRHa.

 

_Operator 31O: And just what makes you think I am obligated to answer your question?_

 

_[Error]: Just shut up and answer the damn question!_

 

_Operator 31O: No. Who are you?_

 

_[Error]: ……_

 

_Operator 31O: I can play that game to._

 

_[Error]: Don’t trust YoRHa. You aren’t safe with them. The Commander is lying to you about everything. You need to get out of there._

 

_Operator 31O: Just what makes you think I will just up and trust you? As it stands, you’ve given me no reason to trust anything you say._

 

_[Error]: Fine…_

 

_[Error]: ……It's A2._

 

_Operator 31O: And you’ll start making sense… when?_

 

_[Error]: Fucking hell, I just told you. My name is A2._

 

 

You just needed to wait a few more minutes for the trace program to finish its job and you’ll have this A2’s location. It struck you as odd what she said. A2 was a YoRHa designation. You remembered that the Attacker series was discontinued once the B Models were created. Best interrogate her about this

 

_Operator 31O: Your lying. The Attacker Models were discontinued a long time ago._

 

_[Error]: Not all of them. Like I said, the Commander is lying to you._

 

_Operator 31O: You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you._

 

_[Error]: Damnit, I’m trying to help you!_

 

_[Error]: Just… fuck, just call Anemone and tell her I got in touch with you. She can tell you more than I can._

Just as quickly as A2 contacted you, she disconnected. You wondered just what exactly she was raving about. She wasn’t even making any sense either. First, she demanded that you tell her if you are a Human then began raving about the Commander lying to you. That you weren’t safe. You found it difficult to believe her. After all you were on a Space Station orbiting Earth. In truth you really couldn’t get much safer. Well, technically speaking that is.

Ultimately you decided to bring up the conversation with the Commander later. If she tried speaking to you in person, that is. The tell-tale sounds of someone walking down the hall reached your ears. Moments later the door opened to reveal Devola carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming soup. Filling the room with the pleasant aroma of beef stew. You stomach growled lowly as you realized just how long it had been since you probably ate.

 

“This is all the Mess Hall had right now. Once Popola and I finish drawing up a list for Anemone, the Resistance will send up some better supplies.”

 

Devola frowned towards the end of her statement. Though she didn’t say anything, you got the feeling that there was another reason why better supplies weren’t being sent up. When she placed the tray on a small table with metal kick stands she quickly set it down in front of you. “I wish I could stay but I have to go help Popola finish up some things that need to be taken care of.”

 

“Oh alright, thank you.”

 

You decided that until you had better information. It would probably be best to not ask her about this supposed 'A2'. She allowed herself a small smile before leaving. But not before casting one last glance back at you before the door closed behind her. You spent the next hour quietly eating your meal. The events with the supposed ‘A2’ still weighing on your mind. Just what did she mean? There seemed to be no shortage of questions that you needed answered. As an Operator you had access to all kinds of information. You summoned another interface preparing to scour the YoRHa Archive for evidence of the E Division but paused when your eyes landed on the message from 7D.

She blamed herself for what happened to you. The decision was made. You needed to contact 7D. However, instead of contacting her from your room, it felt like a better idea to do it from your work console in the Command Center. It seemed like a good idea. Not only would you be able to stretch your legs but you could also take this opportunity to confront the Commander.

You quickly changed into your Operators Uniform. The velvet like fabric felt good against your skin. Leagues better than that white tunic. Slipping the new veil that 2B gave you into place, you stepped into the hallway. To say you were surprised by the massive window that was directly across from your door would have been an understatement. The view of Earth never ceased to amaze you. It really helped put things into perspective. Seeing the white wisps of clouds that dotted the blue and green planet was… calming. You had made a Mental Note long ago to take some time to view Earth in between shifts during your breaks.

In the back of your mind, you wondered if you should tell the other Operators that. They were pretty adamant on wondering why you always took breaks every two hours during shifts. Being an Operator was a stressful job. It was only natural that you needed a moment to relieve all that pent-up stress. Maybe some other time. You shook your head before setting a quick pace while you walked down the hallway. Faintly, the low gentle hum of the Bunkers Artificial Gravity Generators reached your ears. Early on you had gotten used to the sound. But not nearly as quickly as the sound of high heels on metal plating. Another idle observation you had noted. What was with YoRHa and high heels?

No one seemed to notice your presence while you wandered the halls. Passing patrols of D Units only offering the briefest of nods, or the odd B Model who paid no attention at all to your idle gaze. The Bunker was calm today. Stark white halls- nearly empty -save for the few residents who preferred the peace and quiet that reigned supreme over the Bunker. In the dull grey lighting, the various buckles of your Uniform shined. Standing prominent against the black mesh and leather. A faint smile graced your thin lips behind your veil. You were beginning to feel at home here on the Bunker.

Of course, the recycled air sometimes felt stifling but for all its many faults. This station was your Home. The Command Center was just as you remembered it. Quiet for the most part. Save for the clicking of the keyboards. Your eyes tracked over the large floor to ceiling monitor, the bank of computers at its base, to the raised platform where you worked. You froze mid-step on the stairwell when you noticed that someone was sitting at your console. They were typing furiously while saying frantically

 

“O-Operator 31O to 7D! There’s a group of hostile Machines heading towards your current location!”

 

… What?

 

**********

 

But.... you were Operator 31O! That was your designation!

 

Shaking your head, you descended the remainder of the steps before walking towards the imposter. High heels loudly clacking against the floor. When you stopped just short of the console you heard 6O gasp. She was looking right at you and, unfortunately, the imposter seemed to notice as well. Your blood ran cold while time seemed to stop as they locked eyes with you.

She had your face. The same colored eyes. Even the same hairstyle. But what was worse, was when it clicked in your head. She had the exact. Same. Voice. The imposters eyes were as wide as saucers. Gloved hands hovering over the keyboard. Even 7D’s face turned from calm and collected to a mixture of shock and surprise. She had a full view of the area behind the imposter and, subsequently, you as well.

 

“C-Can I help you?”

 

The Imposter asked in a shaky voice. Full of uncertainty. Just barely you could see that she was slightly trembling. Over to your left, out of the corner of your eye. 21O had rose to her feet while glancing from you towards the Commander. Slowly looked down at the woman whom you had mixed feeling for. The stoic woman was calmly walking towards the elevator. Of course, she would have something to do with this. But you didn’t want to hear it. This was.....

 

_..... Wrong._

 

Why would the Commander do something like this? Another damned question. “31O we need to tal-” The Commander was standing a few feet away from you. Her expression neutral and her posture rigid. Much like a lifeless Machine. You didn’t want to hear what she had to say. Especially now of all times. This was too much. You needed to think. The air within the Command Center was stifling. Too constricting around your throat. Ghostly hands locking themselves tightly around your neck. With surprising strength, you shoved past the Android. Causing her to stumble and brace herself against the empty console next your former workstation. The other Operators were stunned into silence by your sudden violence towards their Commander as you quickly ascended the stairs. Ignoring the calls for your attention by various others within the Command Center.

The Commander must have given some order for somebody to stop you. Various Androids called your name while they approached you in the hallway. You didn’t listen to them. Brushing past those bold enough to step into your path. You didn’t care where you went, only that you got as far away from that…that… _Imposter…_ as possible. Time seemed meaningless while you roamed the empty suffocating halls of the Bunker. Eventually, you found yourself standing within one of the many observation rooms overlooking Earth. Behind you were several black leather couches. Each one vacant. A small raised stairwell stood at the entrance to the Observation room. This one in particular was rarely used by anyone. Save for you. Personally, you loved to come here. It was one of the quieter rooms within the station. The fact that nobody hardly ever came here was just an added bonus for you. Instead of the stark white used in the rest of the Bunker, the walls here were painted grey. Two lights mounted on both ends of the room added just enough lighting for one to read a book if they so wished. A table sat nestled against the two couches closest to the window. A lamp was placed on the table to the far left. More for aesthetics than any practical use. 

You placed a gloved hand against the smooth surface of the glass while staring at the planet. Just how long was the War going to continue? The Records stated that currently this particular part of the war was called ‘The Fourteenth Machine War’ so you assumed that it’s been at least a couple thousand years. Could it really have been so long?

How much longer will it go on?

You didn’t know. But you hoped it would be soon. That was just wishful thinking. A distraction from what just happened. She had your _face._ She looked exactly like _you._ Was the Commander really going to try and replace you? What reason would she have for doing that? Amidst all these questions there was only one conclusion. You needed answers. But.... She had your face. That was all you could keep thinking about.

She sounded exactly like you did. You didn't want to face it, but your thoughts began to drift back to the day you woke up. Even to this day you still couldn't remember anything from before that day. It was just a empty haze now that you truly thought about it. It felt like there was something there. Just under the surface. But forever out of reach. 6O's words echoed through your mind

 

' _I know it's a bit much after being activated so soon...'_

 

Could you be.... unable to finish the thought, you shook your head. That was impossible. You were a Human! You bleed red like any normal Human being. It was impossible for you to be an Android.

 

...... Right?

 

Slowly you clenched your gloved hands into a fist while your head lowered. It was impossible. Impossible impossible impossible impossible impossible impossible impossible! You began to tremble while you tried to hold back the scream that was slowly bubbling to the surface. You were a Human. Not an Android. That was just an Imposter. They were an Android. 

You visibly started when you heard 6O's voice drift across your senses. "Are you ok, 31O?" Of course 6O would be the one that followed after you. If it weren't for 6O and her bubbly upbeat personality the Bunker would be a far more grim place. She seemed to bring life to the station whenever she was around. You were surprised to find that you sometimes found yourself wishing she was working with you whenever she had a day off but you didn't. It was obvious that she followed you so that she could explain what you saw. But it spoke volumes that she didn't immediately default to trying to explain the Commanders reasoning. No, she asked you if you were ok. "I-I'm...." The words died quickly as a pair of slender arms wrapped around your waist. Soft hair tickled the back of your neck as the blond haired Operator relaxed. "It's fine. You don't need to worry. She's just a body double, meant to take your place while you recovered."

The words were gentle and soft spoken. Uncharacteristic of the upbeat personality she always portrayed while working. She seemed to know just what to say to cheer others up, you noticed. Always going out of her way to check on others if they seemed upset. Not above giving someone an affectionate hug if the need arose. But you still couldn't get the image out of your head. She had your  _face._ "But she had-" You began, however, 6O didn't seem to want to hear any of it. Entirely focused on ensuring that you understood that she was merely a body double. Unable to truly ever be the real thing.

 

"She isn't you, 31O, not really, nobody could ever replace you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally had the intention of just throwing everyone under the bus by writing something totally different and sad but then an idea struck me while I was editing so naturally I did away with over four hours of blood sweat and tears to produce this beauty.
> 
> Anyway I'm still not 100 percent about this chapter so please tell me what you think. Seriously, please tell me what you think about this chapter. If anything I may go back and edit this some more but I figured I should put this up to get a general feel of what everyone thinks before I do anything. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to everyone again for the well wishes! I'm getting a lot better but I'm still not there yet, but don't worry, I'm not going to leave all of you behind twisting in the wind ^.^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Answers and First Impressions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here it is, thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter!
> 
> I recommend playing the Bunker Theme while reading this chapter.....
> 
> (Totally not saying that because I wrote this chapter while playing an hour long version I found on YouTube.)

You let out a content sigh as the hot water ran through your hair and down your back. After running into the ‘Body Double’ as 6O had called her, you decided that was enough excitement for one day. Excitement being the key word here. The bathroom connected to your room was spacious. A glass rectangular box dominating the farthest corner was your shower. Built into the ceiling was a metal panel with numerous holes that let out pleasant yet steady streams of water. Mounted into the wall at chest level were three knobs just below it to control the water. On the opposite side of the shower, a metal sink that glinted in the low level grey light was mounted into the wall. Just above it: A square mirror as wide as the sink.

All in all, it wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t something you could complain about really. Although the water seemed to wash your stress away. You couldn’t help but think about 6O’s words.

 

' _The Commander had her created to be your body double. That way you can focus on a full recovery and the other Operators would totally be none the wiser! Her name is 31O-b, a Sub-Model, or an Android version of you in your case.'_

 

The thought of an Android version of you didn’t sit well with you altogether. She was exactly identical to you. In the back of your mind you vaguely entertained the notion of the Commander discreetly replacing you. You knew that it was a paranoid thought, but one that wasn’t entirely without validity. She did assign you to someone from the E Division without telling you that she was a member of aforementioned Division. While you began scrubbing shampoo into your hair. The suds quickly engulfing your hands and hair. Your thoughts turned to what the Commander had said in her message to you sent right after you returned to your room.

 

_‘I understand that you have a lot of questions. While I cannot meet with you in person I can arrange a Video Call. You may contact me at your earliest convenience.’_

 

The fact that she wanted to talk wasn’t a surprise. She had to get wise eventually that the relationship the two of you shared was gradually becoming worse and worse. Recent events notwithstanding. In truth, when you thought about it, you didn’t have all that many questions. Gradually the steam within the room began to dissipate once you shut the water off. When you opened the door, you were surprised to find a fresh Operators Uniform, neatly folded, resting on the edge of the sink. A small note resting atop the veil on top of the folded Uniform read.

 

_Didn’t want to bother you so I got these ready for you. 7D insisted on making you dinner when she got back. She should be here in an hour or so. Give us a call if you need anything._

_-Devola and Popola_

 

Well that is… concerning. H Units were the ones usually tasked with making meals. Did 7D know how to cook? With that grim thought in mind, you set about getting dressed after you toweled off. By now you found that the dull grey lighting within the Bunker didn’t bother you at all. In fact, you began to wonder if you'd ever be able to get used to any other sort of lighting. While you pulled on your gloves there came a audible beep. Oh, right, Devola and Popola had a ‘doorbell’ of sorts installed on your door. Ultimately it was really just a loud chime/beep, but you didn’t mind. So long as the other Androids respected your privacy.

Moments later you heard the door open and a familiar voice call. “Operator?” It was 7D, guess she finally came back. You fixed your veil into place after pulling on your boots before leaving the bathroom. You froze in place not even three steps from the door. When the note said that 7D wanted to make you dinner when she got back from her mission, you forgot that Androids were very literal. The D Unit was still dressed in her battered YoRHa Heavy Armor. Wait, scratch that, ‘Battered’ was a poor choice of word. The armor was almost completely incinerated. Angry long gashes littered the blackened plated metal. Unfortunately, her clothing underneath fared no better. The mesh leggings she wore were completely gone, the skin underneath also blackened. Somehow her tunic wasn’t that damaged but still sported several tears. Her hair was an absolute mess, the skin on her face was smudged with dirt and grime; however, in her hands, she carried a tray which held a plate of what you assumed to be diced moose meat and a salad.

In one quick movement you strode over to the D Unit who let out a meek smile which quickly switched to an expression of confusion as you led her over to the bed. “7D! What on Earth are you doing? You should have gone to maintenance when you got back!” You said in a scolding tone while taking the tray from her hands. She looked at you, perplexed, while she replied, “I figured you would be hungry so I wanted to bring you something to eat.” A soft clink rang through air when you set the tray on a nearby table. Turning back to her with your hands on your hips you explained “But your hurt! Look at you!” For a moment she continued to stare at you before looking down at her body.

 

“Oh.”

 

You sighed in exasperation before asking. Was she really this absentminded? “Did you not notice that you were so heavily damaged?” It seemed that the D Unit took your tone as being angry with her. She mumbled quietly “I just wanted to do something nice for you.” You frowned, Why the sudden change? Then it dawned on you. Androids in YoRHa don’t have much regard for personal safety. If they were ‘killed’ then they simply had their consciousness downloaded to a new body. Plus, they’ve never encountered a Human before, outside of the Broadcasts, that is.

7D probably forgot about her own damage when she got swept up in the idea of trying to do something nice for you. Sitting down beside her, you decided that maybe it would probably be best to just change the subject. Trying to explain your reaction to her would be pushing it. She only wanted to make you dinner as her way of showing appreciation. Wordlessly you removed your gloves before raising a hand to her head. You shushed her when she tried to turn and look at you. “Just be quiet for a minute. Your hair is an absolute mess.” Slowly you began gently brushing the small amount of dirt and what you assumed to be small pebbles of concrete that got caught in her dark hair. She let out a content noise before leaning into your hand while slowly closing her eyes.

She must really enjoy this kind of contact. Gone was her defeated demeanor, instead she seemed perfectly relaxed and happy. Continuing to lean into your hand as you threaded your fingers through her now slightly less grimy hair. Was this kind of contact really so foreign to her? That she would completely forget about what just happened?

 

“It must have been pretty rough down there, but I know you did a good job.”

 

You said in a soft voice. It felt a bit cheesy, but the poor thing looked like she had been lit on fire before being tossed into a blender. The least you could do was give her some words of encouragement while petting her head. You decided that maybe you should keep going for a minute. “It was…” 7D mumbled before shifting so that she was leaning into you fully. Gods, she really must have been lit on fire. The extreme heat radiating from her body easily piercing through the little protection that your uniform provided. “The Machines were planning to reactivate a factory. So, we had to stop them.”

A sigh escaped you. So that’s what they were doing. But how did- “I lost my footing and fell into a pipe that was venting heat. My armor caught fire seconds afterwards.” She continued before resting her head on your shoulder. You paused when she stated “It wasn’t the same… with your body double…” Your eye’s flicked down to look at her but by then she had apparently slipped into Rest Mode. Her mouth slightly agape as her chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm. Heh, she must be really worn out. If she was so ready to fall asleep.

After twenty minutes you decided that maybe it was time to call the Commander. 7D was getting a bit heavy while she leaned into you with her full weight. You knew that she didn’t mean it. To your surprise, she was a heavy sleeper. Easing her fully onto your bed didn’t earn so much as a peep out of the D Unit. After pulling the covers up to her chin she mumbled something inaudible before stirring. Moments later she settled back down. You looked over to the Console that was hastily set up in the corner of your room. The desk and chair were exactly identical to the ones in the Commander Center save for the fact that this one was mounted into the wall. Blending seamlessly into the white metal.

There was an uneasy silence in the room while you waited for the call to connect with the Commander. Unsurprisingly it was made more uncomfortable by the fact that the chair was equally as uncomfortable as the one in the Command Center. The screen cast a dull glow in your face as the call connected. Quickly replaced by the flawless face of the Commander. Her blond hair seemed a bit duller than you remembered. Surprisingly, she looked…tired. The flawless, expressionless, face she so normally kept was replaced by exhaustion.

 

“Is something wrong, Commander?”

 

She flinched before looking up. When you raised a delicate eyebrow to signal that you were a little perplexed, she gave up on regaining her composure. A weary sigh reached your ears before she explained. “I apologize, we’ve been receiving some troubling reports about a potentially new and far more lethal Machine Lifeform. It disappears before we can conduct any scans.”

 

“I see…”

 

A moment passed in awkward silence, but the Commander finally took the initiative. She cleared her throat and asked “You have questions about 31O-b I imagine. What can I tell you?” Direct and to the point as ever. You shook your head and replied, “There’s no need. 6O did an apt job of explaining the concept of her to me-” Crossing your arms and one leg over the other you continued “-While I would have preferred that you told me a lot earlier, preferably when I woke up, I can’t argue the advantages of this ‘plan’ of yours to help me recover.”

The Commander remained silent. “But there are some things I need to know, and I would prefer that you give me a straight answer. The first being what exactly is this E Division?” The blonde-haired Android seemed taken aback when the mystery Division was brought to light. Her expression shifting from shock to concern.

 

“Where did you learn about that?”

 

“I think you already know the answer.”

 

You only raised a knowing eyebrow while you waited for your answer. Several minutes of silence passed when she finally answered. “They are a Black Ops Unit tasked with killing Androids infected by a Logic Virus. When a Unit is suspected of being potentially infected, one is sent to observe them and… deal with them should they be infected.” She paused mid-sentence as if to debate on how to finish it. But that still left the question of why you were assigned to 7D. “So why did you assign me to 7D then?”

 

“7E specializes in combatting infected Androids, I feared the worst should anyone discover who you are and become potentially violent.”

 

That…… was a backwards way of looking at things. Aren’t Androids supposed to idolize Humans? That was when it struck you. You remembered reading reports of a faction of Androids who actually hated Humans. Their name escaped you, but the Commander caught the expression you had when you realized what she meant. “Precisely my point.” She stated calmly. Something apparently caught her attention because a Data pad was handed to her but that wasn’t what you were concerned about. Just off to the side of the window that displayed the Commander, a Chat window had appeared.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

 

_[…Establishing Secure Connection…]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Scanning Data Packets……]_

_Participating Units:_

_Error: User ID not found_

_Operator 31O_

_[Error]: So, have you talked to Anemone yet?_

This ‘A2’ has terrible timing. But that did bring up your next question. Your eyes flicked back to the Commander as you asked. “Who is A2, and why does she seem to believe that your lying to me?” The Commander frowned, seeming as if to debate on what to say before she replied “A defective YoRHa Unit who went rogue and murdered her squad. She seems to believe that Humanity is extinct and YoRHa is merely claiming that Humanity survived.” So A2 was defective? That explained a lot. She wasn’t making a lot of sense when you first ‘spoke’ with her.

 

_Operator 31O: No_

 

_[Error]: Why?_

 

_Operator 31O: Because I have no reason to?_

 

_[Error]: I already told you! YoRHa is lying to you, you need to get out of there! It isn’t safe!_

 

_Operator 31O: I’m on a Space Station orbiting the planet. Seems pretty safe compared to when I first went down to Earth a while ago._

 

_[Error]: You don’t know what you’re saying. If the Machines try to launch a Logic Virus attack on the Bunker you’ll be killed! The Bunker isn’t equipped to protect a Human!_

 

_Operator 31O: And I’m supposed to listen to a defective Unit who went rogue, because…?_

 

_[Error]: ha, is that what the bitch told you? That I’m a defective model?_

 

_Operator 31O: She’s given me more reason to trust her than you have._

 

_[Error]: How many damn times do I have to tell you? SHE’S FUCKING LYING TO YOU!_

 

_Operator 31O: ‘Yelling’ at me isn’t going to get you anywhere_

_[……[Error: User ID not found] has disconnected……]_

You blinked a few times. That was unexpected. Before you could dwell on why she left, the Commander spoke up. “She contacted you, didn’t she?” You nodded which prompted her to sigh before saying, “Since she knows that you’re here on the Bunker then no doubt she is going to attempt to get you to leave. If not try to take you out of here herself.” Again, you raised an eyebrow in indication that you were confused. How exactly was A2 going to accomplish that? It’s not like she can just grab a flight unit and fly back up here. In the back of your mind you wondered if you probably just jinxed yourself. Although it was still highly unlikely, flight units always returned to the Bunker the moment their pilot climbed out.

 

“Should I be concerned?”

 

The Commander’s head whipped around to face you again as she replied “Of course not, I meant what I said. I’ll do everything in my power to ensure your safety.” You slowly nodded still unsure. She continued not soon after “Unfortunately this is all the time I have for now. Please contact me if you need anything.” Again, you nodded as the screen flickered off. You didn’t waste any time in typing down the next command. It was time you talked to Anemone.

You didn’t have to wait long for the call to connect. If anything, it was like she was expecting you. No sooner did you key the command to start the call did she answer. She was very much what you predicted she looked like. Tan skin, a black hood with yellow accents, and brown eyes. It looked like she was in the middle of a camp. You could make out vague, blurry silhouettes of Androids walking around behind her.

 

“Ah, you must be the Human I’ve been hearing so much about.”

 

Well at least she doesn’t lack for surprises.

 

“Yes, I imagine you must be Anemone. Well for simplicity’s sake you can call me 31O.”

 

You couldn’t understand why she seemed to be partially upset by the number/letter designation. She quickly recovered and replied “Very well then. As you already know, I’m the Leader of the Resistance in this area. Have Devola and Popola been taking care of you?” You raised your gloved prosthetic hand for emphasis as you answered “They’ve been doing pretty well, I’m grateful for their work. It’s fascinating really… I’d have never thought I would ever need to get a prosthetic before.” Anemone frowned a little. Her face wasn’t exactly flawless like you would have imagined. But you really couldn’t fault her, she was no doubt an incredibly old Android.

“I’m relieved to hear that, so is there anything else the Resistance can do for you?” She seemed a tad bit eager than normal, if that was possible, the Android seemed to become a bit more attentive while she stared at you. As if she were staring right through you into your mind. Well now would be a good time to ask about A2, wouldn’t it?

 

“Yes, there is. What can you tell me about A2?”

 

Almost immediately her expression hardened while she looked around. No doubt to ensure no one was listening to her conversation. “What about Number 2?”

 

“Well she told me to get in touch with you. Pretty much the only thing I could glean from her raving was that you could answer my questions about her. She claimed that I’m in danger apparently.”

 

It was difficult, but you caught her mumbling ‘she’s.... not wrong.’ You leaned forward a bit “Pardon?” Her head shot up, eyes wide, exclaiming. “N-Nothing! Number 2 is just concerned for your safety, we all are.” Why weren’t you surprised that you got the feeling that Anemone knew more than she was letting on?

 

“Care to explain?”

 

Anemone sighed, a defeated expression painted across her features. She finally relented and explained “There’s been some unusual movement within the Machines ranks. That isn’t really uncommon but what’s more concerning is that there have been a lot of Logic Virus attacks. When I told Number 2 about your impending arrival on the planet she…” The Resistance Leader paused. You could see the gears turning in her head while she bit her bottom lip. This must be something she wasn’t ready to talk about yet. “Number 2 is a good person. She isn’t what the Commander claims. You can trust her, you know?” That’s when it clicked. A2 was with Anemone right now. What’s more, you got the sense that she was stalling. Why would Anemone just go off track like that? She was talking about what A2 was going to do when she told the Attacker about you coming to the surface. Why deviate and say that you can trust her?

You knew that it was a touch paranoid, but that line of thinking wasn’t something to neglect. Being paranoid can sometimes save your life. “She’s with you right now, isn’t she?” Anemone frowned but didn’t say anything. That was about it. You needed to draw the line right now. This little cloak and dagger game was getting ridiculous.

 

“Look, it’s clear that neither of you trust that YoRHa can protect me-”

 

You were immediately cut off by another voice on Anemone’s end. “Damn right they can’t!” Well that must be A2. Nice to meet you too. A frown tugged at your lips while you waited for Anemone to finish telling A2 to not interrupt your conversation with her. Finally, she looked back at you “Look we’re just worried about your safety. It’s not exactly something we can’t ignore.”

A few moments passed before she added. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, but at least consider transferring down here to my Camp and let the Resistance protect you.” You immediately recalled the smell of smoke and ash that permeated the air when the Goliath appeared. That was out of the question. You knew that if you stayed on the Bunker, then you didn’t have to worry about the Machines. Anemone sensed your change in demeanor and to say she wasn’t happy would have fit the bill perfectly. In the background you heard A2. “She wouldn’t even consider it? Told you, I’m going to have to come up there and get her.” You became acutely aware of the fact that she didn’t seem to be joking.

 

“Look I’m staying up here on the Bunker. End of story.”

 

Anemone seemed like she was about to say something but before she could open her mouth, she was pushed to the side. Immediately her face was replaced with who you assumed to be A2. The first thing you noticed was that she looked identical to 2B save for the fact that her hair was much longer. Her face was far tanner and smudged darker with dirt in various places. She looked pissed.

 

“If you don’t-”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, my last trip to Earth didn’t turn out so well. It may be easy for Android to survive down there but need I remind you that there’s a reason Humanity evacuated to the surface of the Moon?”

 

You remarked coolly as you interrupted her. Without giving her a chance to recover you continued “I’m staying up here on the Bunker and that’s final.” A2 opened her mouth preparing to launch into a long lecture, no doubt, but you didn’t want to hear it. You calmly pressed the space bar on your keyboard quickly ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've met Anemone and A2. Like I mentioned earlier, Anemone is a bit hard to write. As always please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Update on me: I'm doing a lot better since I started the Anti-Biotic therapy, more or less I'm 'ok' but I don't wanna jinx myself or anything so I'm just taking it a day at a time. But I'm getting there :D


	10. Therapy with 6O, part 1.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something special for you lovely Readers
> 
> Enjoy! (~˘▾˘)~

You really couldn’t believe what you were reading. It was your impression that 31O-b was essentially an Android version of you. But the Commander seemed to think otherwise. The normally calm and collected Android had sent you a message that read

 

‘ _For all intents and purposes, 31O-b is your ‘twin’. You might disapprove of my actions which is one thing. But 31O-b is her own person. For what it is worth, I did give her the option of being switched to another model instead of being your body double and she refused. At least give it a try. Despite what happened in the Command Center, she still wants to get to know you.’_

 

That was her response when you messaged her about 31O-b’s repeated attempts to talk to you. At first it was simply bad timing on her part. After all you were still trying to mull over the conversation with Anemone and A2 yesterday. But since this morning she had sent you numerous messages wanting to talk. At this rate you would go insane if she messaged you one more time. With a sigh, you sat down at your console and started a Chat.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Scanning Data Packets……]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 31O-b_

_Operator 31O: Hey, you wanted to talk?_

 

_Operator 31O-b: You finally replied!_

 

_Operator 31O: Is something wrong?_

 

_Operator 31O-b: I need your help! Can you please come to our room?_

 

_Operator 31O: Is there something wrong with the console there? I had some trouble with it too since they released the update for the Chat._

 

_Operator 31O-b: It’s not that, the console is working just fine._

 

_Operator 31O: Then what’s wrong? 7D isn’t currently deployed and it’s the Nightshift-which we don’t work-so what is it?_

 

_Operator 31O-b: …… I’m afraid of the dark_

Wait……31O-b is afraid of the dark? Is _that_ why she started messaging you twice as much when the nightshift started? You blinked a few times before re-reading the previous messages. Mainly just to be sure you understood exactly what was going on. But no, it was exactly what you thought it was. Hold on… _could_ an Android even be afraid of the dark? Was it even possible?

 

_Operator 31O: Your… afraid of the dark? Aren’t you supposed to be an Android version of me? I’m not afraid of the dark._

 

_Operator 31O-b: I know how to ACT like you when around the others but I’m still me! I have my own interests and fears too you know._

 

_Operator 31O-b: The Commander made it pretty clear how you feel about me, but I hope that you can at least try to give me a chance._

 

Ok this is going to go south pretty quickly if she continued that line of thinking. It was pretty clear that she felt you resented her.

 

**………**

 

Well if you were being honest with yourself, you had to admit that you didn’t like her; but to be fair, meeting someone who is the same as you in every aspect is bound to go south. Especially when the person who authorized her existence didn’t tell you about said existence. How else would one expect this to go? You couldn’t blame her for merely existing. On good conscience you couldn’t let her continue thinking that you hated her. This was between you and the Commander.

 

_Operator 31O: hey don’t say things like that, ok?_

 

_Operator 31O: I don’t hate you or anything like that. What I hate is that the Commander kept me in the dark about you. The thing about Humans is that we are so genetically diverse that meeting someone who is exactly identical to us isn’t something we really expect to happen. To say that I was shocked when I first saw you would be an extreme understatement._

 

_Operator 31O-b: So… You don’t hate me?_

 

_Operator 31O: No, I don’t._

 

_Operator 31O-b: Will you come to our room then? It’s hard to go into Rest Mode because it’s so dark._

There wasn’t any way of getting out of this. You let out another sigh while you ran through your options. Saying that you couldn’t would pretty much obliterate the fragile trust you just built with 31O-b. If she was essentially an Android version of you then that meant she is probably telling the truth. You liked to think that you wouldn’t lie to someone unless there was good reason to. 7D was in maintenance so that meant you didn’t have any duties to attend to. Guess that settled it. You were going to have to go and sit with her.

 

_Operator 31O: Just give me a minute to get ready and I’ll head over._

 

_Operator 31O-b: Thank you! I promise I’ll pay you back somehow!_

 

_Operator 31O: That isn’t necessary. You don’t need to pay me back._

_[……Disconnected……]_

You felt that disconnecting on her like that was a bit rude. Such an action wasn’t entirely different from just brushing past someone in public and not bothering to apologize. However, if you didn’t disconnect when you did. You felt that you might be sitting there for another hour repeatedly assuring her that you didn’t need to be repaid for simply sitting with her just so she can get to sleep.

You didn’t take long in getting dressed. Since you had to file a few reports earlier today you were still dressed in your Uniform. All that you had to do was put your gloves and boots back on. After grabbing your veil, you quickly stepped outside. Fixing the piece of cloth back into place you quickly made your way to the elevator. You hadn’t realized, but the metal head band that held the veil in place felt extremely cold against your face. The metal diamond covering your nose felt as though an ice cube had encompassed it. You made a mental note to ask the Commander if it would be possible to get a custom headband that could be made with some form of cushion between your skin and the metal.

When the doors of the elevator closed behind you, you quickly hit floor 18. That was where 31O-b’s room was. Technically it was yours as well but since she slept there you decided to keep the medical room you now slept in. The ride to that floor would take a minute. You hadn’t thought about it till now but the Bunker was massive. In total there were at least forty levels, not counting the hangar and Android production facility. It was a wonder that the Station remained in Orbit if you considered the Gun Decks that were built just in case the Machines attempted to attack the Bunker directly.

Given the fact that you were stationed within the Field Combatant Division, working as an Operator assigned to a D Unit, you were only privy to a small portion of just what the Bunkers Defenses were. Even then, all you really knew was that if anything at all even managed to board the Station. They would be killed rather quickly. There was a reason the D Units were so effective at defending their positions.

The doors to the small elevator slowly opened with a hiss allowing you to step off. However, before you could turn to walk towards the 31O-b’s room a voice made you pause mid-step.

 

“31O? What are you doing at this hour?”

 

It was 2B. The Battler was looking at you with her head tilted to the left ever so slightly. You could ask the same of her. To your knowledge she wasn’t supposed to be deployed till next week with 7D. Something about a Factory close to the Resistance Camp.

 

“I decided to go for a walk. Am I not allowed to do that?”

 

You folded your arms and shifted your weight to your left leg. The response may have been a bit defensive but something about 2B made you feel on edge. This was concerning, her demeanor was different. She didn’t strike you as the type to just aimlessly walk around the Bunker. You noticed that she kept clenching her left fist slowly. Something was wrong. “You don’t strike me as the type to walk around the Bunker at night. What are _you_ doing at this hour?” You asked raising an eyebrow while staring at her intently. 2B’s mouth formed into the ever-present straight line that you usually saw her with. It must be a quirk of hers. It was difficult to gauge what she was feeling since she always wore her blindfold, but you got the feeling that her eyes were downcast. As her hands clenched into fists she quickly walked past you stating quietly.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

You watched her disappear down the hallway. Why couldn’t you shake this feeling that something had happened with her? Leaning against the wall next to the elevator, you quickly brought up a holographic interface. This warranted some investigation. Or at the very least, you should let 6O know about 2B’s behavior.

 

_6O, just ran into 2B. She’s acting strange. Did something happen?_

_\- 31O_

It was a bit short, but you were on your way to go sit with 31O-b. Now wasn’t exactly the time for eloquent messages. With the message sent, you resumed your journey to your old room. Not much had changed since you moved into your new room. Everything was exactly as you left it. Sitting against the wall on the bed was none other than 31O-b. A holographic interface hovering a few feet from her. Casting the room in a dull grey light. Upon the door opening she immediately looked up at you, causing you to flinch.

She had your face. That was the only thing you could think of when the two of you locked eyes. A few moments of silence passed before 31O-b’s face lit up. The Android scrambled off the bed nearly leaping towards you. Linking her arms around you in a tight hug as she exclaimed “You’re finally here!” It was a weird feeling, being hugged by someone exactly identical to you in terms of appearance. But you brushed the feeling aside before hesitantly hugging her back. You felt her relax a bit more as you said, “Sorry for taking so long, I ran into 2B on my way down.”

The Android stepped back releasing you from the hug before looking at you quizzically. “You saw 2B?” You nodded in affirmation while stepping into the room fully, allowing the door to close behind you. There seemed to be something on 31O-b’s mind that caused her to fidget in place for a bit while you sat down in the chair placed in front of the console.

 

“S-Sorry for asking you to come here…”

 

31O-b said quietly, any quieter and it would have been a mumble. You brushed the comment aside as you removed your veil. “I’ve already told you, there’s no need to worry about it.” She seemed to believe you because she slowly began to visibly relax. A few moments passed before she moved to the bed slipping under the covers. You noticed that she was watching you as you began to type away at the console. The bed was far too small, so you were thankful that she didn’t seem like she was going to ask you to join her. It didn’t take long to log in as yourself. You figured that since you would likely be in 31O-b’s room you might as well get some work done.

With only the clock to tell you how much time had passed, it was still difficult to gauge how long you had been working. The odd hours of an Operator long since destroying your internal clock. A quick glance at the digital clock on the console displayed: **3:30 am**. When you looked towards 31O-b you found that she was now sound asleep. You noticed that she had her hair fixed into a single long braid. So much for having your hair trimmed. Now that she was no doubt seen with that hairstyle, it meant that you would need to get your hair fixed much the same way.

A minor annoyance to be sure. But one you were willing to deal with it kept you from being found out. Another glance at the clock, **4 am**. In 15 minutes you would be due to start your shift. Well, technically speaking, 31O-b would be due to start her shift. But you felt that maybe you should take the shift. After all you were already fully awake and ready. Might as well, right?

You left a brief note for 31O-b on the console before grabbing your veil and left. When the door closed behind you, you took a moment to affix the cloth to your face. The Command Center was quiet for a change. As you descended that steps you noted that 21O was already at her console, working. So were three other Operators. The Commander was, unsurprisingly, absent from the ground floor. When you booted up your console you were greeted with a massive que of reports.

 

…… **_Lovely._**

 

Fortunately, most of the reports that needed to be filed were merely post-action reports from 7D’s recent deployment. It took the better part of two hours to file all 230 reports. You had long since grown oblivious to the Commander Center steadily becoming livelier. A steady stream of Operators taking their seats and positions about the Commander Center. Preparing for another arduous day of data analysis or filing. With the lull of Machine Activity in the Sector, the Operators seized the chance to catch up on the growing back log of reports, requests, and new Intel delivered by the Scanners in the field.

With the last of the reports filed you clasped your glove hands together before raising them above your head. Stretching both your back and arms. Sighing happily when the tension was quickly relieved. That was when you heard it. A small sniffle. Was…… someone crying? You looked around at the other Operators quietly working but none looked to be upset. Every single one of them focused intently on the screen in front of them. Again, the sound reached your ears. Only far more distinct this time. Coming from the terminal directly in front of yours.

 

It was 6O.

 

Upon closer inspection you found her hunched over her console with her face presumably in her hands. The sight alone sparked a fair amount of worry. 6O being upset was unheard of, as far as you could recall. After quickly ensuring that there were no additional reports to file and that any potential reports would simply be forwarded to 8O you quickly stood. When you neared her console the normally bubbly Operator looked up at you.

 

“O-Oh, hey 31O… c-can I help you?”

 

You frowned in response. “Come with me.” With that single phrase you quickly grabbed her hand, gently pulling her from her console before hurriedly leaving the Command Center. You ignored 6O’s meek protests while you walked down the hallway with a determined expression. Stopping when you reached 6O’s room. When it became apparent that you weren’t about to backdown, the blond-haired Operator unlocked the door allowing the both of you entrance.

Her room was unsurprisingly well decorated. Carefully cut-out pictures of various locations were taped to the wall. Small poorly folded Origami figurines scattered about her terminal. Instead of the standard issue blanket that every bed on the Bunker had, she replaced it with a quilted blanket. A mixture of various colored squares decorating the large piece of cloth. A pleasant scent danced across your senses, you noticed that 6O had passed by you on her way to her bed. Was that perfume? A second passed before you were convinced that she was in fact wearing perfume.

She carelessly tossed her veil onto her console. You mimicked her before sitting next to the defeated Operator. Her head hanging slightly along with her shoulders. An upsetting image altogether that worried you. You’ve never seen her like this before. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad. “Hey… what happened?” You asked gently as 6O sniffled and wiped her eyes again. Her lower lip quivered a little as she tried to muster up some semblance of a composure before she explained

 

“Th-There was this Operator I kind of liked… b-but when I asked her out, she…she…”

 

Oh. She was turned down. You frowned knowing better than to say anything. Slowly you rubbed her back in a reassuring manner. “And she said such horrible things to me!” She began to wail loudly burying her face in her gloved hands. The distraught Operator blubbered other bits and pieces of the ordeal. But try as you might, you couldn’t dissect anything of what she said. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Managing to tell you a few more fragments. The Operator she asked out was 8O. When 6O asked her out, she apparently reacted pretty badly. Calling her all sorts of horrible names. After a few minutes she finally managed to calm down. Slowly wiping her puffy red eyes before looking up at you “31O… d-do you think I’m a useless O-Operator?”

What?! What kind of question was that! Just who in their right mind would call her such a thing?! You smiled at her reassuringly before pulling the upset Operator into a tight hug as you replied “Of course not. Your one of the sweetest, most caring people that I know. You even had the patience to teach me how to be a proper Operator. Your the exact opposite of useless. Never call yourself useless, understand?” You felt her arms snake around your sides as she hugged you back. Muffled whimpers escaping the normally bubbly Operator for a few more minutes. Just what exactly did 8O have against 6O? Before you could dwell on it, 6O sat up wiping her eyes one more time. When she noticed you staring at her she managed a weak smile. It struck you by just how stunning she looked without her veil. You stared intently into her wide green eyes, despite what happened, she still held that spark of innocence that always shown when she studied pictures of Earth. Albeit slightly dampened but the fact that she still held that spark was a testament to her energetic and loving spirit.

 

You smiled at her again when suddenly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh heh :D
> 
> It's a bit short but I think the content makes up for it (─‿‿─) 
> 
> You guys won't burn me at the stake for that cliff hangar, right?
> 
> …right?
> 
> You know I love all you adorable, compassionate, loving, caring, Readers.....right?
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! Also I might edit and add more, not really sure.....
> 
> please don't hurt me >.<


	11. You take my breath away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out quickly because of the last chapters cliff hangar, sorry for any errors I might have missed...

Bliss. That was probably the most prevalent feeling you could identify when 6O captured your lips. She had leaned forward and kissed you when you smiled at her. All you could do was draw a blank as time itself froze. Yes, you were certain. She tasted almost like Vanilla. After what felt like an eternity, 6O slowly pulled back. You leaned forward in a desperate attempt to make the kiss last just a second longer. She studied your face seemingly almost worried about how you might react. When you make no indication that you were going to say anything, that expression turned to fear.

What could you say? You didn’t want to take advantage of her. She was just turned down after all. It would be cruel to let this go on. To be a rebound. But you couldn’t deny how much you wanted to kiss her again. Would you really do this?

 

“I-I’m sorry, I-”

 

6O stuttered looking both worried, upset, terrified. She moved to stand up but paused when you stopped her by grabbing her wrist. You gently pulled her back down to the bed. Concern painted across your face. The Android seemed puzzled but frowned when you asked gently. “6O, are you really sure about this? You were just turned down by 8O. You’re really emo-” 6O didn’t seem to want to hear it as she pressed her lips to yours again. It wasn’t fierce or passionate. It was… tentative. As if 6O was testing the waters. Your hands slowly drifted up to her hips but then trailed up her sides as she gently pushed you down onto the bed. Straddling your waist while your head rested comfortably on one of her many soft pillows. Slowly she pulled back just enough so that she could look at you. Bracing herself with both hands next to your head. Emerald eyes searching yours, for what? You weren’t sure. But she seemed to find what she was looking for. She lowered her head preparing to capture your lips. However, you met her half way, gently teasing her lips with your tongue. They parted allowing you to slip inside. Wait.... this was going too fast. It wasn't right. 

Reluctantly you began to gently press your hands against her shoulders. Sending the silent message to stop. When she pulled back, a mixture of confusion and.... something else. You weren't sure, but you knew that you needed to put a stop to this before it went too far. 

 

"6O... We can't-" You swallowed. If you screwed this up, you'd only end up hurting her more. With reluctance you sat up. The action prompting the blond haired Operator to slide back off you. Once you were comfortable you began, "I don't want to hurt you. You were just turned down by 8O...." This was difficult. With so little information to go on. This wasn't going to-

“I know that you think I’m emotional right now. But… I want this. You… well, I know that you think it’s weird.” 6O bit her lower lip while she searched for the words. You remained silent, patiently waiting. “I’m an Android and you’re… you’re a Human. But I know that what I feel isn’t just programmed into me. It’s real.” 6O’s eyes began to fill with tears again but she swallowed and continued after wiping her eyes. You could tell that she’d been dwelling on this for a while. 

 

“The things you do, what you say, the way you seem so… _passionate_ when you’re working. Well.... before you showed up, I started to wonder if we’d ever be able to reclaim Earth. The war has been going on for so _long._ But when you said that we should be fighting take back our home together…”

 

She began to choke up. Unable to bring herself to finish her sentence. You couldn’t help but smile. 6O was being honest. When she seemed on the verge of tears again you caught her hands before she could wipe her eyes. A gasp escaped those delicate lips you longed to taste again. When she looked up at you with those beautiful wide green eyes, you smiled gently.

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt 6O. It doesn’t matter to me that you’re an Android. Your _you._ ”

 

For emphasis you moved one of her hands to her chest. Placing your hand fully over hers. They were almost exactly the same size, almost mirroring each other. Right where her Black Box, her heart, was. You could just barely feel the faint hum of energy emanating from the mysterious piece of technology. “But your special to me, I’m worried that you might regret this because you were just turned down by 8O. That you might be caught up in the moment.”

 

“I’m not…”

 

She mumbled, the hand over her heart slowly closing into a fist. You bit back a sigh. “Alright 6O.” The woman’s eyes shot up to yours. Almost as if she wasn’t sure she heard you right. A few moments passed as her face changed from worried to relief. You just smiled at her again as she slowly lowered her hands. “Thank you…” Came her soft-almost quiet-reply. The whisper of fabric followed soon after when you laid down. Stretching your legs. 6O laid down next to you, trapping your arm under her. Pulling you close to her before she buried her face into your neck. Warmth seeped into your body as the Operator relaxed. Oh how you wished you could stay like this forever. Absentmindedly, you placed your free hand over hers which rested right over your heart. The two of you remained quiet for a few minutes before you finally broke the silence, but you wished the two of you could remain together like this for a few more hours.

 

“We should be getting back, or we’ll be missed.”

 

6O gave a muffled response. The vibrations reverberating through your body. A soft laugh escaped you as you asked “What?”

 

“Mmph.”

 

Was her response as she hugged you tighter before letting out a content sigh. Ah, so that’s how it’s going to be. Your hand slowly trailed down over her arm before coming to rest at her completely exposed side. Protected only by black leather and soft thin fabric. An audible gasp from 6O signaled that she’d realized just what was about to happen. Although a bit too late.

You dug your hand into her side stimulating the sensitive nerves. 6O exploded in uncontrollable giggles weakly trying to push your hand away as she rolled onto her back. When she managed to calm down you felt her lightly punch your arm with a pout “That was mean.”

A smile graced your lips as looked down at her. Bracing yourself with your arm while looking down at her. She stared back at you intently. Again, time seemed to stop. You asked, “How are you feeling?” 6O frowned which prompted you to smile reassuringly at her. “Let’s get back and we can talk in the Chat, ok?” The Android finally replied

 

“Well, alright, but…”

 

She bit her bottom lip again. This must be a quirk of hers when she’s nervous. Before you could ask her what’s wrong she shook her head and smiled at you. Deep down you hoped you could see that smile of hers more often. The two of you left 6O’s room in relative quickness. You both agreed to quickly examine the others Uniform. Wary that a fellow attentive Operator might spot evidence of your prior flight of passion. At first it seemed like you both had managed to return unnoticed.

 

Until 21O invited you to a Chat.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Scanning Data Packets……]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 21O_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 21O: I was beginning to wonder if you two would be coming back_

 

_Operator 31O: Hey, it’s not what you think._

 

_Operator 21O: 31O?_

 

_Operator 31O: What?_

 

_Operator 21O: Please take care of her._

That was completely unlike 21O. The stern Operator- who was the literal incarnation of: by the book – was asking you to take care of 6O? Unable to resist, you looked over at 21O – eye’s almost shining with interest. The ever-attentive Operator glanced over at you. From your console- and despite her veil – you could see that she was genuine.

 

_Operator 21O: She’s a good person, I only want what is best for her._

 

_Operator 21O: 6O may be… Overly energetic in her displays of affection. But I worry about her all the same._

You couldn’t help but smile. 21O really was the motherly type. The keyboard beneath your fingers let out the telltale clacking as you typed your response. It wasn’t the same as bringing 6O to meet your parents, but at least you had 21O’s approval; Nevertheless, it was something. Almost immediately your thoughts turned to your previous worries. A heavy weight resting atop your hands, forcing you to stop. What if you accidentally hurt her? She was caught up in the moment, right? But… you had kissed her back. Slowly you deleted your response to start anew.

 

_Operator 31O: But what if this is a bad idea?_

 

_Operator 21O: What do you mean?_

 

_Operator 31O: I mean, what if she was just caught up in the moment?_

It was 21O’s turn to look at you. The expression of concern combined with an undertone of approval now replaced with a hard stare. Almost as if she was studying you. Moments turned to minutes while you held her stare. Returning the gesture with genuine worry. Slowly 21O turned to face her screen again.

 

_Operator 21O: I’m afraid I can’t give you an answer. But, I’m positive that the two of you can work that out. If such an unlikely event were to pass._

 

_Operator 31O: Alright._

 

_Operator 21O: Then the matter is settled._

_[……Operator 21O has left the Chat…..]_

_[……Operator 6O has joined the Chat…..]_

_Operator 6O: Hey, your message said that 2B was acting strange?_

 

_Operator 31O: Yeah, she was. Has 9S performed maintenance on her lately? He might have missed something._

 

_Operator 6O: He’s… undergoing a reformat_

A reformat? But why? He was perfectly fine when you last saw him. You looked over your screen to see 6O’s reaction, but she had her back turned to you. Patiently waiting for your reply.

 

_Operator 6O: He was infected with a Logic Virus and his back up was corrupted._

 

_Operator 31O: But that doesn’t make sense!_

 

_Operator 6O: 31O… These things sometimes happen. He got infected while on his way to the surface. Most likely it was implanted sometime before he backed up. So....._

You were furious. How could they just delete his memories like that and act so casual? You noticed the Commander look up at you briefly before returning to her conversation with two Operators in front of her. Slowly, your eyes narrowed. How could she be so cold?

 

_Operator 6O: They did the same thing with 40S. Except, she tried to back up before the Virus attacked her memories. It corrupted her back up completely, so they had to quarantine her entire back up before deleting it. She was recently released from Maintenance last week. She was your first assigned Unit. If you want, I can go with you to see her when you go on break in a few hours._

Your eyes widened. 40S! She was ok! But……

 

‘ _They did the same thing with 40S. Except, she tried to back up before the Virus attacked her memories. It corrupted her back up completely, so they had to quarantine her entire back up before deleting it.’_

Your gloved hands shook as they slowly clenched into fists. The leather quietly creaking from the strain. Just breath. Now wasn’t the time to be emotional. It was callous-you knew that-but you couldn’t afford to make a scene. This was just a fact of every-day life to them. A cold reality that the Androids had to simply live with. The time for being the ‘New Operator’ was long gone. You were supposed to be just like the other Operators now. This was supposed to be normal for you too.

 

_Operator 31O: But how could 9S get infected when there weren’t any machines around?_

 

_Operator 6O: I don’t know, but these things just happen 31O_

 

_Operator 31O: But it doesn’t make sense! There must be something else going on!_

 

_Operator 6O: 31O please listen to me, Logic Viruses can be caused by a lot of things. The best we can do is just hope for the best and back up whenever we get the_ _chance._

 

_Operator 6O: I need to contact 2B. But I’ll keep this Chat open, so we can talk, ok?_

This just wasn’t fair. On the outside you seemed calm and composed. A fact who’s sole existence was allowed only by your veil. However, on the inside, you were screaming. They were _gone._ Everything that made the two Scanners who they were, their memories, were gone. Wiped clean to start anew. A snap of the fingers. Just like that.

You wanted to scream at the Commander. But what good will that do? This was becoming unbearable. How could they live like this? Did they just choose to not think about it? Did they-

A soft hand on your shoulder made you jump. Quickly turning your head to look up at the potential aggressor. You found 6O’s bright green eyes staring back down at you. Faintly, you could see a smile behind her veil. “Hey… it’s time for your break.” She said quietly so that no one could hear. Was it really time for your break? A quick glance at the clock confirmed 6O’s statement. You’d been losing track of time more often. Were it not for 6O’s interference – you’d have been sitting at your console all day going in circles.

6O had to guide you out of the Command Center. Once the two of you were outside in the hallway, you quickly leaned against the wall. You tore your veil- headband and all -off, gasping for air. It never occurred to you how stifling it can get in there.

 

“It’s just not fair…”

 

You stated in a soft voice as 6O placed a comforting hand on your forearm. Eyes full of concern while she pressed her forehead against yours. “It is, but that’s just, I don’t know, more of a reason to enjoy every moment we can with the ones closest to us – you know?” It was clear that this subject wasn’t something she talked about often. Much less ever expected to explain to a Human. Was she blushing? 6O slowly intertwined her fingers with yours, squeezing your hand gently. The action brought a small amount of comfort. What if 6O was infected? The thought made you sick to your stomach as you imagined her brilliant, emerald green, eyes glowing a hellish red. You quickly banished the thought from your mind.

Somehow the bubbly Operator sensed your sudden bout of uneasiness. You knew that the two of you have already broken several rules. But what 6O did next was certainly sure to get the both of you yelled at by the Commander. A surprised gasp escaped you but was cut short as 6O captured your lips in a gentle kiss. Time seemed to slow to a stop for a moment before she slowly pulled away. You had realized that you closed your eyes. Pleasantly caught up in the tender moment the two you shared. 6O smiled at you, “We should go get something to eat.”

She was right. You did need to get something to eat. The statement was geared more towards you than anything. 6O was an Android after all, the Operator didn’t need to eat. “Devola and Popola probably already have something prepared for me. They’ll be wondering where I am.” You muttered quietly to her – ignoring the looks the two of you were earning from a few Operators who were leaving the Command Center on break. Their hushed whispers fell on deaf ears. You didn’t really care for what they were saying and neither did 6O it seemed. With great reluctance, you slowly pushed off the wall. But you noticed that 6O didn’t release her grip on your hand as you began walking towards the closest elevator.

You found that Devola and Popola were patiently waiting in your room sitting next to each other. The twins had set your lunch down on the bed. A tray holding a plate of mixed diced vegetables and a grilled steak. Next to the plate was a small bowl of mashed potatoes.

 

“Oh hey, we prepared your lunch.”

 

Devola stated as you and 6O arrived. Waiting till the door closed behind you before speaking. When you sat down next to the tray you replied, “Thanks.” You smiled at the twins and began to work on the meal. Meanwhile, 6O sat next to you while Popola explained “With any luck, the next Supply Shuttle will have better Produce."

Popola’s statement caused you to frown. Why would she say something like that? ‘With any luck, the next Supply Shuttle will have better Produce'? Were they having difficulty getting supplies? You made a mental note to ask them about it. Another thought occurred to you, maybe the twins could-

 

“H-Hey, 31O?”

 

You blinked once before looking at 6O. The Operator was looking at you expectantly with a blush dusting her cheeks before she asked after a few minutes. “W-Would you like to… s-sleep with me tonight? I-In my room that is…”

 

......?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeaaah (¬‿¬) I got a little carried away.....
> 
> I may have to bump up that rating.....
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think >.<


	12. Just like me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really worked hard on this to make it right, hope you guys enjoy!

You stared at 6O in disbelief. Confusion and shock clearly evident in your expression as you looked at the outgoing Operator. The same Operator who also took the initiative to express her feelings for you mere hours ago. Who now sat on your bed, an intense blush on her face, while she hesitantly turned to look at you. Devola and Popola both were equally stunned. Not by the fact that it was 6O that was asking you. They hardly knew her – if at all. No, they were shocked that an Android of YoRHa just asked a Human to sleep with her.

 

“I-I’m sorry… but what?”

 

Was all you could manage to croak out. Still unable to completely wrap your head around the full gravity of what 6O had just asked of you. The aforementioned Operator nervously clasped her hands together while looking down at her lap. “Uhm…” She began, unsure of how to ask you again. The blush dusting her cheeks gradually becoming more prominent. Minutes passed before she suddenly stood, dashing out of the room at full speed.

 

“I’MSOSORRYFORGETIASKED!!!!”

 

She almost yelled at the top of her lungs. Disappearing in a blur of black and gold as the door closed swiftly behind her. Barring any chance of allowing you to chase after her. You swallowed uneasily before setting your fork down on the tray in your lap. The atmosphere within your room had suddenly become quite awkward. When you looked towards the Twins, you found Devola trying her best to stifle the fit of giggles that were quickly overcoming her. Meanwhile, Popola didn’t seem to share in her Sisters amusement. Quite the opposite in fact. It dawned on you that she had been rather quiet since she last spoke.

Her expression was rather solemn. Something that Devola quickly caught on to. The realization quickly dashing any amusement she once had. “Popola.” You said, catching the auburn-haired Androids attention. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

The Android raised an eyebrow as she looked at you. Her expression shifting from solemn to curious. “No I don’t-” a hint of worry clouded her features “-is there something wrong with your meal?” You shook your head quickly dispelling her worry before asking, “You mentioned that the you hoped the next Supply Shuttle will bring better produce. Is there something wrong?” That seemed to be something that Popola wished you hadn’t caught. The sidelong glanced she shared with Devola evident in that regard. You began to wonder if there was something you should know. But before you asked, Popola replied

 

“Well…"

 

Devola quickly spoke up. Her tone firm and authoritative with just an underlying hint of caution. “It’s nothing you need to be concerned about. Really, I imagine that you have more pressing matters to worry about rather than our own problems.” Popola couldn’t help but let out a weary sigh as she stated in a stressed tone “Devola…”

“Does it have to do with the Resistance and YoRHa? Anemone asked me to consider letting the Resistance have jurisdiction over my protection and to transfer down to her Camp. She seemed pretty upset when I told her no.”

You quickly wished that you hadn’t said that. Because Devola and Popola shared a concerned glance that seemed to speak volumes to the other. “We… need to go check on something.” Devola quickly explained, vacating the room with Popola in tow. You watched them leave wondering what was so urgent that they needed to leave so abruptly. Slowly you set the tray of food to your left. Your appetite long gone. Now replaced with worry in the pit of your stomach. This was something you wished that you were more involved in. The Resistance and YoRHa were supposed to be allies. Were relations between them genuinely becoming strained over one Human? They’ve been working together for years to supply and protect the Colony on the Moon. What made you so different?

This didn’t make sense to you. Why so much fuss over who gets to protect one Human who wasn’t on the Colony? The questions just kept stacking up. With so little information to go on, you began to run through your head every Android you knew that had continuous contact with the Resistance. So far you only knew of 2B and 9S. The latter wasn’t an option due to obvious reasons. That just left 2B as your only option.

With aforementioned Android in mind, you set off towards her room. It was relatively easy to find. Her room was down the hall from the Command Center. The door was identical to every single one in the Bunker. Bland and completely white. The Black rectangle painted next to her door with the blocky white lettering ‘2B’ somehow felt more off-putting than the others. Maybe it was because she-in particular-was always so cold towards everyone. Tentatively, you knocked on her door a few times.

It felt like an eternity before the door finally opened. Revealing 2B standing in the threshold. She was wearing her black dress and blindfold like always. You wondered if she ever changed into something more comfortable. Yeah, right, 2B and comfortable? Highly unlikely. The Android frowned but you paid her no attention. You noticed that 6O was sitting on her bed, veil clutched tightly in her fists, and- wait… Was 6O crying? The Bubbly Operator didn't seem to notice that 2B had another guest. Your eyes shifted towards 2B as you stated in an expressionless tone. Calm. Someone needed to be the calm one in this conversation.

 

“2B, I need to talk to you.”

 

She remained silent for a moment. “What is it that you want to talk about?” You hadn’t noticed that 2B took several steps forward. Pushing you back to the point that the door closed behind her. A frown tugged at your lips, hidden by your veil. Choosing to ignore her blatant rudeness you replied. “The Resistance has been giving Devola and Popola trouble when it comes to getting supplies. Do you know why the Resistance would be giving them trouble?”

The Battler mirrored your frown but didn’t say anything. Her normally expressionless face spoke volumes when you asked “You know who I am. Why all the fuss over me? Doesn’t the Resistance already help supply the Colony?” 2B's face darkened significantly when you folded your arms. She finally replied “No, I don’t know.” Annnnd she’s lying. It was obvious. Written all over her body language and face. The fact that it took her so long to answer was another reason. You’ve read 6O’s reports, 2B and 9S had been working closely with Anemone lately. For months even. There was no way she didn’t know anything.

Quite honestly you were fed up by this point. Maybe it was time to let loose a little. The Commander may even become a bit more compliant with telling you things. “What the fuck is your problem, 2B? If you have an issue with me then how about growing a spine.” Before she could reply you added “Or do you need to be ordered to grow one? You certainly live up to the YoRHa standard. The Council must be very proud of you.” That must have struck a chord within 2B because her fists closed tightly. But she still said nothing. Well at least you got a response out of her. Despite your question, she still didn't reply. You turned on your heel, calmly stating, before you stormed off

 

“You know what? Here’s an order for you, as a _Human,_ tell 6O that I hope she is ok and that I’m worried about her.”

 

The sound of your heels clicking on the floor seemed to echo louder. You began to slow as you neared the elevator. What if… there was no Colony?

 

‘ _The Commander is lying to you’_

 

It couldn’t be possible. Why would the Commander lie to you?

 

‘ _The Bunker is first and foremost a Military Installation.’_

 

You slowed to a stop just outside the elevator. The doors hissed open, but no one boarded the moving platform. Eyes full of worry slowly tracked towards the window. A view of Earth graced you. Though you were hundreds of miles away, it seemed so peaceful. You knew better. Could she really be lying to you? She couldn’t be…… right?

 

In the back of your mind. A small voice said differently. Oh gods how you wished you were wrong. But you began to recall how every conversation with the Commander would change to another subject the moment you brought up the Colony.  

 

“There you are!”

 

Your thoughts were wonderfully interrupted by a familiar voice. Your voice. 31O-b was almost running towards you, however, in reality, she was walking fast. A perk of the Androids? Their fast walk was almost like a run compared to you. As she slowed to a stop you found yourself sliding down to the floor. 31O-b followed you, kneeling so that she was eye level with you. Resting her hands on both her knees. “It’s easy to forget that the Earth is controlled by the Machines, you know? When I look down at it that is.” You observed, watching the planet. The Android raised an eyebrow, perplexed by your statement. Were you that obvious?

A rhetorical question. For all intents and purposes, she was essentially an Android version of you. When you looked at her again, it was written all over her veiled face. It was clear that she knew that something bothered you. She was your twin. Your 'family'.

Perhaps that is what you needed right now. Someone that you could call ‘family’. “Are you ok?” 31O-b asked while she tilted her head to the right ever so slightly. A fraction of an inch. Moments after she asked her question you couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Your limbs felt heavy with the weight of the world. It was almost enough to make you laugh. Here you were, caught up in the middle of a war. Yet you distinctly remembered planning to leave this forsaken space station. What were you words again?

 

'Not privy to being conscripted in a war?'

 

Something along those lines. Assigned to a Scanner, then to a Defender. The second designed for Combat. For fighting. “Is there really anyone on the Moon? Or am I…” You trailed off, glancing at her. It was unsettling. Seeing yourself staring back at you. Blinking, breathing, fully self-aware. Nothing like the mirror image that stared back at you when you looked at a mirror.

The question was pointless. One that you asked without fully expecting an answer. Which would probably explain the shock that followed when you received an answer. An answer that actually made sense. One that was actually…… satisfying.

“Well… yes, there is, obviously. It’s just difficult to tell because of the Broadcasts. They really cracked down on the transmissions that are allowed to leave the Colony. Ever since the Council realized that the reason the Machines were able to predict the movements of the YoRHa Units on the ground by simply triangulating where the Signals were being sent, they created the Command Units to act in their stead. Now all that’s allowed to leave the Colony are the Broadcasts meant to boost morale. That way, the ground Units are in less danger since the Machines can only make broad predictions of where there will be an attack.”

31O-b just smiled at you when you acknowledged her reply with a shocked expression. You were floored. Not because you received an answer. But because you received an answer that made _sense._ It didn’t leave you with more questions, it _answered_ your question. For a moment you wondered if maybe she was only saying what you wanted to hear. An interface materialized in front of her as she quickly composed a message.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

You asked. Without missing a beat she replied, “Just arranging for someone from the Colony to contact you.”

 

……

 

Hold on.

 

What…

 

…Did she just say?

 

‘arranging for someone from the Colony to contact you?’ Was it really that easy? That simple? With a simple swipe of her hand she quickly dismissed the interface. Her message sent. “What do you mean?” The Android giggled before leaning forward. Pressing her forward against yours. Warmth seeping into your skin from the point of contact. Closing her eyes briefly she replied “Your upset because you aren’t sure if your alone. Just like me.” The two of you stayed in that position for a moment longer before 31O-b leaned back. A smile remained on her face as you let her pull you to your feet. Her smile was contagious. The Android accomplished so much within a short amount of time that you couldn’t help but feel… Nervous? Anxious? You weren’t sure. Perhaps… Perhaps she was warranted a second chance. Not because she was able to make a way forward for you. But because she said something that you couldn’t shake from your thoughts.

 

‘ _Your upset because you aren’t sure if your alone. Just like me.’_

 

Now it was 31O-b’s turn to feel floored. Some part of your felt sad that she would react as she did. But you couldn’t help yourself. An instinct you could call it. An urge to shield her from all that was bad in this world. You reached out and pulled the Android close to you, hugging her tightly.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Those two words drew a surprised gasp from 31O-b. She brought her hands up to hug you back just as tightly. Burying her veiled face into your neck. The body double- no, she wasn’t just some ‘body double’, her reactions and feelings were clearly genuine. Though neither of you shared the same parents. 31O-b was your twin. Your sister. This affectionate gesture was what 31O-b had been craving. She was willing to disregard protocol, disobey clearly dictated orders, just to help you feel as though you weren’t alone. Willing to be punished by the Commander, to help _you._ Disobeying orders that were programmed within an Android the moment they were created is unthinkable. But she did it anyway. A testament to the type of person she is.  That she was willing to disregard a fundamental part of her existence-to obey orders-showed not only that she was more than an Android. It demonstrated that she was her own person.

It would be cruel to not acknowledge what she had done. Regardless of what it was. When you released her from your hug, you finally asked, “There is something else I would like you to do for me.” Her head tilted a fraction of an inch. Indicating that she was listening. “Would you be willing to braid my hair like yours?” 31O-b merely smiled at you yet again. Displaying her willingness to do so, and her silent appreciation of your acknowledgement, your acceptance, that she was your sibling.

The journey to 31O-b’s room was quiet and slow. Your Android twin having to travel a handful of paces ahead of you to ensure that no one else was traveling down the stark white hallway. However, that minor annoyance lasted only briefly. There was only 20 minutes left of your break. More than enough time. 31O-b was already sitting patiently on the bed when you arrived. Boots tossed carelessly beside the console, so she could fold her legs under her. You discarded your veil before sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her.

 

“There is something you should know.”

 

That caught your attention. What could it possibly be this time? Oh no, don’t- it can’t be. Was it…

 

… 88O?

 

“The girls want to know why ‘we’ take breaks every two hours. They cornered me on my second day in a Chat to ask about it.”

 

Oh. Well at leas-

 

“Also, 88O approached me about your relationship with 6O before I ran into you.”

 

Fuck.

 

The soft ‘ _pap!’_ of 31O-b’s gloves landing on the bed beside her reached your ears before you felt soft delicate fingers begin to slowly rake through your hair. She was running her fingers through your hair, straightening the soft silk like strands before she would begin. It was a relaxing sensation. One that calmed your nerves enough to begin working on how to solve the problem presented to you.

 

“The girls really do enjoy getting into other people’s business.”

 

You replied, absentmindedly, while closing your eyes. Resting your hands in your lap, back completely straight. 31O-b didn’t say anything. Too caught up in her enjoyment with the task at hand. There was no sound within the small room. A welcome change of pace, now that you had this moment to yourself.

Your mind drifted back to what 31O-b had explained to you. The Machines had forgone simply intercepting the communication Signals sent from the Colony down to the ground forces. Instead, they decided to merely increase Machine presence in the general area that the Signal was sent. Shoring up defenses of critical points of interest in said area. A crude but effective tactic. No one would be none the wiser. If you had sent a communication to the Colony, you would have announced its presence on the Moon and, subsequently, doom the remainder of Humanity. Suddenly you felt glad for the Commanders stubbornness. Not that you would tell her.

31O-b didn’t need to go that far, arranging a secure and discreet meeting with someone from the Colony. Merely knowing this small bit of Intelligence was enough. You could live with this. This was fine. The weight of knowing that you could doom Humanity out of pure selfish interest was something that you would not be able to bear.

 

“The Commander has approved the request to meet with someone from the Colony. A flight Unit is being sent to Collect an H type who tends to the Medical needs there.”

 

Was it really that simple? That easy? You had a difficult time wrapping your head around this fact. “Are……Are you serious?” You hesitantly asked, eyes tracking to look at something-anything-in a vain attempt to occupy your attention. To settle your nerves. “Of course, I wouldn’t have any reason to lie to you.” 31O-b replied with a carefree tone. She must really be enjoying this moment. Braiding your hair, that is. An interface materialized in front of you with a soft chime of bells accompanying it. There was only 15 minutes left till you had to return to your duties.

A message was sitting in your inbox. From the Commander, no less. With one deft movement you opened the message.

 

_Devola and Popola appear to have forgotten to file the necessary reports regarding your arm. An H Unit has been sent to take care of the matter. She will take you to Maintenance._

  * _YoRHa Commander._



Well that is unexpected. Perhaps the Commander was arranging for you to discreetly meet this H Type? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is! I wonder if you guys will notice some foreshadowing tid-bits I scattered throughout the chapter. Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think! I love to hear what you guys think :D


	13. Intermission: Behind the Scenes, part 1, building tension and a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to take a break but didn't want to leave any of you hanging. After careful debate, I've decided to pull the curtain back on some of the things going on behind the scenes. Merely to help explain and point out the reasoning behind certain characters actions. Namely, this chapter will be focused around the negotiations between Commander White and Anemone. Therefore, 31O will not make an appearance in this chapter. This takes place directly after 'you', the Reader/31O, go on break.
> 
> An additional note: Everything takes place within a modified YoRHa Chat. Purely done in the interest of allowing you to freely visualize what Commander White and Anemone are doing while the Negotiations are taking place.

_YoRHa Secure Server 18_

 

_9: 43 Pm BUNKER time_

 

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

 

_YoRHa, For the Glory of Mankind._

 

_Participating Units:_

_YoRHa Commander: White_

_Resistance Leader, Designation: Anemone_

 

_White: She will remain on the Bunker. That is non-negotiable Anemone._

 

_Anemone: Damnit, Commander! She deserves to be on Earth. Her presence will significantly boost everyone's morale down here!_

 

_White: That is what the Councils Broadcasts are for. They are meant to boost the morale of the troops. For both YoRHa and the Resistance._

 

_Anemone: You and I both know that is bullshit. They may work for some but there are a lot of us who know what happened. You included._

 

 _White: I don't know what you are talking about._   _Furthermore, the descent to the planets Surface is proof enough that it is too dangerous to allow her to remain planet side._

 

_Anemone: Had you waited for my men to arrive at the outpost we could have taken it from there. We know the terrain better than YoRHa. The Machines would never find her._

 

_White: Need I remind you that by the time your men arrived at the outpost, half of the unit you sent had been wiped out and the modified Flight Unit sent to retrieve her was already on its way back to the Bunker with her in tow._

 

_Anemone: ……_

 

_White: I've been far more lenient than I should be with your terms Anemone. You should be grateful that I am letting you getting away with half of your demands as it is._

 

_Anemone: ……_

 

_White: Anemone._

 

_Anemone: What?_

 

_White: I understand your position. She's our last chance. But wouldn't it be better that she stay up here with us where there is no chance of the Machines discovering her than having her on the Surface? You said as much yourself after I informed you that she would make a full recovery._

 

_Anemone: ……Yes._

 

_White: Then we are in agreement._

 

_Anemone: Far from it._

 

_White: What do you mean?_

 

_Anemone: I've just received word that my people have finished restoring an old underground Human Military Bunker. We originally planned to use it as another Command Center and Android production facility. But it's a perfect place to keep her if you allow her to stay planet side._

 

_Anemone: The Resistance has every right to have jurisdiction over her. We've been fighting longer and deserve it. Now hand her over or else our agreement to keep her a secret is over._

 

_White: Anemone, don't do this._

 

_Anemone: I'm sending some modified Supply Shuttles up to retrieve her. Either you send her to the drop off Hangar for me to retrieve her or I go public. By the way, I'm going up there to oversee it personally._

 

_White: Then you leave me no choice._

 

_[……YoRHa Commander: White has revoked Resistance Leader, Designation: Anemone's access privileges. Resistance Leader, Designation: Anemone has been disconnected from the Server……}_

 

 

 

_YoRHa Secure Server 18_

 

_12: 43 Pm BUNKER time_

 

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

 

_YoRHa, For the Glory of Mankind._

 

_Participating Units:_

_YoRHa Commander: White_

_YoRHa Commander: Grey_

_YoRHa Commander: Black_

 

_White: The Resistance Leader: Anemone, has threatened to go public about the Human I located if we don't transfer jurisdiction of her protection to the Resistance._

 

 _Grey: That is unacceptable._   _The Resistance does not have the manpower nor resources to successfully protect her._

 

_Black: Agreed._

 

_Grey: Something must be done._

 

_Black: Agreed. The descent to the planets Surface gave us all the answers we needed. Until the Aliens and their Machine Lifeforms are annihilated, she cannot be allowed to return to the Planet._

 

_White: I'll take care of it. Before she arrives, I'll send the Human to another part of the Bunker then take care of Anemone._

 

_Black: An acceptable proposition._

 

_White: Then it is settled._

 

_Black: Yes. However, there is another problem._

 

_Grey: 10H_

 

_White: I have already taken the proper measures._

 

_Black: Explain._

 

_White: 10H is currently being reformatted. She will believe that she has been sent with the Human to personally handle maintenance of the Human's prosthetic arm. She will work alongside the former Resistance Androids: Devola and Popola._

 

_Grey: Good idea_

 

_Black: Agreed._

 

_Grey: What about 7E?_

 

_White: She will remain as her assigned Unit. 7E is an ideal choice for her personal protection._

 

_Grey: One E Unit isn't enough. I'll transfer two more E Units to your facility._

 

_White: Glory to Mankind._

 

_Black: Glory to Mankind._

 

_Grey: Glory to Mankind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think! (~˘▾˘)~


	14. Now arriving.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and decided to take a different route. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You were impressed by 31O-b’s skills at braiding. She finished not even minutes after you read the message that the Commander had sent you. Slender lithe arms wrapped around you from behind after she finished. Her voice announcing with an underlying tone of happiness.

 

“All done!”

 

The Android had certainly become quite expressive, you mused, patting her arm with your free hand until she finally released you from her tight grip. Sitting back on her heels she asked, “What did the Commander want?” The question was so quiet that you almost didn’t hear it.

 

“The Commander said that Devola and Popola forgot to file a few reports. She’s sending an H Unit to bring me to Maintenance so that they can run the proper diagnostics.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

Your tone carried a hint of concern as you looked back at her out of your peripheral vision. The Android was lightly biting her bottom lip. Her gaze affixed to something that only she could see. If she was going to tell you what was bothering her, you didn’t get the chance. A timid knock at the door drew your attention just before it opened. An Android with blonde hair wearing the typical standard dress of YoRHa with puffy shoulders stood in the threshold. Hands clasped together lightly in front of her. You silently stood, the sound of 31O-b crawling off the bed behind you reached your ears. But you didn’t pay any attention. Instead, choosing to greet the new arrival.

 

“Are you the H Unit that the Commander sent? It’s a pleasure to meet you, you can call me 31O.”

 

The H Unit was silent for a few moments. It was impossible to gauge how she was feeling or what, exactly, she was thinking. Doubly so when you factored in the Combat Visor she wore. Finally, she spoke up. “It’s nice to meet you too-” She made the barest gesture towards herself as she spoke. “-My name is 10H. If you’ll follow me, I will show you to maintenance.” You looked back to 31O-b who just smiled. She offered a small wave which prompted a smile in turn. After grabbing your veil, you followed 10H.

You had never been to Maintenance before. So you were pretty surprised when you and 10H stepped off the Main Elevator and into a barren hallway. Sparsely decorated, much like every other hallway in the Bunker. The Maintenance Level was actually comprised of the three bottom rings of the Station. Each one dedicated to one sole purpose. Most every Android who returned from the surface with minor damage went to the first Level. There, they would be attended to by an H Unit before being sent back on their way.

If it was more of a technical issue, which was rare, then they went to the second. You were pretty certain that the last level of Maintenance was dedicated to the creation of new YoRHa Units and attended to units with major body damage. The sterile recycled air certainly proved that you and 10H had arrived at the Technical level of Maintenance. The scent of anti-septic and chemicals hung heavy in the air. Each evenly spaced door that lined the hallway had been marked with an odd Symbol. Whatever each Symbol meant was beyond you. But that didn’t seem to be a problem for 10H. Which made sense, you guessed, given that she was an Android. The H Unit muttered to herself while she glanced at each Symbol marked on the floor in front of each door as the two of you walked down the hallway.

You assumed she was listing off each room to herself before finally announcing, “Here it is.” Her tone was almost upbeat now. She approached the next door the two of you were about to pass. Automatically the white door slid open with a faint hiss of air upon her approach. Revealing a relatively small room occupied by a single white chair. Mounted on the left side was an arm rest of sorts. You could barely make out the groove of a hand carved into the armrest. Perhaps used to help scan your arm and hand?

10H calmly stepped into the room while saying, “Please have a seat. This shouldn’t take long.” You couldn’t help but frown before doing so. As you eased into the chair, the door closed quickly behind you. You hesitantly fitted your arm into the indentation within the metal armrest. Small transparent screens filled with scrolling data appeared. Hovering inches away from your prosthetic arm as 10H began remotely scanning it. A large holographic screen appeared in front of her. Hands darting to various text boxes within it as she deftly worked. Keying commands, diagnostic screens slowly replacing each scrolling text box. Displaying a 3D rendered image of your arm and hand. Smaller boxes appeared by the multiple 3D images. A line attached to each individual box pointed to various sections. No doubt each box contained a diagnostic of the various parts they pointed to.

 

“So how does it work? Allowing me to use the holographic interfaces, that is.”

 

Her reply was almost immediate. As if she had been expecting that question. “The Twins used modified YoRHa Data Chips and a small short-range relay. Specifically, the Data Chips carry all the proper protocols to bypass the Security while the relay taps into the Server. Allowing you to access the interfaces at will.” You blinked a few times while you processed what she said. This would probably make more sense to an Android. Nevertheless, at least you could understand a little bit of it. Minutes passed before 10H spoke up again.

 

“It seems that there’s a few calibration issues. We’ll need to get that taken care of before we go any further.”

 

“Are the issues serious?”

 

“No, but if you don’t want to accidentally punch a hole in something without-”

 

The door slid open with a silent hiss. Interrupting the H Unit mid-sentence. In the threshold of the door stood 7D. Wearing her typical YoRHa dress and Combat Visor. It seemed that she had finally finished with her maintenance. But there was something significantly different about her. Perhaps it was because her hair had been dyed a bright red. A significant contrast to her near black hair she once had. What could possibly have given her the idea to dye her hair? You concluded that she probably wanted to try something different. As she stepped into the room, you flashed her a smile. One that she gladly returned. “You dyed your hair.” You stated with an amused tone. The D Unit blushed and shyly looked away. “D-Do you like it?” She mumbled while her shifted from calm and relaxed to apprehensive. Gloved hands shifting about. First toying with her hair, then interlinking in front of her, then moving behind her. No doubt to interlink behind her where they remained.

7D was certainly an Android of many different faces. You remembered the cold-almost dismissive-nature she exuded when you first met. But deep down she certainly cared about you. Almost begging you to hang on when you were standing on the threshold of death. Before being ordered to watch over you, she had told you that she felt alone. That she hated being an E Unit. Androids were certainly very expressive. Something you learned very early on. That said, you got the sense she wasn’t lying. Despite what 6O had warned you about her. Now that you looked back on the time spent with 7D, you couldn’t help but notice that the D Unit had seemed to become rather attached to you. The same could be said for 31O-b. This… Warranted some investigation.

 

“It looks very good on you 7D.”

 

The now red-haired D Unit smiled as she replied, “Th-Thank you.” It was nice to see 7D and that she had decided to change her hair color. But you couldn’t ignore the obvious. Why was she here? Moreover, _how_ was she able to find you? The reasoning of the latter, most likely, was that the Commander had told her. But that still left you wondering about why she was here. Despite wearing her Combat Visor, the expression on 7D’s flawless face spoke volumes; much like 2B, it was impossible to gauge what she was thinking. Her expression had slipped back into neutrality. The smile from earlier all but completely non-existent. As if she had never been smiling in the first place. Gazing past you at the wall. Something of obvious interest visible to none but her. What could possibly have caused the drastic change within so little time? The only culprit that came to mind would be that she had received a message.

 

“The Commander has a new mission for me. Apparently, she is sending me down with a small force. The mission details have been sent to your workstation.”

 

7D finally stated, which caused you to frown. What was the mission? You were about to ask why but-

 

“That should be about it. You shouldn’t have any problems now and I’ve filed the appropriate reports.”

 

One by one the small holographic screens around your prosthetic disappeared. Winking out of existence as though they never existed in the first place. Slowly, sensation returned to your arm. The soft leather of your glove being the first thing you felt as you rose from the chair. Stretching your arms above your head after linking your hands together. Relief flooded your body almost instantaneously.

When you looked to 10H you were surprised to find that she was busy scrolling through various text boxes on a screen in front of her. Perhaps it would be a good idea to not bother her? You didn’t get a chance to even speak anyway. 7D had already set off towards the elevator. Heels clicking softly as she walked down the hallway to the elevator. Devola and Popola didn't seem like the type of people to forget to file reports. Maybe you should see how they were doing when the mission was over?

 

\----------------------

 

7D had given you a quick hug before hurrying of to the Hangar when the two of you stepped off the elevator. The hallway had been relatively empty, save for a passing patrol of D Units. A silent nod in your direction had been their only acknowledgement before they continued on your way. You watched them disappear one by one as they rounded the bend of the hall. Movement just beyond one of the many windows caught your attention. As you crossed the hall, walking towards the closest window, you gasped. Was tha- No.... it couldn't be. There was just no way. But, unfortunately, it was. You had heard a rumor about such things happening. But never believed them. Surely the Commander wouldn't...

36O was clinging for dear life to of the many safety bars that was scattered all over the outside of the Bunker. Her long ponytail seemed to wave lazily behind her while she looked at you with wide pleading eyes. Did the Commander... really eject her out of an airlock? What in the world did she do to piss her off? You looked left to right for anything but there was nothing within the hallway. You couldn't just leave her there, right? How could you even get to her?

Would she be alright? That was the most prominent question in your mind as you sat down at your station. Adjusting the belt just below your chest into a more comfortable position, the screen on your console already came to life. Automatic sub-routines already setting to work with booting up your console when the sensors picked up the sudden change in pressure in your seat. You examined the screen of your console after it finished booting up.

 

_YoRHa: For the Glory of Mankind_

_Operating Station NBR: 748                                                                                 Inbox:_

_3 New Messages_

_Attending Operator: 31O                                                                                   1 New Mission Briefing_

_Assigned Unit: 7D                                                                                             1 YoRHa Chat Invitation_

_Assigned Units Vital Functions:_

_Black Box: ONLINE                                                                                            YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_Black Box Temperature: NOMINAL                                                                    [……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_Neurological Functions: NOMINAL                                                                    [……Secure Connection Established……]_

_NFCS: ONLINE                                                                                                  [……Scanning Data Packets……]_

_FFCS: ONLINE_

_YoRHa ID: ONLINE                                                                                            [……No Participating Units……]_

_Current Location: Bunker Hangar 12_

_Equipment Loadout A:_

_YoRHa Katana_

_Type-40 Blade_

_Equipment Loadout B:_

_Type-40 Fists_

_Type-40 Lance_

 

_Plug-in Chip Set A: INACTIVE_

_Plug-in Chip Set B: INACTIVE_

_Plug-in Chip Set C: ACTIVE_

You opened the new Mission Briefing. Almost immediately a text box opened up under the Message Window. It took only moments to read the entirety of the Briefing. 7D would be accompanying 2B, 9S, and 40S down to the planet’s surface via Flight Units. Then act as Combat Support while the two Scanners gathered data on the Machines in the immediate vicinity of their Landing Zones. Upon realizing that 40S was going to be with them, you blinked in surprise. 40S was being redeployed? You quickly typed away on your keyboard. Sending a communication request to 7D. Moments passed before a new window appeared. 7D’s face dominated the window. Barely offering a view of her background. Due in large part to the fact that she was in a Flight Unit at the moment. But the faint sound of engines and wind reached your ears.

 

“7D, can you hear me?”

 

She nodded once. It took a moment, but it dawned on you that she had put up her calm front. This was your first time in a ‘group’ Operation. So, this was how she acted when working in a group? Were all E Units like this? You made a mental note to ask the Commander if all E Units acted like this. “When you have the chance, can you check on 40S and see how she is doing? Or, better yet, ask her to contact me when she has the time?” 7D just nodded once more and you replied, “Thanks!” Without waiting another moment, you quickly ended the Video Call. You knew that 40S wouldn’t remember you. But you had to talk with her. See how she was doing since she reactivated. Maybe- _What_ in the _bloody hell_ was  _that_?!

A smell that was akin to gunpowder and oil filled the air. Just _what_ was causing that?! Your eyes slowly tracked left and right searching for the source of the acrid smell. The other Operators didn’t seem to notice. Nor did the Operators on the lower floor. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that the Commander was staring. At you. A shocked expression on her face. Mouth hanging open. Just what- huh? You felt a rather rough tap on your shoulder. Coincidentally, the smell of gunpower mixed with oil was stronger now.

 

“Hey, you know where White is? I gotta talk to- wait… there she is!”

 

You turned around to find an Android wearing camouflage cargo paints and what looked like a beige shirt under a grey cloak. She turned around before you could get a look at her face taking the steps two at a time. Practically sprinting to the elevator.

 

Just _who_ was _that_?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think. Any and all criticism is welcome plus I love reading what you guys think about what happened (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> Major shout-out to Coolguybest for his comment that inspired the idea for having 'you' get some diagnostics done by 10H. Also, if you haven't already, you should totally read his story Nier to Death. It's a great read and I absolutely loved it.


	15. Noticing discrepancies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if you haven't already, be sure to read the newly edited Chapter 14 because I posted it a day later than expected due to reasons .-.
> 
> Also a major shout-out to everyone that participated and gave their input on the proposed vote regarding the fate of this story :D You all are fabulous!
> 
> Enjoy!

Whomever the unknown Android was, they were clearly a member of the Resistance. What was that saying about ‘first impressions’? You shook your head and prayed that they would leave soon. The overwhelming scent of gunpowder and oil had quickly become unbearable. Subsequently, at the same time, an experience you never wished to have again. If that was how all Resistance Androids were, then you were going to quickly add this to the steadily growing list of reasons to stay on the Bunker; at least, here on the Bunker, you didn't have to worry about contaminated air or anything of the sort ever again. Probably. You've yet to visit the Reactor Room and didn't plan on doing so unless absolutely necessary. 

A chime emitted from your console which grabbed your attention. There were now two new YoRHa Chat requests sitting in your inbox. One swift keystroke on your part quickly accepted the newest invitation.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Applying Encryption Protocols……]_

_[……Encryption Protocols Applied……]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 36O_

_Operator 31O_

_[……Operator 31O has joined the Chat. Welcome, Operator 31O……]_

_Operator 36O: PLEASE COME GET ME._

_Operator 31O: 36O?_

_Operator 31O: How the bloody hell did you get out there?!_

_Operator 36O: That’s… not important. Please just come get me. It’s cold and Space is terrifying._

_Operator 31O: 36O, we’re Operators! I may be authorized to operate the airlocks, yes, but Scanners are the only ones allowed to handle things on the hull of the Bunker. And what do you mean 'Space is terrifying'? WE LIVE IN A SPACE STATION. IN SPACE._

_Operator 36O: Please… it’s cold._

_Operator 31O: 36O._

_Operator 36O: Yes?_

_Operator 31O: What did you do?_

_Operator 36O: ……_

_Operator 36O: I…_

_Operator 36O: Never mind, I’ll just wait for the Commander to come get me._

_[……Operator 36O has left the Chat……]_

The sudden and abrupt departure of 36O left you wondering just what it was that she had done to upset the Commander. 36O was obviously not going to give you an answer anytime soon. That said, perhaps it was time to indulge the other girls for an answer? The Operators were the first and foremost experts of gossip in YoRHa. But would you? The endeavor alone carried a high chance of going sideways on a dime. Your gloved hands hovered over the keyboard. If anything, you could always leave the Chat before things got out of hand. Not to mention there was no doubt talk about you and 6O. No matter. But, then again, now that you thought about it, why would you need to talk to all the Operators on duty? Just one would do. In fact, you knew just the Operator to talk to.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Applying Encryption Protocols……]_

_[……Encryption Protocols Applied……]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 21O_

_Operator 31O: Hey_

_Operator 21O: Ah, 31O, I was just thinking about talking to you._

_Operator 31O: Did the Commander really eject 36O out an Airlock?_

_Operator 21O: That… well, yes, she did._

An alert flashed across your screen. Drawing your eyes to the bottom left hand corner where 7D’s Vital information had been displayed. Quickly dispersing your next question. Right there, just below the readings for her Black Box, in bold capital letters, were three words. One in particular that instantly forced your blood to run cold.

 

_Neurological Functions: ABNORMAL_

The response was immediate: Ascertain 7D’s current status and rectify the problem. Neurological Functions could, namely, only be affected by two things: Logic Viruses or Extreme Stress. You prayed that the issue was the latter. "Please let it be stress, please.... let it be stress." You muttered while you quickly alerted 21O. There was only a small window of opportunity that rested on 9S's shoulders if she had been infected by a Logic Virus. Vaccines would be useless if it had already entered her systems.

 

_Operator 31O: 7D’s Neurological Functions read Abnormal._

 

21O was just as prompt as you were. Her response, three simple words, did little to ease your steadily rising fear. 

 

_Operator 21O: I’ll alert 9S._

Without waiting for a response, heart thundering in your chest, hands trembling, you initiated a forced Video Call with 7D. Video Call requests were merely a formality observed by Operators. They, you included, could automatically initiate a Video Call at will if the situation called for it. The scene that played out before you on the window that dominated the entirety of your screen, commanding your full vision, was not something you could ever be prepared for. Standing in front of 7D was 2B. Arms folded and her Pod floating just behind her. You could barely make out 40S who was sitting on the ground behind her against what appeared to be the mangled and rusted remains of a car. Hugging her knees close to her chest with her head lowered. 9S was nowhere to be seen. But, given his small stature, it was feasible that he was kneeling in front of 40S. Maybe trying to console her?

 

“Y-Your… that’s just-”

 

You couldn’t care less for what 7D and 2B were arguing about. Right now, here, at this moment, 7D needed you. It was your job to make sure she was ok. No matter what. You were her Operator and an Operators first and foremost duty was to their paired Unit. With a gentle yet firm voice, you spoke up. Diverting the distressed D Unit’s attention from 2B. Surprisingly, 2B seemed.... upset? Just what was going on? “7D. Whatever the two of you are arguing about doesn’t matter-” You shifted your gaze to 2B. Eye’s locking with her Combat Visor. Deep down, you were thankful for your veil that hid your annoyed expression. Showing what most any Combat Unit would see-the calm face of an Operator-the personification of what the Commander urged every YoRHa Unit to be. “-Now would you kindly leave my assigned Unit alone, 2B, for the time being.” The question came off more as a statement. Directed solely at the Battler. Your expression looked calm- rivaling the well-practiced visage of 21O- but your words carried a sharp undercurrent of venom. It was evident that 2B was the cause. But you didn’t care. There would be a time to address the issue with 2B. Though that would have to be later. In the back of your mind, you wondered where this sudden animosity towards 2B had come from. It was obvious that there was a larger picture. Something that was akin to an elephant in the room. But you just couldn't see it. No matter, 7D _needed_ you. As her Operator and, arguably, her only friend. That took precedence above all else. 

Without waiting for a response from 2B, you turned your attention back to the distraught D Unit. The window downsized. On their end, the screen projected by 7D's Pod, 224, would have turned completely opaque to 2B. Your projected face now visible only to 7D. While you typed down your report on the sudden fluctuation of 7D's vitals, your eyes flicked towards her Vitals. There was another alert. Right below her Vitals. An alert that did nothing to assuage your fears. Despite the fact that she was in the middle of a Combat Zone. 

_Vital Functions:_

_Black Box: ONLINE._

_Black Box Temperature: ELEVATED, ABNORMAL._

_Neurological Functions: ABNORMAL._

_NFCS: ONLINE._

_FFCS: ONLINE._

_YoRHa ID: ONLINE._

_Short Range Attack Gear: ENGAGED._

 

While you quickly initiated a scan of their immediate vicinity with a brief keystroke, 7D remained quiet. Her expression a storm of uncertainty, denial, and fear. They must have been arguing about something serious. You pressed the space bar on your keyboard. Summoning the results of the scan. Despite your uncertainty, you were already running a list of what to say to her in your head. If they had time to argue-to stay in one place for so long-then they had already dispatched the Machines nearby.

 

_Scan Complete. All clear._

You nodded silently before quickly typing out another command. Keyboard clacking while your fingers danced across the keys. Perhaps it was a good thing that you had a prosthetic left arm and hand. The added speed was certainly a bonus. Despite that it felt as though you didn’t have a cybernetic prosthetic arm, the results definitely contrasted the unsettling feeling. “There aren’t any Machines in the area. Find somewhere quiet, ok?” The words you spoke next were unintended. Automatically recited as though the words had a mind of their own. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise." A complete switch from the cold tone you previously used, 7D offered only the faintest of nods-a whispered "Ok" before she cut the connection. 

Now, what could they possibly have been arguing about? It must have been something very serious if it was enough to destabilize 7D’s Mental State. Another alert flashed on your screen. A groan of annoyance nearly escaping your lips. You brought a hand up to your face. Slowly rubbing your eyes with your thumb and forefinger. The leather of the glove felt incredibly smooth, almost as if it were made of silk; glancing back to your screen, you noticed that you had received a message. 21O had disconnected from the Chat. What’s more, you had received a message which you promptly opened.

It was from 2B.

 

_I apologize for wasting your time. It won’t happen again._

It was curt and to the point. Exactly what you would have come to suspect from her. But she was hardly wasting your time. Nevertheless, you couldn’t help but recall her actions shortly after you had woken up. You wanted to be angry with her for causing 7D so much distress. However, in hindsight, they were in the middle of a battlefield. 7D’s Neurological Functions had returned to a normal state. Indicative that she had calmed down. You began to suspect that perhaps the B Unit had trouble with talking to others. It wasn’t that farfetched of a suspicion given her usual demeanor. Perhaps it was time to have that talk with her.

It didn’t take long for you to wait for 2B to answer. In fact, no sooner did you send the Communication Request to her Pod, she answered immediately. You bite the bottom of your lip ever so slightly. How should you approach this? You imagine that it would have been a good idea to think this through before you called her. Several minutes passed before you finally spoke up. Finding a great deal of difficulty in keeping your tone neutral.

 

“2B… I think we should have a talk. There are some… issues, that we should address.”

 

Her response was automatic. Typical of anyone who would be approached in such a way. “What sort of issues?” The way she asked the question gave you the impression that she felt indifferent about the subject. Almost as if she already knew what you were referencing- that she didn’t blame you in the slightest. This came somewhat as a surprise to you. 2B seemed to be a woman of many faces. Yet another reason to affirm that Androids were certainly very expressive. Even 2B, in her own roundabout way, could be counted amongst the most expressive. Her tone and words betrayed the emotionless mask that she usually carried. It was that line of thinking that lead you to a single conclusion: 2B was not as adept at conversation as you had previously made her out to be. Suddenly, you felt a twinge of guilt at how you had treated her. When you realized that 2B was quietly staring at you; waiting for a response, you quickly replied.

 

“I- well, I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you 2B. When we last spoke, here on the Bunker, I was acting in the moment. When I saw 6O crying, I let my emotions get the better of me.”

 

You studied 2B’s face for any hint of emotion, visual response, anything to show that your words had gotten through to her. That she understood you were being genuine. But you found nothing. 2B said nothing for a moment. Her expressionless features darkened ever so slightly as storm clouds began to gather overhead. Blocking out a majority of the light cast by the sun. Somehow, her white hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that managed to pierce the blanket of storm clouds. Her lips parted, “Your apology isn’t necessary, but thank you.” Well… At least she acknowledged your apology. That was something. The silence that followed, though brief, quickly became uneasy. Talking with 2B was difficult. Idly, you wondered how 6O managed to work with her as you shifted uncomfortably. “What were you talking about with 6O? When I stopped by your room, that is.” This time it was 2B’s turn to feel uncomfortable. Moments passed while the white-haired Android looked off to her right. An action that was not lost on you. Nevertheless, remaining silent seemed to be the best thing to do right now. If it made 2B react in such a manner, then perhaps it was something that 6O divulged to her in confidence?

 

“If it is between the two of you then I won’t press for details. It just bothered me that she seemed extremely ups-”

 

“There’s no need to worry. She was just having a hard day.”

 

You blinked. That was it? It bothered you that 6O wouldn’t confide in you. Especially after the… Intimate, moment that the two of you shared. But if 6O didn’t feel comfortable with telling you then who were you to judge? But you still hoped that she would eventually confide in you about such things. It was more of a wish than a hope. Something you would make sure to act on. In fact, after your shift, you were going to do just that. Ask 6O about her day. Another mental note filed away. "Well thank you for telling me. Anyway-” You crossed your legs before downsizing the window. Another notification appeared at the top left corner of the screen. The combat data gathered by 7D from their skirmish just after landing was being uploaded. Automatically, you began preparing a report. Gloved hands deftly moving about the keyboard. The actions almost didn’t register in your mind. They had become muscle memory at this point. More so out of necessity than anything else. Desperately learned to keep your cover. “-I hope that we can be friends, 2B, so if you want to talk then don’t hesitate to get ahold of me, ok?”

 

“I will keep that in mind. Closing this channel.”

 

2B’s response was rather quick. Before the connection was severed, you caught the barest hints of a blush on her face before the window disappeared. Wait a minute… was 2B… flustered? No, that just wasn’t possible. You shook your head briefly before unpacking the data packet you received that contained the Combat Data 7D uploaded

 

_Data Packet #9472_

_Observing Unit: Number 7 Type-E_

 

_Combat Operations Report:_

 

_Engaged enemy Machine Lifeforms upon immediate ejection from Flight Unit. Machine Lifeforms exhibited unusual and erratic movement before and during e_ _ngagement. As is typical of Machine Lifeforms, they quickly exhibited adaptability to their immediate situation._

_Observed Enemy Units seemed_   _t_ _o be infected with what could only be described as some sort of Virus. Their face plates appeared to be modified. A 'mouth'_ _had been carved below their ‘eye’s’ and done so in such a way that they appear to have ‘teeth’. Reasoning and function: Unknown. T_ _hey… Spat out some sort of acid that melted a portion of my skin on my right arm. Staunching G_ _el was immediately applied and appears to negate this acid upon contact_ _. Unable to retrieve a sample of the acid for further study due to apparently dissolving moments after hitting the ground._

_Enemy Units also have some sort of additional ability that involved releasing a small area of effect energy attack. However, said attack proved ineffective if ranged attacks_ _are utilized while they are immobile for the brief duration of the attack._

 

_Hacking these Units is suspected to be ill advised until further study can be conducted safely._

 

_End Report._

So, the Aliens have deployed some sort of new Machine Lifeform? You shook your head again. That was highly unlikely if they appeared to be infected. After watching the attached video file, you quickly began archiving your own observations on the report.

 

_Observational Report #9473_

_Archiving Unit: Operator 31O_

_12:00 Pm (BUNKER Time)_

_It appears that the Machine Lifeforms are just as susceptible to Logic Viruses as Androids. According to the Combat Data uploaded by my Assigned Unit, 7D, these ‘infected’ Machine Lifeforms share the same adaptability as their former allies. However, they exhibit erratic movements before and during combat as well as new attacks._

_The aforementioned attacks include a short Area of Effect energy attack and releasing a short-range attack utilizing acid capable of melting synthetic skin._

_Hacking them is ill-advised if they are, in fact, infected with a Logic Virus. It is my belief that these ‘new’ Machine Lifeforms should be engaged and dispatched at range or avoided altogether until Command has decided on a more official course of action for dispatching these ‘infected’ Units._

_End Report._

 

You haven’t been able to observe Machine Lifeforms at length. Which is why you decided that it would probably be best to share this info with another Operator. Preferably one that had extensive experience. But who should you approach? To your knowledge, Machine Lifeforms couldn’t be infected with a Logic Virus. They created the damn thing after all. 21O and 6O were out of the question. They most likely received a similar report given that 9S and 2B were with 7D.

Well… You could always ask A2. She’s bound to have encountered these ‘infected’ Units as well. But how? You didn’t exactly have her address. That just left Anemone or Devola and Popola. The former would probably be a better option given that she was a Combat Unit. And led the Resistance. Someone amongst them has bound to have encountered these particular Machines before.

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you rose from your seat. If you were having this much trouble, then consulting the Commander was the best course of action. She, of all people, would be more knowledgeable. Hopefully. Your heels clicked quietly against the dull whitish grey painted steps. Down below, the Resistance Android from earlier appeared to be talking excitedly about something with the aforementioned Commander. With a hand on your hip, you waited for the elevator to complete its short descent.

This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peeps I need to take this moment and lay some things out in the open. Here they are:
> 
> \- THERE WILL BE NO LOGIC VIRUS ATTACK ON THE BUNKER! This is a Reader/Self-insert story. That said, there will be a lot of things that won't be happening that occured in-game. So, again, THERE WILL BE NO LOGIC VIRUS ATTACK ON THE BUNKER. 
> 
> \- 7D, aka 7E, is not an OC. She's one of the Androids that was shot down during the tutorial of the game in Route A. The reason she is acting as a D Model is because, much like toobs (aka 2B), she is undercover. My theory is that 2B saw her real designation because she herself is an E Unit. This theory is further supported if you do the Amnesia quest in Route B, when the Quest Giver remarks that 2B 'looks familiar' toobs quickly shuts the Quest Giver down claiming that all YoRHa look the same. Therefore referencing that 2B must have known right off the bat that quest giver was an E Unit. (If you dispute this theory then by all means please say so, I'd love to hear your opinion.)
> 
> \- In case any of you are thinking that I am planning to make all E Units act like toobs, (Ie. Extremely upset, calm/cold front, hates being an E Unit, etc.) think again. Each Android is their own person. Subsequently, each E Unit reacts differently to their situation. The reason 7D(E) acts the way she does will be explained in later chapters. Please be patient. 
> 
> \- Due to story purposes, (and for my own sanity) I remodeled the Bunker, and the surface, to be much bigger. Thus enabling me to have more freedom later on in the story. (Seriously... I would have loved to see more of the Bunker in the game .-.)
> 
> \- This is the last one. Alright, to my understanding, Yoko Taro claims that the YoRHa Force isn't as large as some believe. For my own sanity, and cause I feel like it, YoRHa is deployed all over the planet. There are multiple Orbiting Stations similar to the Bunker with multiple Command Units (like White) and sub-stations where resources, flight units, etc. are stored. 
> 
>  
> 
> That should be about everything. Now I'm sorry if anyone takes this the wrong way. Just want to make sure everyone is on the same page. Again, I just want to make sure everyone is on the same page here. 
> 
> Onward to the next thing I want to say. Be sure to check my profile for updates on when the next chapter of this story, or any others, are going to be made. It's easier and a heck of a lot better than posting a chapter, getting everyones hopes up, and wasting everyones time. 
> 
> Anyway, be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think! I love hearing everyones thoughts and accept any and all criticism (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> (Ps: Sorry for any gramatical errors, I'm sleepy.)


	16. Nightmares.... (Revised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been heavily edited. Hopefully, for those of you who have previously read this chapter, will find it a vast improvement from its previous version.

_The Command Center was in chaos. Everywhere you looked, Operators were screaming in agony while clutching their head with both hands. Their screaming suddenly ceased. They began to laugh. Just like 40S had. Their eyes glowing a hellish red as they rose from their stations. You ran for the stairs, skipping every second step. Suddenly a heavy weight tackled you from behind._

_“ **W-WheRe a-a-are you G-GoiNg, 31O?”**_

****

_You were forcibly turned over. A gasp of surprise forcing its way from you when you realized that your assailant wasn’t just any Operator. 6O’s gloved hands gripped your shoulders tightly. Her extreme grip sent waves of pain through your body. This was it. Her hellish red eyes seemed to burn holes into your very soul. Instilling fear as the red orbs held your gaze. The ominous distorted laughter in the background had become noticeably muted. No matter how much you struggled to push 6O off, she wouldn’t budge._

_A klaxon alarm blared. An automated distinctly feminine voice announced some sort of warning about the reactor. But you didn’t care. You couldn’t tear your gaze away from her eyes. Even as her hands trailed up to your neck. Gloved fingers tightening around your neck. It was becoming harder to breath. You tried to pry her fingers from her neck. They only gripped tighter, **“Th-Thank yoU f-fOr b-b-being there fo-”**_

\---

A gasp, bordering on an outright cry, of surprise tore its way from your through. Your eyes darting all over your darkened room. Only dimly illuminated by whatever starlight filtered into your room. No alarm rang in the air. Nor could you hear any distorted laughter echoing from down the hall. Your thundering heart gradually slowed, breathing leveling out, while you pulled your blanket aside. Swinging your legs over the edge of your bed. You felt a chill run down your spine from the cold metal plates of the floor. Dully, you could feel a throbbing pain run down your arm. Beginning where your prosthetic connected to your body. Right at the shoulder. Along with your arm, you could feel a pounding headache. You raised your right hand to head. Propping your elbow on your knee as you leaned forward. It didn’t seem like a good idea to move your other arm. The ghosting fear that moving it might upgrade your headache to something worse staying any temptation.

You hated that nightmare. It terrified you more than anything. With a sigh, you tentatively raised your left hand to summon an interface. The clock read: **4:00 Am**. Pretty soon the morning shift would begin waking up. You rose to your feet, _‘better get ready then.’_ You thought before walking over to the bathroom. Peeling off your sweat drenched pajama’s as you stepped into the bathroom. The cold shower helped a lot. Icy tendrils sapping your body of any warmth that remained in your body. Shredding any vestiges of sleep that remained. Somehow, the shower took your mind off your throbbing headache; a blessing you relished. Suddenly a small interface filled with soundbars popped up in front of you.

 

“31O, are you ok?” That was Popola’s voice. The soft tone of her voice unmistakable. “Devola and I noticed your accelerated heart rate. Are you feeling any pain? Headaches?” Popola continued in a level voice – ever calm in the face of emergency, it seemed. In the background, you heard a muffled voice. Most likely belonging to Devola. “J-Just a nightmare, I’m fine” You replied as you shivered. Somehow the water had become colder. In flash, your hand darted to dial up the heat. “Alright; Devola will be over to check on you.” The interface winked out of existence while you finished your shower.

Just as Popola explained, Devola was waiting for you when you stepped out of the bathroom. You heard her call out for you while you dried off. She had made your bed and was sitting in one of the two chairs in your room, quietly sifting through a black bag – metal clinking softly against metal. “Good morning, Devola.” The Android looked up at you before offering a small smile. “Good morning” She replied before rising to her feet. “I want to run a test or two and do a quick diagnostic. Shouldn’t take too long.” Devola explained as she put the bag on your bed. While you quickly began to get dressed into your uniform, you spoke, “I’m going to do some work today.” The fact that Devola didn’t say anything immediately in response seemed odd. When you finished zipping putting your uniform on; tugging the half sleeve into place and your gloves, you looked at her. Devola had retrieved a needle from her bag alongside a small vial. With a single smooth move, Devola stabbed the needle into the jar before withdrawing a small amount of the crystalline liquid – the contents swirling around inside the small reservoir within the needle. “What’s that?” Your asked while you sat on the bed to pull on your boots. “It’s a safeguard. Most likely it will be unnecessary but better to be safe than sorry.” Devola explained after she walked around the bed. When she reached out for your hand, you pulled away. You trusted her, and you knew that she was only doing what she thought best. But you still wanted to know what was being put into you before she did anything. Devola noticed your reaction and explained after staring at you for a minute. “You’ve been living on the Bunker for a while now. Since everything on board is sterilized – air included – Popola and I want to make sure thought your immune system hasn’t been adversely affected.” That… made sense. You found it difficult to formulate an argument against Devola’s explanation. In response, you gradually extended your right hand out to her. Allowing Devola to roll back the soft fabric of your uniform. Devola delicate touch surprised you. More so than the softness of her hand as she gently felt your forearm for a viable vein. Without warning, Devola inserted the needle into your arm. Prompting you to wince before a numbing sensation bloomed within your arm as she emptied the needle. “Ouch…” Came your involuntary response to Devola withdrawing the needle. Quickly replacing the needle with a small folded square of gauze.

While Devola disappeared behind you, an alert popped up on an interface in front of you,

_1 new message from: YoRHa Commander._

 

It came as no small surprise that the Commander had sent you a message. Your thoughts flashed back to your encounter with her in the Command Center yesterday…

 

_“Commander.”_

_You stated in a formal tone, capturing the Commander’s attention. She paused before turning to look at you. “I’m busy, go back to your station.” The dismissive tone she used was something you had grown used to. “You’re that one chick from before, right? Name’s Jackass, what do ya need?” That Resistance Woman that approached you from before spoke up. Arms crossed while shifting her weight to her left leg. Your gaze flicked towards her but otherwise paid her no attention. “Commander, I need to speak with you. It’s important.” You made a point to place emphasis on that last part. Hoping that she’d understand what you were hinting at. The Commander frowned before stepping towards you, “I said: Go back to your station. That’s an order.” The Commanders response disheartened you. You held her gaze for a few minutes. Searching for any hint of emotion. You found none, the Commander wore an emotionless mask. Instead of bidding the newly arrived Resistance Android goodbye, you turned and left._

You opened the message with a reluctant sigh. Waiting for the message to fully load before attempting to read it. The words scrolling across the screen at a moderate speed. Much to slow for you to bother reading.

 

_31O, I apologize for yesterday. I hadn’t expected Jackass to show up in Anemone’s stead. If you still wish to talk, I’ve set aside some time for you before I’m due in the Command Center._

The message surprised you a little. You’d expected it to be fairly extensive. Maybe carry a far more complicated excuse. Explain that pressing matters between YoRHa and the Resistance required her undivided attention. But no, she kept it short and to the point. Devoid of the usual extreme formality you had typically come to expect – much like every other encounter with the Commander. Most likely because she wasn’t around any other members of YoRHa. Wordlessly, you sent her a response,

 

_Please, don’t apologize. It’s my fault for intruding while you were busy. I’ll make sure to request a moment of your time in advance from now on._

While you thoroughly understood that such a line of thinking could only be described as close minded, the rational part of your mind could not help but propose a solution: Sit down with the Commander and speak with her – at length – on the subject of your relationship with her. However, a glance at the clock showed that such an endeavor would need to wait. You had 30 minutes before you were due to report in at the Command Center. With a sigh, you rose to your feet. “Heading out?” You heard Devola ask from behind you.

“Yeah, I’ll need to hurry.” You replied as you deftly snatched up your veil. The sleek black metal and nose guard glinted in the low-level light. With practiced ease you fit it snugly into place. Adjusting it so that the headband and pulling a few strands of hair free. You peered at the Wavy-Haired Android from over your veil. The woman in question had a hand on her hip, “Popola and I would much rather you stay here but I guess it’s fine. Just… please don’t push yourself, alright?” Devola asked in a concerned tone. Much akin to a concerned older sibling. Lending to an almost worried atmosphere between the two of you. You only nodded once before briefly saying, “I will” The response short and simple. Unable to stay much longer, you quickly left. Hopefully, no one would try to pull you aside.

Of course, such wishful thinking never proved to be true. A familiar voice caught your attention no sooner had you exited the elevator. Stepping into the main hallway leading to the Command Center with a hurried pace. “Ah, 31O, there you are.” Heel clicking against metal echoed off the walls. Steadily becoming louder; heralding the closing distance between you and the owner of that voice. Their pace could only belong to one person in particular.  

You slowly turned to your left– “Commander.” You said in a calm voice. Waiting until she was within arms reached before matching her stride. No doubt the Commander was on her way to the Command Center. At the very least, you didn’t have to worry about being questioned on your lack of punctuality. “I want to have a talk with you about earlier.” The Commander explained with the typical formal tone she so always used. Devoid of any emotion – filled with authority; commanding your undivided attention with seemingly little effort. You turned to look at the Commander when you realize that she had stopped walking. An eyebrow raised. Now that you had a moment to examine her in such close proximity, you noticed the tell-tale sign of a noted lack of sleep. The Commander fit the very definition of a person who had not slept for a week – her outfit covered in wrinkles - no doubt she slept in her uniform - and numerous strands of her blonde hair stuck out of place every which way. Much like someone who stood somewhere filled with electrically charged atoms. Had you reached out to touch her, you might’ve been shocked. “Are you ok, Commander?” You couldn’t help but ask with concern. It surprised you – in truth – to see the Commander in such a state. Whatever bothered the Commander must be serious.

“Your concern is appreciated, but I am fine.” The Commander replied in a dismissive tone. Her posture became noticeably relaxed. “Number 7’s request to be transferred to an official D Unit has been fully processed; as her Operator, it is imperative that you make the necessary arrangements and recall 7E to undergo her transfer.” You raised an eyebrow in response to the Commander’s sudden change of subject. With a hand on your hip, you asked, “When did 7D request a Model Transfer? Shouldn’t I have been made aware sooner of this?” The question didn’t seem to catch the Commander off-guard nor have any affect on her. In fact, the Commander didn’t seem fazed by your reaction in the slightest. “As per protocol, she will need to undergo a full reset.” White explained, completely disregarding your question while holding your gaze with her own. Exhausted yet unyielding. “I’ll need a moment to think about it.” You finally said after a few minutes of deafening silence. Atmosphere becoming suddenly tense. “Of course, I understand.” The Commander replied

 

\---

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[……Applying Encryption Protocols……]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 21O_

_Welcome, Operator 31O_

_Welcome, Operator 21O_

_Operator 31O: Are you busy?_

_Operator 21O: Ah, Good Morning 31O._

_Operator 21O: I’m not busy. Just analyzing some pictures that 9S sent me. Is there something I can help you with?_

_Operator 31O: I’d ask 6O, but I don’t think she would really have any experience on the matter. I need some advice._

_Operator 21O: I would be happy to offer what I know. But what is it that you need specifically?_

_Operator 31O: 7D requested that she be transferred to a new model. However, that would mean she has to be reset given the…. sensitive, nature of her current model._

_Operator 21O: … I see._

_Operator 31O: How do you do it, 21O? Talking to 40S nearly killed me. It was like we’ve never met before. She was my first assignment! It was as if we’d never met. I don’t know if I could do it again._

_Operator 21O: It is difficult, yes, but remember that not discussing anything regarding their previous ‘life’ is absolutely necessary – to them, they were just activated for the first time. Learning about their past has often proven to be traumatic and, in some cases, fatal. Hence the protocol. As Operators, it is our duty to protect them from themselves in that regard._

_Operator 21O: May I ask you a question?_

_Operator 31O: Of course._

_Operator 21O: If 7D is transferring to a different model, will you and she be assigned to a different theatre?_

_Operator 31O: According to the Commander? She didn’t say. In the event that we would, I’d request to not be transferred. Adjusting to life here on the Bunker is hard enough as is given recent events. Not to mention that Devola and Popola would need to get permission from Anemone to transfer with me._

_Operator 21O: Understandable. But I’m curious, why do you find it difficult to adjust to life on the Bunker?_

_Operator 31O: That’s…. a hard question to answer. If you know what I mean._

_Operator 21O: I apologize._

_Operator 31O: Gotta go, talk to you later._

_[……Disconnected……]_

Talking with 21O hadn’t turned out as you expected. Nor did it help to alleviate the concerns you developed in regard to 7E – soon to be 7D. Most prominently, you felt upset knowing that your charge would have to forget everything she knew just to no longer serve as an Executioner; however, all things considered, one could view the impending ordeal as a small blessing. You recalled everything she told you back on the planet. How she felt relieved to no longer have any need to kill a fellow Android. Images of 7E’s pained expression when the Android seemingly recounted past missions. The telltale sign of tears forming after you requested that she remove her Combat Visor. Her memories clearly troubled her. Which begged the question if allowing her to go through the transfer and reset would be a small mercy.

You shook your head slightly before pressing the familiar keys of keyboard. A window popped up in the middle of your screen. Minutes passed before a familiar face filled the new window. “Operator 31O to 7D, it is time for your regularly scheduled contact.” The words came naturally, providing a comfort in the routine. Behind 7D, you noticed 2B and 9S conversing with each other. “7D here, nothing to report. We’ve re-grouped at our original insertion point and are backing up our data before investigating some suspicious movement near the City Center.” 7D explained in a calm tone. You nodded in confirmation but said nothing. Unable to look her in the eye, you quickly began filling out your report. Offering no other acknowledgement that 7D had even spoken in the first place. In the back of your mind you couldn’t hope but pray that your charge wouldn’t notice your silence.  

“Is something wrong, Operator?” Because of course, she would notice. The Androids tone remained level – professional and even. To be expected of a YoRHa. She didn’t need to know. All you had to do was brush it off and end the call. Tell the Commander that 7D had changed their mind. Explain to 7D that she should have confronted you before making that choice. Or, at the very least, informed you in the first place. But… what right did you have to deny her? Of course, you didn’t have a right. 7D was her own person and had made a choice. As her Operator, you needed to help her in any way you could; That didn’t make it any easier. With that thought in mind and unable to prolong the inevitable, you keyed the necessary commands to dispatch a Flight Unit. “Your request to undergo a Model Transfer to an actual Defensive Unit has been approved. Per the Commanders orders, a Flight Unit has been dispatched to your location. You are to return to the Bunker immediately and report to Maintenance upon arrival.” You explained in a level voice – void of any emotion yet rivaling the professionalism of 21O herself.

7D seemed surprised. Her thin lips parted ever so slightly. “A-Are you serious?” The Android asked with uncertainty. Her question forcing you to pause and look up at her. “I am.” You almost all but snapped. Instant regret with your choice the moment the words left your mouth tugged are your thoughts. The response caused 7D to jump a little. “O-Operator?” 7D asked hesitantly, her question tentative. You took a slow, deep, cleansing breath. Gloved hands clenching and unclenching. “I’m sorry… We’re just overloaded with work. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” You chose to use the first excuse that came to mind – the most feasible that 7D would likely believe. By the grace of some unseen entity, 7D seemed to accept your apology. Her expression softened and she noticeably relaxed. Mouth turning upwards into a faint smile that you couldn’t help but acknowledge with your own – pointless it may have been. “That’s alright, you don’t need to apologize.” 7D replied in a reassuring tone. “I see the Flight Unit. Talk to you soon.” She added before terminating the connection. Leaving you to stare at a blank window on your screen that displayed ‘CONNECTION LOST’ in bold letters. You found it difficult to begin working on the report for your regularly scheduled contact with 7D. Instead, a chat with 6O seemed for more enticing than typing down a plain and simple paragraph that would probably never be read. The Operator in question, you noticed, was stretching her arms above her head. An audible sigh escaping her.

 

_YoRHa Chat Console V 9.8_

_[……Establishing Secure Connection……]_

_[……Secure Connection Established……]_

_[…..Applying Encryption Protocols……]_

_Participating Units:_

_Operator 31O_

_Operator 6O_

_Welcome, Operator 31O_

_Welcome, Operator 6O_

_Operator 6O: Hey 31O, how’s it going?_

_Operator 31O: The Commander approved 7D’s request to transfer to a legitimate Defender Model._

_Operator 6O: Oh… how do you feel about it?_

_Operator 31O: I don’t understand why 7D didn’t try to talk with me about it. We could have worked something out._

_Operator 6O: Maybe she was worried about how you would react? 7D has tendency to do things without talking to anybody about it. She’s a wildcard. That’s why 2B has a hard time working with her – at least, that’s what 2B told me._

_Operator 31O: I… don’t know what to do. When we had our regularly scheduled contact, I couldn’t even look at her. Why would she decide to do that so easily?!_

_Operator 6O: Hey, I know this is sudden, but the Commander wants to talk to me. Be back later._

_…Disconnected…_

You watched 6O walk by. Eye’s flicking towards her general direction just in time to see what you assumed a smile. Her cheeks raising just a bit. The dull grey light of the Command Center illuminating just enough for you to register the movement. You nodded before returning your attention to your console – a new message prompting a chime which drew your attention. But not before glancing behind you; raising an eyebrow when you noticed a group of what you presumed to be B Units in full combat armor stepping onto the elevator. You shook your head before turning your attention to your console. The workstation waiting for a command – ever at the ready. Unfortunately, you couldn’t think of any data you could analyze or reports that could be filed.

A poke on your shoulder made you very nearly jump out of your skin. “6O? Don’t do that! You startled me!” You exclaimed in as quiet a voice as you could manage – realizing that the Operator in question had poked you to get your attention. The Android waved her hands frantically in front of her, apologizing profusely. “S-Sorry! I totally didn’t mean to!” You let out a sigh, of course she didn’t. It was no small wonder that she did startle you. “I-I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat? The Commander said it was ok if you wanted to take a break…” 6O explained after she quickly put her hands behind her back. Leaning forward a little as she did. Wide green eyes peering at you intensely. You looked back at your console briefly before nodding,

 

“Yeah… sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and tell me your thoughts (~˘▾˘)~


	17. A quiet moment... (Revised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a quick update to announce my return. However, I strongly recommend revisiting the last chapter since I revised it heavily.

Not a word was spoken from 6O when the two of you left the Command Center. An unusual occurrence given 6O’s personality. The bubbly Operator typically being the one who started conversations. If the Operator was silent, then something either troubled her or she was planning something. “6O-” You began, slowly to a close to a bank of Access Points. The mass of sleek black metal and machinery standing out against the palette of grey and white within the hallway. 6O looked at you with a curious gaze; indicative that you had her attention. “-Why did you want to have breakfast with me?” You used a playful tone. Taking a single step towards the android. Closing the distance between the two of you just a little. The sudden reaction from 6O was something you thoroughly enjoyed. 6O’s eye’s widened and she exclaimed, “That’s not- I don’t… You-” 6O fumbled over her words. Working fervently to get ahold of the situation and recover from her initial surprise. Eventually, 6O took a shaky breath as she explained, “I figured that you needed a break and I thought we could talk.” Without warning she grabbed your hand before leading you down the hall. Causing you to stumble briefly before picking up your pace; after which you managed to match her hurried pace. “We don’t need to hurry, 6O” You said just before you were pulled onto an elevator. Noticing that 6O nearly punched a hole into the elevator panel when she pressed the appropriate button. It seemed that she indeed wanted to talk. But the Mess Hall was hardly a place for private conversation.

6O leaned up against the wall with both hands behind her. “What did you want to talk about?” You asked, glancing at the doors as they slid shut silently - the elevator beginning it's slow ascent. 6O remained silent for a moment. Obviously choosing her words carefully. “Well… I mean, I wanted to talk to you about… um… about us.” She glanced at you briefly. You just nodded in acknowledgement – silently confirming that you were listening. 6O shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Though she obviously felt nervous, not once did the Android look away. “You… really don’t mind that I’m an Android? I mean – I know that you said you didn’t but…” 6O’s voice faltered as she spoke. Seemingly suddenly unsure of what to say. “I really don’t mind 6O” You assured her. The thin material of your uniform offered little protection from the cold steel as you leaned against the wall – mirroring 6O in a much similar pose but with arms crossed. 6O finally turned her gaze to look at the floor. “How much do you know about… I mean, do you know that we’re – well, that -” 6O cut herself off before donning a pensive expression. An aura of uncertainty seemed to radiate from the normally outgoing Android. Suddenly lacking the self-assuredness that she normally carried herself with. Despite her sudden reservation, you remained silent. Even as the elevator came to a stop; pure white doors slowly siding open, allowing the two of you to step off and continue down the empty hallway. However, you noticed that 6O was steadily falling behind. Lacking the rather significant headstrong determination which she previously had. Seemingly lost in thought as she all but dragged her feet. Prompting you to slow to a stop in an effort to allow 6O to catch up. 

You put a hand on her should and gently guided her to the side. The two of you weren’t far from the bridge that connected to the Mess Hall. Idly you wondered if 6O had led you to another Mess Hall. Faintly, the idle chatter of Operators and, presumably, other YoRHa – those who sought to share in their Creators assumed routine – drifted through the air. Barely registering in your mind and much to quiet to pick out any specific details. “6O, if it bothers you this much then I don’t mind waiting a bit longer to talk about it.” You told her in a quiet voice, hoping to not come off as overbearing or give 6O the impression that you might be feeling impatient. But 6O shook her head. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m… worried, yeah, that’s it, I’m just worried.” She replied, sounding as if she were confirming the word to herself. You blinked. _‘Why would 6O be worried?’_ You asked yourself, looking the Operator up and down. As if by doing so you would find your answer. However, the Operator seemed to sense your question. Emitting an audible sigh before looking up at you with what seemed like renewed determination. “31O.” Came 6O’s voice, carrying the same determination that adorned 6O’s demeanor. “I’m going to tell you something. But promise that you’ll hear me out, ok? You have to promise.” Somehow the question made you feel as though you weren’t being given a choice in the matter. But, nonetheless, you nodded mutely. Unable to formulate a response to 6O’s apparent statement.

“31O… I really do like you. You’re a really good friend to me. But you are also a… well, yeah. Its… difficult to say. I've never met someone like you before. And now that we- I don't know. Its kinda… complicated. What I’m trying to say is-” You felt that you were beginning to understand what, exactly, 6O’s point was. It seemed that 6O felt conflicted about you as Human - that she had been intimate with a member of the race that created her. If the Commander had found out, who knew what wrath that might incur. Without a word you raised a finger to shush her. Cutting the Android off mid-sentence which earned you a both a confused and annoyed stare. “I think I know what you mean. You’re worried about what the Commander would say if she found out?” You asked, one hand placed on your hip while you slowly lowered your left. 6O finally looked away. Her mumbled response almost too quiet for you to hear.

“P-Pretty much.” You imagined that 6O tried to make it sound as if the whole issue was a mild concern to her. The tone she used practically radiated with a false sense of normalcy. Evident by the fact that she hadn't once tried to explain herself or carried her usual upbeat demeanor. You bore witness to a new side of 6O. A side that you, in truth, didn't like. That, in of itself, gave you reason to wonder if this had been on her mind since the two of you shared that intimate moment. “Why don’t I talk to the Commander about it?” At this, 6O’s eyes widened and her head shot up to look at you. “No way! The Commander would totally yell at you!” She exclaimed with worry. Voice seeming as if to faintly echo within the confines of the empty hallway. “I think we could work it out. So, will you trust me?” You asked in a calm voice. Examining the Operators veiled expression. Moments passed before 6O let out a quiet breath. Her veil moving a fraction of an inch from the small disturbance. “Ok but promise that you’ll let me know as soon as your done talking with her!” You couldn’t help but smile in response but nodded all the same. “Alright, but let’s get something to eat first-" Wordlessly you leaned forward until your forehead lightly pressed against hers. Wordlessly drawing her gaze to yours. Allowing her to study you while you spoke quietly, "-Then I'll talk with the Commander. We'll work something out so don't worry, ok?" You could tell that 6O wanted to protest. Maybe warn you that it would have been a bad idea. But you gently took her other hand in yours. Squeezing both gently in a reassuring manner. Whatever it was that she had wanted to say, it seemed to no longer be important. Her eyes closed as she leaned into you. 6O's perfume danced across your senses. Sweet with a ever so faint hint of what you felt might have been citrus. But that was pushed to the back of your mind. Instead choosing to lose yourself within the moment. Reveling in the warmth and close proximity of 6O. You felt her hands tighten around yours. A reassuring pressure that brought slowly brought you back to the present. "Ok" She breathed. You couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at her confirmation. An explicable feeling but pleasant none the less. For a moment, you allowed yourself to simply enjoy this quiet moment. Silently wishing it would never end. A perfect moment that you -

 

"Hey! There you are! White was looking for - whoa, I-I'll just give you two a - yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What did I do?
> 
> A: I had lot of time to think and the more I looked at where the story was originally going, the less and less I liked it. Were it not for a very close friend of mine, I would have outright deleted this story and start over from the very beginning. In short, I decided to stop keeping everyone in suspense and deliver on what I've been consistently promising. So I'm sorry. 
> 
> Q: What does this mean for the story in the long term?
> 
> A: The fic will still continue but a lot of the filler content I had previously planned has been cut out for the previously stated reason. Some of it might make an appearance but I leave that up to you, the Reader.
> 
> For those who want a more detailed explanation, I took some time to review the story as a whole (everyone's reviews included) and came to the conclusion that I had failed on multiple fronts as writer. So, to remedy the issue, I decided that I will cut back heavily on my frequency of updates in favor of giving myself the necessary time needed for editing so that everything is more coherent and addresses topics previously put forth but were never addressed. Such as A2 making a quote - unquote 'return' to the Bunker for example. Hopefully in doing this I can make up for those shortcomings and put forth better quality chapters that everyone can enjoy. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, please leave a comment telling me what you think. Any and all criticism is greatly appreciated.


	18. Step Three: Make another plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like the song 'blissful death' in-game kinda suits 7D's character .-. the reason being is when you see **** which signifies a kind of slide show thing. Much like what we see in-game when playing as 9S. 
> 
> As always, I apologize for any errors you might find.

At first you had assumed that the Commander wanted to speak with you in private regarding the report you had filed yesterday. Said report detailing the odd Machine Activity that 7D encountered. Most likely she probably had concerns and wanted to confirm what you had reported. Anything that had not previously been witnessed before regarding Machine Activity always had to be forwarded to the Commander or marked for her to review. With that in mind, you found it odd that the Resistance Android, Jackass, walked right by the Command Center. Instead choosing to lead you across one of the many bridges that connected to the outer rings of the Bunker. Onto an elevator which deposited the two of you into a small hallway that lead right to the Commander’s room.

“31O, I’m glad that you decided to join us.” The Commanders voice immediately drew your attention from your temporary Resistance companion, who you had affixed with a gaze of suspicion, to look up. As expected, the Commanders room remained much like you had remembered. You waited until the door closed behind you before you spoke, “Of course, Commander. Is there something you wished to talk about?” You weren’t sure if ‘Jackass’ had been informed of who you were. In that regard, you opted to remain on the side of caution. Carefully choosing your words after you placed your hands behind you with your back straight. Much like the D Units you had seen standing at attention when on guard duty. “You may relax. Jackass knows who you are.” Commander White spoke in a calm tone. Indicating to said party with a small dismissive gesture. The remark caught you off guard. You looked to Jackass as if for confirmation; a silent request that she explain herself. “How’s it hangin’?” Jackass asked in a flippant tone. With her arms crossed – cloak no longer draped over her shoulder – you were surprised to find she only wore a simple beige shirt along with a pair of camo pants. A simple pistol residing within the holster which hung loosely from her belt.

“You… know, then?” Your stated, unsure whether your comment actually sounded as a question. But you hardly cared. You were unable to process the Commander’s rather lax attitude towards letting such a laid-back Android know your identity. Just who else did the Commander inform? “Course I do, Anemone told me soon as she found out.” Correction. You were unable to understand Anemone’s reasoning behind letting Jackass know of your identity. After a light shake of your head, you turned your attention to the Commander, “You wanted to see me Commander?” There wasn’t much you could do now; outside of staring mutely between Jackass and the Commander – your only option, at present, was to move the subject to something other than who else had been given the benefit of knowing who you were. “Yes-” The Commander began, closing the distance between you and Jackass with a few small steps. “-now, after being informed that 2B and 9S, alongside with 40S, have completed a majority of their mission, Anemone and I believe it is time to inform of what the two of us have been planning.” You raised an eyebrow in confusion but otherwise remained silent. Silently waiting for the Commander to finish speaking. The Commander casted a brief glance at Jackass, who leaned against the wall close to your left, before taking a deep breath. When seconds dragged on into minutes you wondered if maybe the Commander lost her nerve.

 

“Anemone and I are going to attempt to send you back down to the planet.”

 

Almost immediately your eyes widened at what the Commander proposed. No, scratch that, it wasn’t a proposition. It was the statement of someone who had completely lost all sense of logic. “You… no, _no._ I am _not_ going back down _there._ ” You exclaimed in a voice that bordered on near hoarse. “Allow me to-” The Commander began to say but you harshly cut her off. Taking a step back when she tried to take another step closer. You couldn’t even believe that she would even remotely entertain such a ludicrous idea. “Commander, I was almost _killed_.” You emphasized as your gaze hardened. How could the Commander even remotely begin to entertain such a ludicrous idea after what happened?

The frown on the Commander’s face kind of suited her, you noted, as small tell-tale signs that the Android strained to keep her emotions in check began to peek out from her normally neutral demeanor. “Allow me to explain.” The Commander raised her right hand to hover over a holographic keyboard that materialized into existence in front of her. Wordlessly typing down an assortment of commands which summoned various holographic screens. One of which, you noticed, displayed an old 21st century space shuttle. Its nation of origin unclear. The small 3d model lazily spun in place. Your only indicator that the model depicted a space shuttle were pictures you had seen once or twice online. On a screen next to it you spied a 3d model of what you assumed to be modified variant of the YoRHa Heavy Armor that 7D wore. However, the only difference seemed to be that an Operators Uniform was worn underneath the armor. “Given the disastrous results of our first attempt, Anemone and I plan have you aboard the next Supply Shuttle once it departs.” The Commander explained once she finished keying commands into the holographic interface. “I’ve tasked Operators 8O and 5O with designing a modified variation of the factory standard Heavy Armor utilized by YoRHa ground troops. They are nearly finished with production and will be sending it to the Twins tasked with your medical care, Devola and Popola. They will help with adjusting it to fit you once we’re done here.”

“Why am I just now being told about all of this?” You asked with your hands on your hips. In truth, you suspected that you didn’t have a choice; most likely you were being told in regards of a need to know basis. “We… didn’t want to tell you until we were absolutely certain that your safety would be guaranteed.” The Commander replied slowly. Uncertainty flickering across her impassive visage for just the briefest of moments. Quickly replaced with the frown from earlier. You stared long and hard at the Commander with a scrutinizing gaze. A vain attempt to discern if the Commander spoke the truth. Minutes passed before you let out a sigh, your head ache from earlier returning with a vengeance. Induced by the near hostile atmosphere and built solely on the foundation laid by the Commander’s explanation of her ‘plan’. “Alright. But, for the record, I really don’t like this plan.” You concluded while rubbing your eyes with your forefinger and thumb.

To your surprise, a small smile graced the Commander’s lips when you eventually looked up at her. “I appreciate your honesty. But rest assured that the three of us are doing everything in our power to ensure your safety.” The Commander replied. You were about to raise a question about what she meant by the three of us, but you heard Jackass speak up right after you felt a hand clap you on the shoulder. “It’ll be fine, nothing to worry about.” Somehow you didn’t find any solace in Jackass’ words. But you nodded all the same. “Anemone believes that it would only be fair that you spend some time in the Resistance Camp. See everything that the Resistance has to offer. Additionally, if the weather holds, she would like your assistance in investigating a potential location for another Resistance base.” The Commanders explanation caught your attention. “What do you mean?” You couldn’t help but ask in curiosity. The previous hostility in the air quickly dissipated at the sudden change in subject. “Anemone believes that she may have discovered an old Human Military facility within the City Ruins where the Resistance is currently based at. She and I have come to the agreement that you could be instrumental in the endeavor.” You weren’t exactly the leading expert in Military Facilities. Moreover, given that Androids are Humanities only weapon against the Machines, what good will any old Military hardware do?

“I don’t know what good I would be but… I’ll just trust two of you.” You concluded with a sense of uncertainty. “Anyway, I should be going.” You didn’t want to chance the risk of being proposed with more information. So, you made sure to leave the Commander’s room as quickly as possible. The fact that you were going to be making another trip to the planet was already more than you could handle at the moment.

 

****

 

**“ _Alright, The Commander want’s this done quick. Let’s get started.”_**

**_“Why are you here, Number 36? You’re supposed to be up with Command. Not down here.”_ **

**_“Command couldn’t come down to personally oversee this. She sent me in her stead.”_ **

**_“After that stunt you pulled the other day? I’m surprised she even let you back on Bunker.”_ **

**_“Number 87?”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Shut up and get to work.”_ **

 

_Commencing System Check…_

_Memory Unit: STATUS PENDING…_

_Vitals: Green_

_Black Box Temperature: Nominal_

_Black Box Internal Pressure: Nominal_

_Initializing Selective Memory Purge…_

_Scanning…_

_Target Memories: LOCATED_

_Purging....._

**_“Hey, Number 36, why did Command even order this? A ‘Selective Memory Purge’ and Model transfer?”_ **

**_“That’s Classified.”_ **

**_“Come on, I won’t tell anyone.”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

_Selective Memory Purge: COMPLETED._

**_“Purge complete, so what did she do? Number 7, I mean.”_ **

**_“Look: I already told you its Classified. If I told you anything then both of our memories would get wiped. We’re Operators; you and I both know that’s a death sentence.”_ **

**_“It’s just the two of us. Nobody would know.”_ **

**_“Number 87, please stop. For both our sakes. It’s better that you don’t know.”_ **

**_“… Fine.”_ **

_Commencing System Check…_

_Memory Unit: GREEN_

_Black Box Temperature: ELEVATED. [Initializing Cooling Sub-Routines]_

_Black Box Internal Pressure: Nominal_

_Initializing Consciousness and Memory Unit transfer…_

_Consciousness and Memory Unit transfer: COMPLETE_

**_“Number 36, can you at least just give- What are you- No! Stop! Get off me! SECURI-”_ **

**_"....."_ **

_Initializing Defender Model Compatibility Update…_

_Update: Complete._

_Commencing Systems Check…_

_Systems Check: Complete. No issues detected._

_Re-Establishing link to BUNKER server…_

_Commencing Data Upload…_

_Data Upload: Complete._

_Data Transfer: Complete._

_" **What’s going on here? Who are you?”**_

**_“My designation is Number 36, Type – O. I was just dealing with a Deserter. Number 87 here wanted me to help her download her consciousness to a new body then help her steal a Flight Unit."_ **

**_“I’m detaining you under suspicion of attempted desertion.”_ **

**_“By all means; go right ahead.”_ **

**_“I said: Don’t. Move.”_ **

_Downloading Classified Protocols…_

_" **Commander, I eliminated Number 87 under suspicion of compromising- …… Yes, a passing D Unit overheard us and attempted to detain me …… No, I overpowered her and destroyed her OS Chip …… Understood. Glory to Mankind.”** _

_Activating Classified ID targeting parameters…_

_Initializing Boot-Up Sequence…_

_……_

_My name is… Number 7, Type… D. I am an Android. A soldier for YoRHa. My Operator is Number 31, Type-O. She is…_

_… A Human?_

_That can’t be right. The remnants of Humanity are on the Colony – the Moon. Why would she be… No, the Commander found her. She is hiding. Pretending to be an Operator. The Commander says it isn’t safe. She can’t find out. No one can. The Commander… told me. We – I must protect her. She can’t find out. I must watch and protect her. Even from herself. The Commander says that she has given orders to three other Operators. They are watching her. And the other Operators. She won’t find out. They won’t let her. But… I am a Defense Unit. I am the only one that can protect her._ _But I… I failed my mission. I'm supposed to protect her and she almost died. The blast from the Goliath almost killed her. Devola and Popola had to replace her left arm. They said that she’ll be ok. I don't believe them. They weren't there when it happened. She kept staring at me. Please... stop. Stop staring at me. Stop it. Stop it stop it stop it!_

_I need to be punished. 2B and 9S, too. They don't understand. We failed. They weren't scolded by the Commander. Why weren't they punished? Why do they act like nothing happened? Even after I yelled at them. 40S understood. She didn't believe me, at first, but she did when I told her why she couldn't remember the mission. She broke down right on the spot. Good. But 2B, always the perfect soldier, acted like it didn't bother her. I yelled at her more. She kept saying that she and 9S were punished. But she's wrong. I can tell that she is lying. Battlers are terrible liars. 9S didn't say anything. He doesn't have to. I can tell that he can't stop thinking about it now._

_I can't look at her. How can I? She thinks that I am looking at her, but I'm not. I look behind her. Just enough to the side that I don't see her. I don't deserve to be her assigned unit. I should request a transfer. I won't tell her that I submitted the request. I wish I could at least say goodbye. Feel her pet my head like she used to, one more time. She was warm. It felt... real._

_It's time. The Commander approved my request. Everything is going to be ok now. I'll get a new Operator and she'll be assigned to a different Unit. I want to say goodbye. I told her that I would, but I can't do it. I can't._

 

_……_

_Something is… wrong. My Memory Unit is full of blanks. I underwent a… memory purge?_

_Heh heh heh…_

_Ha ha ha ha ha…_

_I deserve it, it’s only right, that I lose my memories in exchange. But memories are easy. We make them everyday. Memories are what define us. Make us YoRHa different from one another. But losing some of my memories isn't enough. She'll never get her arm back. They can give her a new one, but it won't be the same. It won't be warm. I need to be punished more. Maybe I could-_

_MISSION BRIEFING DOWNLOADING…_

_A new mission? But I requested- No. Another chance, I can fix this - make it right._

_DOWNLOAD: COMPLETE._

_Activating……_

****

 

You rubbed your eyes with one hand as you stepped into your room. Another headache. But… what was that? Was it a memory? Or, something else? You’d shelve it for later. There were far more pressing matters to deal with. “Are you feeling ok?” Came Popola’s voice, laden with concern, upon your entrance. Popola held a holographic pad within her hands while Devola stood in front of your bed. Adjusting various pieces of what looked like armor painted black and sleek. Gold accents adorned the gauntlets, shoulder pads, shin and thigh guards. You noticed that the helmet rested just below your pillows. Said armor appeared reminiscent of a samurai helmet. Yet distinctly feminine. The small opaque discs that allowed you to see looked somehow ominous; the only defining feature against the smooth faceplate. Each piece shined in the low light. “My head hurts. Has been all morning.” You explained after you finally tore your gaze from the black pieces of metal. Approaching the side of your bed with curiosity. “Is this it?” You queried. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that the armor didn’t seem very bulky – formfitting would be a more apt word. Each piece designed, most likely, to protect the important parts of a Combatants body. But still offer a wide range of unobstructed movement. You noticed a large cylinder with a brass valve attached to the top of it resided on the back of the breast plate. The armor molded around the cylinder to hold it in place. Thus, obstructing the bottom half of it. For what purpose was beyond your comprehension.

“Yep, 8O explained that she mostly just decreased the density of the armor overall so that you wouldn’t be weighed down as much. Any Android could get by just fine with the factory standard set but a Human? Well, not so much.” Devola explained without looking up from the gauntlet that she tinkered with. “We took your measurements after we finished surgically attaching your prosthetic. So, we don’t have to worry about having you try it on to make any major adjustments. While Devola finishes that up, why don’t you let me examine you.” Popola commented while gently guiding you to one of the few chairs in your room. You found it difficult to argue against Popola’s proposition. Better to defer to the side of caution and Popola’s inherent medical expertise.

“Raise your arm above your head.” You complied with Popola’s instruction after taking off your veil. Setting the headband and attached cloth in your lap. For a few moments, Popola studied the holographic data pad in her hand while you held your left hand in the air. Wordlessly you followed her instructions for the next ten minutes. Each exercise ranging from moving your prosthetic in various positions to answering various questions – most of which involved telling her how bad your headache was on a scale from one to ten after each movement. Ultimately there had been no notable change in its severity.

“You may lower your arm now.” Popola finally said but you couldn’t tell if she was worried or concerned. The Red-Haired Android turned to her Twin and spoke in hushed tones. Their conversation indecipherable no matter how hard you focused. Occasionally you caught them glance at you from time to time. But neither acknowledged that you noticed them. You resigned to simply wait while the two conversed. Any chance to butt in seemed unlikely at best. “Most likely it’s the result of not having eaten breakfast along with the typical stress that comes with your line of work. So, we’re going to give you a full lunch then see what happens after you relax for a bit. If there isn’t any change, then we’ll need to operate.” Popola finally explained. To which you raised an eyebrow, “Operate?” Popola nodded. “Yes. We’ll sedate you then run a full diagnostic on your prosthetic and implant. If there’s a malfunction, then …” A set frown held strong on Popola’s neutral expression. “Should I-” You begin to say, but Popola cut you off. “No, you’ll stay here. Devola and I will see about getting you a proper lunch.” Devola finally straightened after she set down the breast plate of the armor. Emitting a sigh as she stretched. When she turned you noticed the barest flicker of… something. You weren’t sure if it was worry or concern. “While we go down to the Mess Hall, can you just try to relax? Please?” Devola asked, crossing her arms while leaning slightly towards her right. You looked from Popola then to Devola. Somehow, the atmosphere of the room gave you a sense of unease. You wanted to ask if everything was ok. Offer to help with whatever task or responsibility that had been thrust upon their shoulders. But, looking at the two of them, such a question felt intrusive. Violating whatever measure of privacy that they had been afforded. “If it will help then that’s what I’ll do.” Your response had an obvious affect on the twins. Both Devola and Popola’s demeanor relaxed noticeably. “We’ll be back in a few minutes.” Devola explained before the pair of them quietly left. Leaving you alone with your thoughts.

In the background, a chime from your personal terminal signaled a message in your inbox. Reminding you of its existence within the room. Subsequently drawing your attention to your left where it rested in the corner. You sat down and quickly logged in. Right away you noticed two messages in your inbox. One from Anemone and one from the Commander. Displayed next to the Commanders message you noticed a small black paperclip. Barely noticeable against the prominent ivory – almost cream – colored background of the screen. Out of curiosity, you opened the Commanders message.

 

              _Attached is an unofficial pre-op mission file that I drew up for you. Inside you will find all the pertinent details you will need. Additionally, I have taken the liberty of preparing a cover story should anyone confront you. If you find the story acceptable then I shall have the necessary documents filed immediately._

  * _YoRHa Commander, White_



Your eyes trailed down to the separate window below the message. After a moment of hesitation, you started reading.

_YoRHa, For the Glory of Mankind_

_Mission Briefing #35296-88_

_Mission Classification: Priority level 8, Authorized Personnel Only._

_Officially this mission is a simple Re-Supply Op for the Resistance Forces under the command of Resistance Leader, Anemone. The supplies in question are basic munitions and vital spare parts, namely Fuel Filters, needed to keep an Android active in the field. Unofficially, the Re-Supply Op is a ruse to safely transport you to the surface. Security will remain light. You will be issued a standard Type-40 Lance and YoRHa Katana for your personal protection. As is protocol, you will be issued a personal Pod since you will officially be ‘in the field’. 7D will also be accompanying you._

_Anemone has agreed to take part in the Re-Supply Op so that she may personally escort you to the Camp and act as additional security. Your cover story, should you decide to use it, will be that you were officially selected to field test a new Prototype Combat Model designated: Lancer; testing general maneuverability for your armor while also ensuring that the sent munitions will be handled appropriately. Additionally, to corroborate your story, 31O-b will receive the appropriate updates and will henceforth be known as 32H for the time being. For the sake of simplicity and to prevent confusion amongst the Resistance -- I am declaring you and her as ‘twin’ models. Both of your files will be changed accordingly to state that both of you were ‘manufactured’ at the same time. If you have no qualms with this cover story, please let me know._

You wondered why the Commander phrased her message the way she did. If you find the story acceptable then she’d file the necessary documents. Ultimately, you would ask her after you read –

 

              _It took a little bit of convincing, but I managed to get the Commander to give this one more shot. Basically, you’ll be accompanying a Supply Shuttle down to the planet. The Machines have never shown any interest in shooting them down. We aren’t sure why; but we believe that will be out best bet regardless. Unfortunately, the hard part would be getting you on board without raising suspicion._

_If you want, I can have the Communications Officer sit this mission out and you can take their place once we arrive. Since you are posing as an Operator it should be relatively simple to pull this off. All you would need to do is make sure you’re in the Hangar when we arrive. That way we can get you changed and in place before the Supplies are loaded. I’ve already seen to it that I’ll be onboard once they depart for the Bunker. That said, telling the Flight Crew to look the other way would will be relatively easy. Be sure to me know what you think so I can go ahead and make the arrangements._

_\- Anemone._

Oh, lovely, now you have a favoritism choice in front of you – a dilemma of the worst possible kind. Another chime intruded on your thoughts. Subsequently, a new window popped up in the middle of the screen. The YoRHa insignia lazily spun in place for a minute before a myriad of green hues exploded within the window. Casting a brilliant shade of green in your face – disturbing the normal grey palettes of color and light within your room. What caught your attention immediately wasn’t the bird song that filtered from your private console’s speakers. It was A2’s face, framed by her long white hair, which soon came into focus. Silver eyes affixing you with a glare that almost dared you to ask what happened. It wasn’t until you looked again that she was completely soaked. Her skin almost sparkled as the drops of water caught the suns warm rays.

“A2? What happened? Why are you-” You began to ask only to be abruptly cut off, “Don’t. Ask.” A2 brushed her damp hair out of her face when she spoke. You chose to wait until she had finished but A2 waisted no time in continuing. “Anemone told me about her plan to bust you out of the Bunker.” A2’s words raised a rather alarming question. However, you recalled A2’s incessant need to make you believe that YoRHa was somehow a bad guy. That you weren’t safe on the Bunker. “The Commander explained that Anemone just wanted me to spend some time in her Camp. Along with helping however I can to recon a potential new base site for the Resistance, A2.” You wanted to emphasize to the ‘Rogue’ Android that you didn’t have plans to stay any longer than necessary. “Earth just isn’t safe for me. The first time I went down there, I was nearly killed, and I lost an arm. That was just in one day. How do you think I would do over the course of a couple weeks? It’s hard enough as is just knowing that Anemone and the Commander want to try again. Especially when they know that I’m a Human. If I die, that’s it; I don’t get a second chance.” As you spoke you kept a level tone. Arguing with A2 already proved to be a lost cause. So, here’s to hoping that you could at least establish some form of middle ground with her. Surprisingly your words seemed to get through to A2. Her hard expression seemed to soften a bit with her eye’s following suit. The silver orbs seemingly becoming less hostile but remained ever-attentive. “Do you know who all will be coming with you?” A2 asked after a long moment.

The question felt innocent enough. No doubt, if you didn’t tell her then Anemone would. But another thought gave you pause: Should you tell her? A2 is listed as a Deserter – a defective YoRHa who murdered her squad. Looking at the Android in question, you couldn’t help but feel a little upset for A2. She hadn’t given you any reason up till now to think she harbored any malicious intent towards you. Quite the opposite in fact. “My assigned Unit, 7D, and my ‘twin’. A body double who will pose as my ‘Field Technician’ if I choose the Commander’s cover story. Which brings me to my next question: What do you think I should do? Anemone and the Commander have presented me with a… difficult problem.” You paused for a moment. Quietly mulling over how best to explain the situation, “They want me to choose between the two of them. Either I masquerade as field testing a new prototype or as a Communications Officer on the Supply Shuttle. You can probably guess who proposed which.” You finally explained to A2 with a casual tone. Slowly crossing one leg over the other before you leaned back into your chair.

Idly you wondered what happened when the scene behind A2 blurred before suddenly refocusing. When it did, you noticed that A2 had sat down apparently. A faint but visibly pensive expression colored A2’s face. “I really can’t tell you what to do; you already know how I feel about you on the Bunker. This is something that you need to figure out for yourself.” A2 concluded before looking back up at you. Before you could respond to A2, a heavy metallic clanking noise suddenly disturbed the beautiful bird song that filled the background. Followed soon after by an equally harsh but filtered voice that shrieked, “ _FOR THE FOREST KING!!!”_

The link with A2 terminated just as her head shot up to face the direction from which she heard the outraged cry. Whatever that thing was, as comical as it may have sounded, you still felt pang of worry. Yes, A2 is a deserter, but you still worried about her safety. There was clearly more to the issue regarding the Attacker Model than it seemed. Especially since A2 didn’t seem like the person to needlessly kill fellow Androids. YoRHa nor Resistance. Given that, you made a mental note to ask about her when you arrived at the Resistance Camp. Hopefully Anemone could shed some light on A2’s past. The two obviously had a shared history. With that final thought, you began to power down your console since you didn’t have much else to do. The holographic screen slowly shimmering before winking out of existence. Quickly replaced by the smooth white panel from which the screen hovered over. With nothing else to do, you were left wondering how you were going to handle the issue presented in front of you. Anemone or the Commander?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, what cover story would you all choose: Anemone or the Commander's? In case anyone is wondering, the 'memory' segment of 7D is basically her recounting the events of the first drop to the planet. The conversation that goes along with it is 36O and another Operator, 87O, conducting the Model Transfer and 'Memory Wipe'. 
> 
> Why not leave a review and tell me what you think? I love to hear everyone's thoughts on what happened and any criticism is appreciated (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> Edit: Chapter 19 - Pascal and Emil


	19. Emil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMIL HAS ARRIVED!!
> 
> I really tried my best with bringing him into this chapter. As someone who has only played Automata and none of the other Nier games, I don't know if I did. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter all the same. 
> 
> As always, I apologize in advance for any errors that I may have missed.

Something warm was nestled up against you. In truth, you weren’t sure what was going on at all. You tried to look around but quickly learned that such an endeavor would be futile. The warm… something, appeared to be pressed against your face. Judging by the texture it had to be made from velvet like cloth; or was wearing something that had that consistency. You were certain that this warm something might actually be a some _one._ They were breathing evenly. So, as of this moment, you knew a few things.

 

  1. You were in a bed. (Most likely yours.)
  2. Someone is in bed with you. (A matter of reasonable concern.)
  3. They were warm and incredibly, undeniably, soft. Comfy. (For obvious reasons this made the second fact less alarming.)



 

You decided that now would be a good time to sift through the events leading up to going to bed last night. Not much happened now that you thought about it. Devola and Popola returned with your lunch but wasted no time in subjecting you to a round of improvised stretches – improvised being the keyword here. Said stretches were vaguely reminiscent of yoga. What was it that Devola said? Ah yes, now you remembered: “ _Considering present circumstance, we think it would be wise if we cover all of our bases here.”_ Something along those lines. However, you weren’t taking your own word for it. For some reason you – a dull throb began to course through your left arm. Starting at the tip of your left finger before coursing down your arm. Coming to a center at the base of your skull where it hovered in place. Refusing to dissipate. The pain, however unpleasant, reminded you of why you had difficulty recalling previous events – another lock on your memory falling away.

Devola and Popola waited no more than 30 minutes after you ate and subjected you to ‘improvised yoga’ to let you know that they were following through with the apparent ‘operation’ on your arm. They used a sedative of some sort that induced the feeling of weightlessness before you were plunged into darkness. Understandably, not much happened afterward. All things considered? You felt well-rested. No dreams. No nightmares.

A yawn slowly bubbled to the surface while you instinctively stretched. Well, stretched what you could move. The unknown person in your bed had your arm pinned between you and them. Whether they were laying on it or had it effectively trapped between their body and yours is, like the other facts, to be determined. Suddenly the person shifted in response to your movements. A soft murmur gracing your ears before the bed shifted. Bright light exploding against your retinas when they sat up. Removing the pleasant darkness that enveloped your vision. In response to the offense to your very existence, you grunted in discomfort as you raised a hand to cover your eyes. Your other reaching out to grab at the person, “No… come back… too bright… comfy…” You mumbled as you somehow managed to grab hold of their shirt. Tugging weakly to make them come back.

“31O… You can’t stay in bed forever. As much as I would prefer that you stay in bed and rest; you have a meeting with the Commander and Anemone.” Wait. Stop. Right now. Confusion clouded your thoughts at the sound of 21O’s voice. There was something wrong here. Two questions presented themselves at the forefront of your mind. Why did 21O sleep in your bed with you? How/ why does she know your schedule? With considerable effort, you began to sit up. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes with the heels of your hands. Your conscious mind registered the sound of the door to your room opening, followed by a gasp of utter shock.

“21O?! W-What are you- but we agreed-” Came 6O’s voice, the exclamation devolving into false starts and half-finished words. Each one offering the slightest amount of information. Of which you could only ascertain that 21O and 6O had agreed to… something. Both would apparently not intrude on each-others time with you. But 21O apparently violated this contract of theirs. When you finally finished rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you blinked as you took in your surroundings. 21O stood at the foot your bed wearing a grey t-shirt with black pants. The outfit fit her quite perfectly but with enough room to be comfortable enough to wear to bed. Meanwhile, 6O, wearing her Operator Uniform but not her Veil, stood in front of her with a finger jabbed in 21O’s chest. Cheeks puffed up in a sign of utter annoyance as she spoke in an accusatory tone, “You totally broke your promise!” 21O sighed in exasperation as she shook her head in response. “I merely lost track of the time and slipped into Rest Mode. A fact that someone such as yourself could hardly fault me for. You never returned after you claimed that you would ‘be right back’.” 21O explained while gently pushing 6O’s hand away from her chest.

“I did _not_!” 6O retaliated almost immediately. Ultimately you were still at a complete loss as to what, exactly, was going on. You decided that you might need to intervene before either party decided to elevate the situation by trying to pull you into it. “Hey, guys, can we just… calm down a little? It’s a little too early for this.” You told them while scooting to the edge of the bed. Disentangling yourself from the covers and stretching your arms above your head. Letting out a content sigh as you managed to pop your back in the process. “Oh! Uh, good morning 31O!” 6O all but chirped. Seemingly forgetting about 21O’s existence, “I baked you some muffins!” You weren’t sure if 6O achieved the power of self-levitation or she just simply moved too fast for the laws of sound and aerodynamics to apply. With great show, 6O held her hands out in front of you. Almost immediately a white box wrapped with a silk black bow materialized in her hands. Gold particles danced in the air around it before shimmering out of existence. “I couldn’t find a better container, so I had to improvise – but I tried my best! I know you’ll love them!” Indeed, it was quite clear to you that 6O attempted to provide a more personal touch. Small little pink, purple, and red flowers decorated the lid and along the edges of each side.

“I’m sure that they turned out quite well. You also did a good job with decorating, I love it.” You smiled at her. Making her beam with pride. “Thank you” 6O replied as you took the box from her hands. Setting it upon your lap before tugging the bow loose. Offering no resistance as you pulled. Upon removing the lid, you were treated with the smell of freshly baked muffins. “I know it isn’t much; getting 44H to allow anyone to requisition ingredients to make something for personal use is freaking hard, but 2B and 9S thought they were really good.” 6O commented as she sat down beside you. You looked at her, ready to remark that if she made it then you were sure it was going to be good, but 21O’s voice cut you off,

“6O, I believe you and I are overdue for our shift. We have to prepare for 9S and 2B’s next mission.” Almost immediately you blurted out, “What mission are they going on?” 21O crossed her arms. Eye’s closed as she let out a ‘hmm’, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Yes-” She said quietly as if to herself, “-I think there is no problem in telling you. There have been a lot of reports of both Resistance and YoRHa Units disappearing. They aren’t going awol - a fact that quickly came to light after our own reports began to suspiciously coincide with the Resistance. 2B and 9S are just one of many paired teams being sent to investigate various point of interest within the city.” As 21O explained this, you slowly felt your appetite dissipate. Slowly you looked down at the floor while the gears in your head began to turn. Ignoring the looks you felt from both 21O and 6O. Whatever the two of them said, you ignored.

This is a serious problem. YoRHa and Resistance soldiers don’t just go ‘missing’. Desertion is one thing but missing is another issue entirely. A whole other realm of concern. If a YoRHa lost communication, a common occurrence sometimes, their Black Box Signal could be tracked for miles. They have to be so that an Operator can ascertain what geographical data to send; Along with any additional hazards that might be encountered. To be listed as a Deserter, very specific criteria had to be met. Namely if the Unit in question deliberately ignored their Operators attempt to establish contact or they leave the designated mission zone. If they were to be considered Missing was obvious: they, or their body, cannot be located if/when their Black Box Signal suddenly dropped off the map. Of course, the Signal location isn’t always accurate due to satellite coverage; however, a lot of updates have ensured that the Signal can be approximated to within at least a 5-10 meter radius or less. You somehow found your apprehension about going down to the planet turned into conviction. These disappearances needed to be stopped.

If any of those YoRHa or Resistance members died, then they died for good. There’s a reason that Missions are expressly carried out near Access Points. They allowed for an Android to be rebuilt upon death. If an Android died beyond the signal range of an Access Point, it would be impossible to download their back up to a new body. That was all that you understood on the matter. You hadn’t studied any more past that point. In truth, you’d taken the Access Points for granted. 7D’s missions were all well within the City – under a proverbial net made solely out of Access Point Signals. It was times like this that you hated that you hadn’t read up about this process. There wasn’t a thing you could do to stop these disappearances. Not with so little information.

The painful throbbing of your headache gradually returned. Pulses of dull pain radiating throughout your skull. Acutely reminiscent of a moderate migraine. “31O! Helloooo!” You started abruptly when you realized that 6O’s face hovered several inches from your own. Causing you to lean back as you spoke, “Huh? What’s going on?” 6O straightened with a concerned expression on her face. “You spaced out all of sudden, are you ok?” She asked before leaning close once again. Inspecting you with a hawk-eyed gaze. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about everyone is all. You tell 2B and 9S to be careful. Who knows what’s causing all those disappearances, alright?” 6O seemed to accept your explanation. But not before breaking out in a smile and leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on your forehead. She looked you in the eye as she spoke, “Hey! You be careful too, we can’t have you overworking yourself. Make sure to take a break when you need it.” You couldn’t help but laugh a little. 6O really did make a point to ensure that everyone was ok. “Alright, alright, I will. You should hurry before you get in trouble.” 6O took a moment longer to hold your gaze before nodding in affirmation. You watched her leave before rising to your feet. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed 21O had been staring at you. Fidgeting every so often.

“Is something the matter, 21O?” You inquired with curiosity. The Android in question shook her head. “It’s nothing I assure you.” 21O replied with a shaky voice. No doubt she probably said that for your benefit. Given in large part to the fact that she became visibly rigid and donned what you assumed was her best neutral expression. But even the best of YoRHa’s Operators seemed incapable of hiding the odd blush from time to time. 21O’s odd activity reminded you that she had slept in your bed with you. In hind sight, you couldn’t recall her ever remarking about an interest in sharing a bed with you nor did she ask. “21O-” You began in an innocent tone as you set the box full of 6O’s muffins aside. The only other Operator in the room stood rooted to the spot upon you speaking her name, “-why were you sleeping in my bed with me?” You approached her as casually as you could while doing your best to hide your smile. “When I came to check on you… You looked…” 21O mumbled in response. Turning her gaze towards the floor on your left. It seemed that 21O felt entirely out of her element. Any and all attempts to hide her embarrassment gone on the wind. “I looked… what?” You asked as you planted yourself in front of her. Leaning to the side so that you could look her in the eye. “You looked… like you were… alone and in pain… I just wanted to help…” 21O all but mumbled when she looked away again. The mumbled response caught you completely by surprise. You wondered what you could do to make this up to her. She only wanted to help, and you had tried to tease her a little in response. Without thinking, you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around her. Pulling the Operator into a hug. The act drawing a surprised gasp from 21O. Who remained rooted to the spot. After a moment you let go and offered a warm smile. But, however, it seemed to have the opposite effect. “I-I’m late for my shift, I have to go.” You managed to catch before the door closed behind 21O. Moments later you faintly heard what you deduced to be 21O screaming, or perhaps it was a shriek, but you decided that it must have been your imagination. An attempted distraction due to the notable lack of any sort of noise on the Bunker.

After finishing the four muffins that 6O baked, you began to rummage through your dresser. Procuring a clean Uniform for the day. Already you were planning to visit 7D today. Her transfer to a new model should be finished. With any luck, she’ll have re-activated as well. You were halfway through your shower when you felt the distinct feeling that you were being watched. Automatically, you scanned your surroundings. Searching for any humanoid blobs through the opaque shower curtain that protected you from prying eyes. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Save for the near-silent hiss of the door closing. Your eyes narrowed in response. You _were_ being watched. Without much more encouragement, you quickly finished your shower and hurriedly toweled off. Pulling on your Operators Uniform with practiced ease. But you realized something before you could put on your gloves; Somehow, your veil and partial sleeve for your left arm were missing. You were certain that you had grabbed both before you went to shower. Where were they?

With gloves in hand, you left the bathroom and began to search for the two missing items. Your eyes tracked over the three simple chairs, dresser, your bed, private terminal, and finally your bedside table. No where to be found. You searched your inside the dresser but to no avail. Having searched everywhere, the only place left to look was under your bed. With little abandon you dropped to your knees and peered under the cushy bed. A pair of eyes stared back at you; wide and unblinking as they searched your face. Fear and shock swirling within their depths. At first you could only blink while your mind tried to process the sight in front of you. 

“…Hi.” Came the unknown Androids quiet greeting, almost a whisper. “Hello” You replied just as a quietly. Albeit a touch louder than what she addressed you with. Slowly you rose to your feet. Right, better get back to searching for- Hold a moment. There was someone _under your bed._ You whirled around and glared at your bed. “You can come out from under my bed now.” Your tone apparently spooked the Android. A muffled squeak in response. Shortly thereafter you heard her scramble about before a familiar face, your face, peered out from behind your bed. “Hey, what were you doing under there?” 31O-b looked positively embarrassed, unable to look you in the eye as she pushed herself to her feet. She wore her Operators uniform as well but her Veil, you noticed, was trapped inside her tightly clenched hands.

“I… wanted to talk to you.” 31O-b explained in a quiet tone. So quiet in fact that you had to take a step closer to her. Turning your head a few degrees to the right, allowing you to listen more intently. “You could have sent me a message.” You replied but it seemed that your statement went ignored. “I-uh… I don’t want you to go down to the planet. Let me go instead.” Now _that_ caught your full attention. So, finding your veil and missing sleeve so that you could meet the Commander would need to wait. Hearing what your ‘twin’ had say took precedence. “What are you talking about? Why do you want to take my place?” You became acutely aware that her hold on her veil tightened. Practically crushing the poor fabric within her gloved hands.

“I stayed up all night reading all the Recon Reports. Then I hacked into the Resistance Server; so, I could read the Resistances Reports. These disappearances aren’t random. I found a pattern. It repeats over and over. Over and over. It has been for almost a hundred years. No one noticed it because whoever is causing it got… greedy. They only took a few. Just enough from both sides so that whoever is in charge will only see it as just random desertions. Most of it is centralized near the forested sector. Sector 1A-7 on the outskirts of the city. It wasn’t until the Resistance received a warning from a Rogue YoRHa near the Dark Zone that the disappearances weren’t random. They sent pictures. Everyone… everyone who disappears is killed. Their corpses are unrecognizable. As if they were eaten. But that isn’t all. They were… screaming. Their mouths were welded open. You can’t go! It’s too dangerous!! What if they get you too?!”

31O-b was on the verge of tears when she finished. Before you could open your mouth, the distraught Android stepped forward and flung her arms around you. Trapping you within a crushing hug while she buried her face in your neck. “Don’t go down there. It isn’t safe for you.” 31O-b said quietly. Her voice muffled by your neck. You brought a hand up to rest on her head. Gently running your fingers through her hair as you tried to soothe her. Much like a Mother to a weeping child. Scared and alone. “I won’t be going anywhere. Anemone and Command only intend to keep me within the Resistance Camp and a potential new location for a base. Some old Military Facility near-”

“Grid Coordinates: 976693 – 7 – 4 by 338272 – 12 – 928, 22 North by 67 degree’s east. Sector 48G – 1. I know-” She finally released you before saying as she looked up at you. “- I hacked into the Resistance Server, remember? They couldn’t hide anything from me.” The corners of your mouth turned upwards into a small smile, “The ramifications of which we will discuss later. But, again, you don’t need to worry. Especially since you are going to be coming with me when we go down there. The Commander is going to list you as-”

“- Number 32, Type-H. Our cover story will be that we are Twin Operators who were selected to help field test a new prototype Combat Model designate: Lancer, which specializes in mid to short range warfare; primarily to help counteract the Machine Lifeforms that have begun using improvised weapons as of late within the City. We’ll be issued Type-40 Lances and a standard issue YoRHa katana. However, we will-”

“Alright, alright, I get it. You did your homework.” You interrupted her with a small smile about your lips. “The Commander wanted to meet with me, but I can’t find my veil and my sleeve is gone. Have you any idea where it is?” 31O-b’s grip of iron on her veil noticeably lessened while she looked at her surroundings. You imagined that maybe she had something to do with the disappearance but when she looked back at you, frown prominent on her face, she held her veil out to you. “No, I don’t, maybe the person who was here earlier took it?” Now it was your turn to frown. “That wasn’t you?” She shook her head. You studied her for a moment. 31O-b didn’t seem to have any ill intent. Her demeanor relaxed, albeit concern still etched across her face. But not as prominent as it had been earlier. With a quiet sigh you accepted the offered veil and sleeve.

“They weren’t from YoRHa. I could tell. Their boots weren’t compliant with standard YoRHa regulation. Maybe they were from the Resistance?” You nodded in acknowledgement while you affixed the veil over your face then tugged on the sleeve. “Maybe it was that Android from earlier, Jackass?” You asked once you finished adjusting the gloves on your hand.

“Probably… but she smelled like gun oil and explosives. There wasn’t any of that. Just the usual scent from the shampoo you use.” 31O-b had a point. The scent of gun oil had lingered in the air after Jackass’ arrival on the Bunker. One could follow her all over the Bunker without so much as seeing hide nor hair of the Resistance Member. “There is something else.” She added while looking you up and down, “You’ll probably be with the Commander all day today. So, when you get a break, be sure to call me.” With a final nod you left your room and set out for the Commander’s Room.”

 

*****

 

You were acutely aware that something must be quite wrong the moment you stepped into the Commanders Room. Upon your approach, the door emitted a soft chime before sliding up into the hidden compartment built within the wall above it. Granting you entry. The first thing you noticed immediately?

 

**The. Floor. Is. Clean.**

 

Indeed, everywhere you looked, your eyes were assaulted with white. Purer than any pearl in existence. You stared wide eyed at White’s room. The data-pads neatly stacked upon her desk, no clothing in sight, and her bed made. Blanket and sheets smooth with two lone pillows sitting at the base of the headboard. Not even the books upon the book shelf were out of place. Each one organized and perfectly straight. “C-Commander?” You whispered, an inexplicable fear for your Commander’s immediate safety grasping your heart with a fist of iron and steel. Turning your feet to pure lead. Forming a small metaphorical crater with each step forward as you traversed ever deeper into the room. Ready to summon an interface and inform security that the Commander had been killed and the culprit – the Demon – possessed her flawless body. Defiling it by forcing it to clean up her room. “31O? Is something wrong?” You nearly let loose an ear-splitting shriek worthy of shattering every re-enforced window in the Bunker. Whirling around, you raised your prosthetic first. Any safeguard which prevented you from punching a small hole within a nearby bulkhead now released as you prepared to murder the re-animated corpse of your Commander.

Unfortunately, the Commander must have noticed the impending attack and sidestepped your poorly aimed strike. You blinked while your mind drew a dotted outline around the empty space once occupied by the Commander. “What’s wrong?” Commander White inquired as her fingers wrapped about your wrist. Preventing any further attack with her deceptively strong but delicate hand. “Y-You… c-cleaned y-y-you’re room…” You stuttered out as your gaze locked onto her steely blue eyes. Those same eyes which remained locked onto yours. Remaining ever neutral. “Is that really such a shock?” You realized that maybe… no, you really did overreact. With a sigh you shook your head, “Sorry, um… what were we going to talk about?” The Commander studied you intently, the grip around your wrist tightening a fraction. It wasn’t painful. But you were beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under the piercing gaze of the Commander. Something about it made you want to stand to attention. To fall in line amongst your fellow sister Operators. Join them at your workstation in the Command Center. Such is the power that she seemed to command with that icy blue gaze of hers.

Just as you were about to shift uncomfortably, the Commander’s grip loosened then released you. “I’ve already been informed about the results of your Operation. So, if you begin to feel weak or that we should take a break then let me know. Devola and Popola will be joining us shortly. They made it expressly clear that they wanted to be here to monitor you while we discuss the mission.” The Commander explained while she walked over to the work desk nestled against the wall next to her bed. “Anemone reported that she’ll video call us once she’s finished a conference with another Resistance Leader. In the meantime-” The Commander turned to look at you. Slowly leaning against the desk with both hands gripping the edge, “-While I’ll admit to a reasonable measure of curiosity, I’d like to ask you some questions.” You looked around the room one more time. There didn’t seem to be any actual chairs. Given that fact, you slowly walked over to the far wall and replied, “Ask away” You leaned against the wall with both arms crossed.

“How do you feel about life on the Bunker?” She asked without missing a beat. In response you raised your shoulders a fraction of an inch, “It is interesting to say the least. But- Well…” You started but slowly looked away. Searching your thoughts for the right words. How could you approach the subject of the relationship you shared with 6O? A relationship that, in every sense of the word, was complicated at best. You let out a defeated sigh. “I want to talk about 6O. Why is it such a crime to want to have a relationship with her?” The Commander brought a hand up to her face. Rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. “That is… a difficult question to answer. One that I’d prefer you ask at a later time. But please understand that I have my reasons. Which are not unwarranted.” Was the Commanders response. Each word spoken with deliberately slowly. As if she had to choose each word carefully. Unsure of how to give the response.

You weren’t sure how to take the Commanders response. On the one hand, you felt a nagging sense that the Commander spoke the truth – on the other, you wanted her to explain anyway. Try her hardest to answer your question honestly. But you knew when to take a hint. The Commander really did mean that she wanted to talk about it later. A response that you ultimately had gotten used to. You shook your head. “I’ve been adjusting to life here. But I’d appreciate it if you’d start being straightforward with me. It’s hard to trust you if you brush me off like that.” You explained. Reluctantly changing the subject. “What about other YoRHa? Have you been treated unfairly in anyway?” Almost immediately you shook your head. “No, I haven’t. But I will say that someone had apparently been watching me shower this morning.” The Commanders eye’s widened before narrowing just as quickly. Something was muttered under her breath, but you couldn’t catch it. “You have my word that I will handle that. If someone knows that isn’t authorized…” The Commander trailed off when a chime rang through the air.

“That should be Anemone.” She commented while a holographic screen materialized in front of both you and the Commander. A moment passed before Anemone’s face popped up. Filling the screen almost to its entirety. Just as you had expected, her background had been completely blurred out. But you could just barely make out what appeared to be a row of computer banks behind her. “Commander, I’m sorry for the delay. The meeting took significantly longer than expected. A lot happened that we hadn’t anticipated. But you’ll be happy to know that we still hold the coastline. Now about getting those-” Anemone explained in an apologetic tone that gradually turned to professional. “Anemone, we may discuss that at length, later. 31O is here now and we had planned to discuss that mission with her today.” The Commander cut Anemone off abruptly. At first, Anemone looked confused, but the expression soon turned to surprise. “Oh, uhm, right… So, I’ve ordered another extensive reconnaissance of the rooftops along the planned flight path and there have been no Machine sightings. Not sense that unnecessary 12-hour artillery strike and bombing you ordered, Commander.” The Resistance Leader explained, her tone that of someone who had extensively studied a speech for weeks in advance. But Anemone’s tone wasn’t important. The Commander ordered a 12-hour _artillery strike_ just to help clear a _flight path_?

You looked at the Commander in surprise. Eye’s wide in shock. “Y-You did… what?” The question went ignored. “I’ve sent Scanner Teams to survey the area. Aside from four or five pockets of Machines, the lifeforms that were roaming solo or in pairs have been dispatched. We plan to deal with those four or five pockets today.” Explained the Commander with arms crossed. Eye’s locked onto the screen in front of her. “Hold on Commander. We should need to determine who’s cover story 31O would like to use. Or else we’ll need to wait for another opportunity.” Anemone spoke up quickly. You could feel Anemone’s eyes on you even though you were well up in orbit and several thousand miles away. Both Anemone and the Commander waited silently for your answer. You looked from Anemone to the Commander. Unsure of what you should say. “I…” You trailed off; the damned headache again. It radiated from the base of your skull before trailing down both your spine and left arm. Moments turned into minutes. Steadily growing in intensity. Blocking out any sound. You could barely process how the Commander virtually appeared in front of you. Did she walk? Run? You felt hands on your shoulders. Her mouth moved but sound came. A faint ringing in your ears that grow steadily louder. Darkness began to claw at the edges of your vision. Your knee’s buckled. But you didn’t fall to the floor. Soft warmth pressed against the side of your face. Gently enveloping you. Did the Commander catch you? “Commander…” You managed to mumble before the darkness that clawed at your vision claimed you……

 

 

_Faint but sweet tones of bird song reached your ears. Prompting you to slowly open your eyes. It was bright, almost too bright. You slowly sat up. Looking left then right. You were laying in the middle of a sidewalk in the center of what one would have called a plaza. A small field of beautiful blue glowing flowers lay spread out to your left. It seemed that the entire plaza had built in the middle of a city. Ringed by dull grey multi-story buildings. As you rose to your feet, you spied a bench. Just behind you. There wasn’t a single soul or Machine in sight. You looked down, unsurprisingly, you were still in your Operators Uniform._

_When you turned to your right, you noticed a metal sphere rolling down the sidewalk. No larger than a basketball, it’s only defining characteristics were a wide mouth with two even rows of teeth etched into the metal and two large eyes etched just above it. The sphere seemed to notice you as quickly as you noticed it. Neither of you seemed to find the words to speak. Most likely it felt just as surprised as you were. Somehow, you felt inexplicably calm about the existence of the sphere. Any thought of fleeing or attacking the sphere pushed to the farthest corners of your mind. Hesitantly, you approached the ball as it slowed to a stop. The peculiar metal sphere merely watching your approach. As if wary to what you might do. You knelt in front of it to peer at it with curious eyes. Veil lightly swaying from the sudden movement. Minutes passed before you reached a single conclusion: It couldn’t hurt you. How could it? Gently, you picked it up with both hands. Rising to your feet while you tilted your head a little to the right. Then you tilted your head to the left. Slow and deliberate while you examined the grooves and contours of the features etched into the surface of the metal ball. Each mark created as if by a master craftsman. Intent on improving his skill to be worthy of the finest of nobility._

_“Uhm, hey… how’s it going?” The ball spoke with the tone of a curious child. Eager to see the world but wary of the unknown that surrounded them. The two near perfect rows of teeth parting as it spoke. “Are you alright? You look a little lost.” The ball wasn’t wrong. You were lost. Weren’t you just in the Commanders room on the Bunker? The surrounding buildings, their construction, seemed vaguely familiar. But you couldn’t recall ever seeing them before. After a further moment of contemplation, you finally nodded. Somehow the ball turned in your hands. But you felt no movement through your leather gloves. The face looked from your left then to your right. “Now that I think about it, I think I am too.” It looked back to you after it spoke, “Where are you going? Are you looking for someone?” Your brow furrowed in thought. What could you say to him? That you magically teleported here somehow? The ball seemed to notice your hesitancy. Despite the veil that was supposed to perpetually hide your face – your emotion. “Hey, don’t be sad, I’m sure you’ll see who ever you’re looking for again someday!” You envied this – no, it wasn’t a ball, it was a child. So full of innocence. It almost made you forget about all the troubles that surrounded you. As you stared at him, you found that you couldn’t look at this peculiar child in front of you any longer. Instead, you turned to look at the field of blue glowing flowers. “… My name’s Emil, what’s yours?” You looked at the peculiar child. Examining him closely again. He wanted to know… your name? You lightly bit your lower lip in thought. Maybe you shouldn’t tell him. But, then again, surely there wouldn’t be any harm in giving your YoRHa designation…_

_Quiet moments slowly turned to minutes. Gradually your arms began to feel tired. Just as one would expect of a ball of metal; he was heavy. “Well it’s nice to meet you anyway!” He looked past you to what would be his right. “You look like you need to take a break. Why don’t we sit down for a bit? I’m kinda tired too.” The thought of sitting down felt appealing. It would give you a moment to rest your weary body. Wordlessly, you turned around. You’re gaze falling to the wooden bench. Such a convenient spot for a bench. Placed in just such a way that you didn’t have to disturb the flowers. You set Emil down next to you as you sat. “The flowers are really pretty, right? I like to come here every day to look at them.” Emil explained as he shifted to look at the flowers with you. You let out an audible “Hmm”, thoughtful yet content._

**_“Damnit, everyone get back! Popola!”_ ** _A familiar voice. Each word followed by a faint echo. “ **We’ll have to cut that damn thing out of her!”** The voice again. Why did it feel so familiar? “ **Devola, wait! What about-”** The second voice spoke up. It, too, felt familiar. **“Forget her arm! We can’t lose her!”**_

_As time passed, it became increasingly difficult to pay attention to the familiar words. It felt so relaxing to just sit with someone and quietly pass the time. Gradually the odd occurrence became a distant memory. Quickly forgotten. “Say… who is it that you’re looking for? What’s their name?” You looked down at Emil. His wide blank eyes meeting yours. Unsure of how to tell Emil that you didn’t think – “I know lots of people. If you told me, I’m sure that I could help you!” Emil explained earnestly, breaking your train of thought. You brought your knee’s up to your chest and linked your hands around your shins. A quiet breeze lightly rustled the field of flowers. Causing them sway lazily with the wind. You wanted to tell him. But why did you suddenly have such difficulty speaking? Your mouth opened but no words came out. Merely small gasps and barely audible, incoherent, noises._

_“Oh, I know!” Emil suddenly exclaimed loudly. Causing you to look at him with concern. He seemed… excited, somehow. “I know how I can help you see your friend again!” Emil, quite literally, bounced up and down a few times. You noticed that no noise came as he came into contact with the bench. As if normal natural law didn’t apply to him at all. Uncertain of whether you should be happy about his sudden revelation or not, you tilted your head to indicate you were listening. Curious of what his plan might be. But a nagging sense of worry tugged at the back of your mind. There had to be a catch. Most likely, whatever help he was going to give, probably was going to cost him something. But why would he help you? The two of you just met! “But, you have to promise me something in return.” Emil explained, to which you nodded in affirmation. Acknowledging that you were listening. “If you happen to see me again while searching for your friend, you have to promise that you’ll remind who you are. My memory is a little fuzzy sometimes, so you’ll have to bear with me. You seem like a good friend, like 2B and 9S, and I’d very much like to keep being your friend. Promise?”_

_At Emil’s explanation you slowly rose to your feet, lifting him up like you did earlier. Both hands under him. Before Emil could say anything more, you held him to your chest. Hugging him tightly. You could not speak, but you could show him you understood his request. And that you promised._

 

Your eyes slowly opened. Blinking near rapidly while your eyes adjusted to the familiar grey palette and low lighting of the Bunker. The first thing you recognized, as you did every morning: the grey metal ceiling. Bland and devoid of any detail save for the faint black lines that indicated each panel. Something heavy, a distinct pressure, weighed down on your body. This pressure seemed to be… breathing? You looked to your right, blinking when you spied a head of blond hair tied into two distinct braids.

6O looked serene. Mouth slightly agape as she slept with both arms wrapped around you. Her expression peaceful and untroubled. You tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but the Android kept a firm, iron, hold on you. Forcing you to remain where you lay. In response to your attempt to move into another position, 6O mumbled something inaudible while pulling you closer. Burying her face into you’re the crook of your neck. You felt the warmth of 6O latched onto you. Her warm breath tickling you just ever so slightly. Enough to send a small shiver up your spine. Not entirely unpleasant, you noted.

It seemed that you had been changed into a plain black t-shirt and regular pants. The type entirely beyond you but they felt comfortable. 6O, in turn, wore a grey shirt and black sweat pants. “6…O?” You said in a weak voice. Acutely aware that your body felt as though you had just run a marathon. At first, 6O made no obvious response. But then she stirred and slowly opened those emerald eyes of hers. Blinking sleepily as she yawned. “31O? Good – awwwwh – morning…” She yawned mid-sentence. Sounding as though she wasn’t fully awake. Still transferring from a state of sleep to full awareness. Gradually, her eyes widened. A sudden gasp before bolting up right. She looked down at you. Her right hand shot to her forearm. Closing her eyes tight, she pinched herself. A moment passed before one eye cracked open, then another. Something seemed to click in her mind while you struggled to sit up but a hand square over your chest gently pushed you back down.

“Wait… there’s something you need to know.” 6O’s tone became uncharacteristically serious and quiet. Devoid of any sleepiness. You raised an eyebrow in response. “How much do you – well, what do you remember before you… yeah.” It seemed that 6O had a hard time finding the right words. But you felt that you understood what her point was. She was asking you how much you remembered before blacking out in front of the Commander. “I… had a meeting with the Commander. She and Anemone wanted to talk to me about… the mission. But the headache I got lately became really bad then… nothing. There’s nothing after that.” You explained slowly. Meeting 6O’s near hawk-like gaze. Scrutinizing every detail on your face while listening to you speak. When you finished, 6O turned away. “There’s – uh, something you need to know. It’s kinda really serious.” You tried to sit up once more but again you found 6O’s hand square on your chest. A serious expression, devoid of her upbeat attitude, on her face while she pushed you back down gently. Instead of leaning back like she did last time, 6O shifted until she sat right next you. Legs crossed while she reached for the covers of your blanket. It was then that you realized something. In truth, you almost began to berate yourself for being so oblivious. 6O’s eyes were red. She had been crying. “They didn’t give me all the details but they-” 6O started to choke up and she brought a hand to her face. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. After she sniffled, her lips parted,

“Something really… really b-bad happened. You… almost died.” At first you couldn’t understand what she said. Then, slowly, the pieces began to click into place. 6O pulled back the covers till they were at your waist. You would have looked down but 6O placed a hand on your chin. Gently forcing you to keep your gaze on her face. “Just-” Her emerald eyes fell downward. Falling abruptly silent for a few minutes. But then she looked back at you. A hint of determination in her eyes. “You trust me, right?” There was a hint of desperate need in her voice. As if she wanted your affirmation before she went any further. You nodded without tearing your gaze away from her. A sense of relief filtered across her face before she leaned forward. Pressing her lips to your forehead. When she leaned back to look at you, a light blush could be seen. Slowly 6O’s hand released you. Allowing you to look down; you wished you didn’t.

It took a moment to process. But your eyes slowly widened in shock. The skin of your left arm – the entire prosthetic – was gone. Revealing a sight that you, admittedly, found extremely difficult to process. White metal plating hid what you presumed to be sensitive wiring. But the plating didn’t cover your elbow; revealing red and white interwoven wiring. Underneath you could barely make out what you presumed to be a disc. Slowly bending your arm allowed you small glimpses but nothing more. Much like your upper arm, your forearm displayed the same white plating. Ending right at your wrist which seemed nothing more than a small vertical cylinder to which your hand attached. Your hand _seemed_ normal. But the segmented joints of your fingers shattered any false sense of normalcy. Each finger segmented with enough space in-between to allow movement. The tips molded in a feminine fashion. You raised your hand and tentatively closed it into a fist. Quietly inspecting the metallic appendage.

A hand closed around your fist. Startling you by how cold her hand was. Prompting your eyes to track up the arm and rest on 6O’s face. “I thought we lost you; that you had abandoned us…” 6O’s whispered words elicited an emotion you couldn’t quite describe. But your chest tightened. “I was at my station when it happened. The Commander gave me orders to send 2B to the Sunken Sector. But about 20 minutes later, 21O yanked from my chair and dragged me into the hallway – told me to go to your room and let her know if anything changes. I didn’t know what was going on. You didn’t – you weren’t responding to my messages.” 6O took a shaky breath. Refusing to look at anything except the delicate hand on your fist. “Those twins… they said that your body was – it was rejecting the implant they gave you; that it was, well, it was shutting down. Like your body had simply just given up. It couldn’t take the strain anymore.” You remained quiet while 6O explained what happened. Allowing her to go at her own pace as she recanted the ordeal. “They removed your prosthetic and cut out the implant they put into you. At one point, you a-almost-” Died. You had almost died. The unspoken word was written all over 6O’s tear stained face. You lowered yourself gently back into bed. But 6O didn’t stop talking. “But then they put it back and now-” She paused and bit hit lip. Suddenly turning away. No longer staring at your hand. “-they know that thing is killing you. H-How can they-”

It occurred to you that, for 6O, looking at your prosthetic without the artificial skin felt like looking at your bones. This must be horrifying for her. If so, then she must be forcing herself to touch your hand. But there was also the fact that the Twins put your implant back. You instinctively started to raise your hand to the back of your neck. A sudden gasp from 6O gave you pause. She must have noticed what you were doing because her hand left yours. Darting out to grab the other. Forcing you to stop what you were doing. “Don’t touch it!” 6O exclaimed. An expression of both fear and concern painted across her face. “Don’t ever touch it!” The distraught Operator repeated. Eyes wide as she held your gaze.

 

“But-”

 

“Ever!” 6O interrupted you. “You have to get better! So, please, don’t ever touch it.” You noticed that 6O had become a completely different person in this moment. Gone was the overly energetic and outgoing Operator that you had come to know and love. Was it because you were the first human she had ever met? Or because she genuinely cared about you of her own volition; completely disregarding whatever she may have been pre-programmed to feel towards humans? You searched her wide, fearful, eyes for an answer. But, try as you might, you found none of the answers you sought. 6O blinked away the first visible signs of tears. Forcing you to return to reality. Your arm began to tremble. Any strength you may have had in reserve now gone. “Can you please, please, just try to get better? For me? Do whatever they tell you to do. I don’t know if I could-” 6O began to choke up. Unable to continue her line of thought. You had your answer. Seeing 6O, it didn’t matter what ever her reasons may be. This emotion right here, right now, went far beyond simple programming.

 

“Alright. I’ll focus on getting better. But you have to make me a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you all believe me if I told you that this chapter, at one point, broke 16k word count? Yeah.... I spent a LOT of my time crying in a corner. Not lying. At all. 
> 
> …… Maybe.
> 
> I could go into how I squeezed in Pascal, an Irish Pod, 31O-b's sudden Sister complex, the appearance of a previously mentioned Commander Unit, or being attacked by four new characters I had planned but I'm not. Needless to say that I edited a lot. 
> 
> I know that I mentioned in my previous Chapter that Pascal would make an appearance as well but that would have meant posting this at 14k words. But I decided to post what I have edited here and get everyone's opinion. What would you consider as too long? Do you guys prefer this chapters length or would you prefer longer? Please let me know in a review along with what you thought about the events in this chapter (~˘▾˘)~


	20. A gift 2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERROR: [User.Authentication] - INVALID  
> LOGIN: DENIED  
> WARNING: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS - DETECTED  
> FIREWALL - 928 - [BREACHED]
> 
> ALERT: [User.TempAuthentication] - ACCEPTED
> 
> YoRHa ID Registry: ACCESS GRANTED
> 
> CMD.Search - [ACTIVE] - Operator.ID-31O
> 
> Searching.....  
> Search: INCOMPLETE - ERROR - [UNKNOWN.LOCATION]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CMD.Locate - YoRHa.ID - BUNKER - Operator.ID-31O  
> Locating....
> 
> YoRHa.ID-31O: [LOCATED]  
> Status: [ACTIVE]  
> Black Box Signal: ERROR - Signal Not Found  
> NFCS: Online  
> FFCS: Offline
> 
> CMD.Contact - [MESSAGE] - YoRHa.ID-31O  
> ALERT: Message - [SENT]
> 
> CMD.Terminate - [ACCESS]  
> ALERT: Access - [TERMINATED]

You honestly felt like you had died and gone to purgatory. Or the void, hell, whichever the one was that people went to for merely being _associated_ with someone who contradicted the very _core_ or their character. Accomplishing an act that, by their very nature, should be absolutely _impossible._ Unless they were infected by a Logic Virus. In which case, maybe it would be feasible. But that wasn’t the case. Not a single bit. Honestly, whatever their intentions were initially, they weren’t helping. That fact further re-enforced when they decided to argue with the Devola and Popola. Both of whom arrived shortly after you had asked 6O to make you a promise.

“Let me get this straight. You want to take full control over her recovery because you feel more _qualified_ than me and my sister?” Devola asked incredulously. Fixing the Operator with a laser sharp glare loaded with daggers and any other sharp object that existed. The gaze capable of slicing the Bunker in half just by being in close proximity to the station. Honestly, Popola’s similar reaction to her twin surprised you. You half expected Popola to try and step up. Attempt to diffuse the situation. But no, she stood behind her sister. Just across from you, affixing 21O with an equally dangerous stare. Albeit, a little calmer but dangerous all the same.

21O, for her part, seemed to be handling the situation quite well. She stood a few feet from the Twins and grasped what looked like data-pad in her gloved hands. Teal eyes returning Devola and Popola’s near-lethal gaze. It was difficult to gauge 21O’s expression with her veil on, but you imagined that her mouth was set in a straight line. The low grey light of your room somehow managed to just barely cause the buckles of her uniform to shine a little more. If you didn’t know better, you’d say that she had polished what she could of her uniform along with the metal band of her veil. If struck you that it was 21O you were talking about. Knowing her, she probably rehearsed before hand along with requesting a fresh-off-the-line Uniform from R&D.

“That is precisely what I said.” 21O replied with a professional tone. Back straight as she tilted her head towards them a fraction of an inch. “As a fellow Operator I am uniquely qualified to aid in her recovery. In fact, I think that I should personally oversee every aspect of her recovery. This data-pad has all the pertinent details.” The Operator explained while holding the data-pad out to Devola.” You looked to Devola. Pure astonishment written plainly across her face. “Given the events that happened in the Commander’s room, I have concluded that your current method of care for 31O is no longer acceptable. Therefore, I formally request that you transfer all of her care to me immediately.” Almost immediately Devola withdrew her hand. Backing away from the Operator and abandoning her attempt to accept 21O’s offered data-pad.

“Like hell we will!” Yelled Devola, prompting you to wince at the sheer pitch of Devola’s voice. Almost trembling with fury, seemingly. “Just who the hell do you think you are? Taking care of her is why we-” Popola rested a hand on Devola’s shoulder. Prompting the Medical Android to pause. You watched as a switch seemingly flipped within Devola. The fiery attitude that Devola exuded seemed as if to immediately dissipate. She looked behind her, as if to say something. But Popola shook her head.

Popola turned her gaze to you. Prompting you to sit a bit straighter. Just as you were about to formulate a question, Popola looked at 21O. “Your concern is noted but I’m afraid that Devola and I will not allow you to take full control of 31O’s care; however, if you want to help then that is another story. But that is something we would need to discuss at a later date.” Popola gestured to you as she spoke. As you had expected of Popola, her tone remained calm and neutral. Betraying the rather angry expression about her face. You tuned out the back and forth argument between Popola, Devola, and 21O. No longer caring about their argument over who had more authority. Already Devola and Popola had that issue in the bag. As Medical Androids, the only ones who could feasibly stand a chance against them were H Units.

You looked at your prosthetic arm. Gaze tracing over the groove and contour of its construction. Was your dream real? It certainly _felt_ real, but that peculiar Machine, Emil, was he real? He spoke about 2B and 9S as if they were good friends of his; that they’d known each other for a long time. A frown tugged at your lips. That just couldn’t make any sense no matter how you painted it. How could 2B and 9S willingly allow a Machine to live? That went against the very core of their programming; to allow an enemy to live contradicted their duty to YoRHa. You looked to 6O who seemed pre-occupied with trying to intervene between Devola and 21O. Her lips moved but the sounds were muted. Indecipherable to your ears. Was she aware of 2B’s shortcoming to carry out her duty? 6O had to have known. As her Operator, 6O monitored 2B’s actions near-constantly. Every movement and engagement logged, reviewed, then cross-checked. Was 6O deliberately not adding 2B’s engagement with this Emil in her post-mission reports or was 2B just that good at ensuring 6O never found out?

With a sigh, you shook your head. This was pointless and its solution obvious. You just had to ask 2B and 9S yourself. But that would have to be done later. You were hungry, and it didn’t seem like your four guests would be wrapping up anytime soon. Would they notice if you went to take a shower? You mentally shrugged before rising to your feet. Gathering a Uniform from your dresser before casting a quickly glance at your guests. As suspected, they were still arguing. You shook your head as the door to the bathroom closed behind you.

The bathroom seemed to have been thoroughly cleaned. You couldn’t help but wonder as to why it had been. Each piece of metal within the bathroom seemed to shine in the light. Much like 21O’s new Uniform. Automatically you began running through the motions of your morning routine. Pulling off your shirt and pants before stepping into the shower. However, on a whim, you decided to summon an interface. Intent on searching for the post transfer report for 7D.

Nothing happened. You frowned and repeated the gesture. A quick flick of your wrist, as you always did. Again, nothing happened. Your brow furrowed in thought but you abandoned your attempt. Instead choosing to enjoy the calming sensation as water cascaded from the shower head panel above you. To your surprise you could feel the water run down your exposed prosthetic arm. When water managed to slip through your elbow joint, you couldn’t help but wince at the painful sensation. The feeling akin to someone pinching your forearm with incredible strength. Except, only magnified and centralized at your elbow. With that in mind, you decided to make the shower quick. Hurriedly cleaning yourself as thoroughly as you could while holding your left arm out. Away from the cascade of water at an awkward position. Every effort made to ensure that your arm never once touched the water.

When you shut the water off, hissing in pain when you had to reach over to the small knobs; subsequently dousing your left arm, you became acutely aware of the fact that no sound came from the other side of the door. A sense of relief fell over you. They had quieted down. They didn’t need you to intervene. Something you were thankful for. You causally got dressed into your Operators Uniform. Slipping into the soft mesh fabric before applying the various buckles that comprised the leather outfit. You had just finished pulling on your boots, sleeve, and gloves. A routine that had become purely automatic. You approached the door, fully expecting -

_“Get off her bed, 9S. She will be out in a few moments.”_

_“But it’s so soft 2B! Come on, you should give it a try!”_

_“No. Now get off her bed.”_

_“You know you want to. Command and Anemone had us running all over the ruins to gather all this stuff for her. We may be top of the line Models, but even we need to take a break from time to time. I’m sure she’ll understand, 2B.”_

It sounded like 2B and 9S. So, where were the others? You gathered up your clothes and opened the door. As you suspected, 9S was spread out on your unmade bed with a content smile on his face. Hands folded behind his head. Standing next to the bed was 2B. Arms crossed and undoubtedly staring at you. It was difficult to tell since she wore her Combat Visor. You walked over to your dresser and set your clothes down in a small pile next to it. After your guests leave, you planned to fold them and see about getting them washed. “Good morning-” 2B began as she calmly reached over to 9S and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. “-Our Operators asked us to keep you company for the day since the Commander wished to see the both of them along with Devola and Popola.” She finished while dragging him off the bed. Unceremoniously dropping him. Ignoring his cries of protest as she did so. You were more than a little shocked that 2B seemed so casual about man-handling the young Scanner. Given that 9S didn’t seem to do more than complain, you imagined that this might be a daily occurrence for them.

“Really? Is something wrong?” You asked with a raised eyebrow and hands on your hips. You were more than a little worried. Asking to see 6O and 21O was understandable. As Operators, speaking with the Commander at sudden times without warning wasn’t unusual. Operators were an integral part of YoRHa’s intel and data distribution Division. It was a rule that a full team of Operators, roughly 37 in total, were to be manning the work stations in the Command Room since data was always being sent to the Bunker. Sometimes, critical data would get forwarded which required the Commanders attention at the drop of a hat. But to request Devola and Popola’s presence as well? Obviously, they were talking about you.

“You didn’t have to be so rough, 2B.” 9S whined while fixing his jacket and rising to his feet. You noticed the pointed glance that 2B gave him. If she was going to say something, 9S didn’t give her a chance. “But yeah, 21O and 6O told us to keep you company while they sorted some stuff out. It apparently has something to do with an old Android production factory that the Resistance found or something. Supposedly, Devola and Popola’s names came up in that same conversation so the Commander wanted to see them as well.” 9S shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. Most likely he wasn’t sure what all their conversation entailed. You walked over to your bed and sat before the two Androids. “But that isn’t important. This – uh, well we – have you been talking with a rogue YoRHa called ‘A2’?” Though the black Combat Visor covered his eye’s, you could practically hear his raised eyebrow. Even 2B, in her own way, seemed confused. The vibe you felt in place of her usual self-assured aura now one of confusion.

You frowned but nodded nonetheless. Did something happen to A2? Despite the fact she was a rogue Unit, you had begun to grow a little attached to her. Instead of a Rogue YoRHa she seemed like an older sibling of sorts. A woman who felt that it was more important to look past her own preferences in light of someone’s safety. The pair looked at each other but not a single word was shared. Obviously, the duo had run into her. But if that were the case then that could only mean A2 was – “We… ran into her during a recent Resource Op. She asked us to give you this and says that she hopes you feel better.” 9S held out a small, weathered, rectangular box. The surface of the box showed signs of being recently cleaned but small signs of rust remained on its dull red surface – small bits that simply refused to be removed. You reached out and gingerly accepted the offered box from him. “We couldn’t pursue her since we had gathered a lot and didn’t want to leave it behind. Seems you have an odd taste in ‘friends’, Operator.” 9S commented while you examined the box. It looked like there was a seam a few inches from one edge along with two small hinges on the back. You ran your thumb along the seam before lifting it. The top swung up revealing a mess of clockwork and a brass tube covered with small little notches. A single metal rod rested on the tube. Slowly, the tube began to turn which causing the rod to move along the surface of tube. Hitting each notch which produced soft, gentle, musical chimes. Each chime smoothly flowed into the next. Disturbing the quiet atmosphere of your room with a pleasant tune.

Both 2B and 9S leaned forward. Their interest obviously piqued. But 9S seemed to be more interested, whether it happened to be because he sat next to you or that he was a Scanner, you weren’t sure. His Combat Visor gone as he examined the box with noted interest. “It’s a music box, haven’t you ever seen one?” You asked, looking from the Scanner then the Battler. 2B had forgone her Combat Visor just like 9S. Revealing wide crystal blue eyes that shone with curiosity.

“I have come across various records of them, but I haven’t seen one in person.” 9S replied, “It’s fascinating that such a small little box filled with primitive tech can produce a song!” It was then that you noticed a familiar flash of white out of the corner of your eye. You turned your gaze from 9S to find 2B mere inches from you now. Inspecting the small box closely. Clearly, this music box commanded 2B’s undivided attention.

“Want a closer look?” You asked, raising the Music Box up for 2B. The crystal blue orbs shot up to meet your gaze. 2B’s mouth opened a fraction of an inch but you just smiled at her. Raising it a little closer to her in the process. Confliction shown across her features for the briefest of moments. She bit her lip, as if contemplating the offer. A moment passed before 2B tentatively reached out for the Music Box. You just smiled reassuringly, as if to coax a small frightened animal from it hiding spot. But the attempt apparently had the opposite effect.

2B’s inquisitive gaze hardened as she straightened. Bringing her hands up to a peculiar choker necklace about her neck. It unfolded into her black Combat Visor which she brought up to her face. Securing the Visor around her eyes. You frowned as well. “Is something wron-” You began with a worried tone. Why the sudden switch to her normal self?

2B interrupted you in a tone of professionalism that could even put 21O to shame. “9S, I believe its time you show her what Command had us gather for her.” When she looked at 9S, you followed her gaze. He was tying his Combat Visor into place.

“Oh, right, we have some other things for you. Command wanted us to gather some stuff from the City Ruins for you. Honestly, we weren’t sure what all to take so we just gathered some ju – stuff that was in a bunch of the still intact building.” You noticed that 9S corrected himself. But you knew what he was going to say: Junk. He was going to say junk. But, as much as it saddened you, you couldn’t blame him. You looked away, turning your gaze to the floor in thought.

Why did you feel so depressed all of a sudden? The answer came easy. It was the Machines. They had taken Earth – your Home. Looking back, you hadn’t really given it much thought after that moment with 31O-b. But… has the War really been going on for that long? That Humanities Army, YoRHa and the Resistance, really saw the remains of what Humanity left behind as junk? To be cast aside so easily; not even warranted a second thought as someone’s belongings. You let out a quiet sigh. Of course, they would. Humanity lived up on the Moon now while Androids and Machines populated Earth. One could argue that Humanity was no longer welcome on Earth. What was the old term that people referred Earth to as once? Ah, yes, of course, it was Gaia. Humanities reward for their cruelty to Gaia. The thought drew out a soft laugh from your lips. Light but carrying a distinct, twisted, under tone. Like a person on the edge of the bliss of madness. Oh, what a reward indeed. No wonder there were so many problems that arose when the thought of you going to Earth came to light. Mankind deserved this exile; forever cursed to gaze upon its former glory from afar. Knowing that such a fate could only have been penned by Mankind’s own hand. You were interrupted by the familiar throbbing sensation. A dull ache that snaked from the base of your skull and down your spine.

You brought a gloved hand up to your neck. Rubbing in small circles with two fingers in an attempt to alleviate that pain. “What… what did you guys find?” You had to pause a moment mid-sentence when the pain intensified briefly. However, you couldn’t help but feel the question fell on deaf ears. 2B seemed to be glaring at 9S. In response, 9S all but shot up to his feet.

“S-Sorry… I didn’t mean to phrase it like that.” 9S apologized in a guilty tone. You didn’t say anything at first. Too preoccupied with alleviating the dull throb that somehow seemed sharper. As if there were no barriers to stop the buffer between the pain and the source that caused it. “A-Anyway, we found some interesting stuff. H-Here it is.” The Scanner quickly added. Holding both hands out, a plain grey box shimmered into existence followed by a cloud of brilliant gold particles. A distinct clatter and clinking noise filled the air. Replacing the chimes of the music box when 9S set the box in front of you. When you scooted further to look inside, you heard the familiar footsteps of 2B. They were becoming steadily distant. Followed soon after by the sound of the door opening. “We, uh, had to take our Pods down to Maintenance. Most likely she’s just checking to see if they are done. Never know when we’ll need to make an emergency deployment!” 9S’s voice reached your ears. It felt like 9S wanted to try and change the subject. With a sigh, you decided to go along with his attempt. Your gaze returned to the box in front of you. There was an assortment of what looked like broken toys, dated electronics, an old pillow, along with other items that peaked out from under the hoard.

“How have your missions been going?” You found yourself mumbling. The pulsing throbs, which evolved into an intense headache, made it surprisingly difficult to raise your voice above so much as a whisper.

9S looked up at your question. Meeting your inquisitive gaze. “Hm? Oh, yeah, they’ve been going fine. Command has mostly been pushing all the recon and resource missions our way. We’ve been running all over the city gathering intel and other stuff for the Resistance and YoRHa. Not really as glamorous as other missions, but someone’s gotta do it I guess” he replied while he grabbed one of the chairs. Dragging it over to the box and plopping down into it.  You reached into the box, withdrawing an old book. The cover long faded leaving only the weathered green surface. “Can I ask you a question, Operator?” You couldn’t help but view 9S as a child from the innocence of his question. At your nod, he suddenly smiled. “What is the whole point of the ‘Roller Coasters’? I mean, do Humans really find being driven at high speeds to be fun?” 9S immediately blurted out. Almost leaning forward as he spoke in visible anticipation.

“A lot of people seem to like them despite the inherent danger. I imagine they enjoy the rush one would get with being so close to danger but never actually experiencing it.” You replied thoughtfully, unable to hold back the sigh of blessed relief when the headache began to recede slightly. Lifting from your thoughts like a curtain before a stage play. 9S’ flinch was all too noticeable. The way he shifted, as if to get more comfortable, was simply to telling. You opened your mouth to ask what was wrong. But the sound of the door opening silenced the question. “Oh, hey 2B.” 9S spoke up, addressing the new arrival with a friendly tone.

2B approached the two of you with a purposeful stride. “I finished speaking with Maintenance. Our Pods are receiving a new software update, so it will be a while before they are finished.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Pods _still_ received updates? 2B crossed her arms as she added, “They do not have an estimated time of completion.”

You watched as 9S leaned back into his chair. “Man, I’ll have to re-apply my modifications to 320. That’s gonna take forever.” He groaned in annoyance. If knowing that caused such a reaction, then just how many modifications did he make? You stifled a laugh. “H-Hey! How is that funny? Those Modifications help me download a lot of intel packets from 21O.” 9S exclaimed defensively which plunged you into a fit of giggles that evolved into peals of laughter. If 9S was going to say something, he didn’t. It all made sense now. The reason that their Pods were receiving updates was because of 9S’ modifications. Pods weren’t capable of handling modifications unless they were weapon modifications. There were dozens of warnings passed on to you from other Operators. Allowing an Assigned Unit to tamper with their Pod was expressly forbidden given how temperamental they were. Especially since they were, for all intents and purposes, fully sentient. “Operator, come on, what’s so funny?” 9S all but groaned when he spoke. Clearly unhappy about being the subject of your amusement.

Unable to contain your laughter, you wiped your eyes with one gloved hand while the other held your sides. “9S, you aren’t supposed to modify your Pod. Doing so is forbidden because it a-adversely affects their O-OS.” You managed in between fits of giggles. Stuttering 9S’ name when you spoke up. But you managed to level your voice out. Looking between 9S and 2B with a wide smile. Just barely, you could see a small smile on 2B’s face but 9S almost looked a little annoyed. But you could tell that he understood what you were saying. Which was probably why he wasn’t trying to offer up any rebuttal. Your eyes fell to the box of various items. Slowly, you began to recall their conversation while you were getting dressed. “Why did the Commander and Anemone want you to gather this stuff for me? I’m perfectly fine with what I have right now.” You asked. Returning your gaze to 9S for an answer.

When 9S opened his mouth, the door suddenly hissed as it opened. A loud gasp. “You’re ok!” You barely had time to register the sound of your voice. Accompanied, quickly, by two arms wrapping around your shoulders. Something cold and pointed pressed into your neck while the person hugged you. “I was so worried!” the familiar voice exclaimed, albeit muffled. With some difficulty you managed to pry the persons arms off you before turning to look at them.

32H stared at you with wide eyes. To your surprise, they wore a near-formfitting shirt with puffy shoulders and sleeves that ended perfectly at her wrists. A knee-length business like skirt and the same thigh high boots. You recalled that she was to under-go a model transfer. In response, you found that you could only smile at her. Unable to gauge her expression thanks to the Operators Veil that covered her face. 32H looked at 2B and 9S. A pointed glare affixed to the both of them. “She is supposed to be _resting._ ” The Android look-alike stated in an almost cold and venomous tone. Startling 9S who almost jumped from his seat. 32H’s gaze fell to the box of assorted items. In truth, you found her reaction a little scary. You hadn’t realized just how _evil_ ‘you’ looked when ‘you’ glared at someone. Seeing that 32H had your face, you found it to be both enlightening to know what you would look like while glaring at someone and more than a little terrifying. “Moreover, _what_ were you _thinking_ when you decided it was a good idea to bring unsanctioned salvage onto the _Bunker_?! This stuff could be contaminated! She could _die_ from a potentially lethal disease because of your inability to follow _simple protocol_!” You felt yourself get pulled further back onto the bed as 32H scrambled off and planted herself in front of you. “Don’t you realize that her immune system is _weakened_ because of everything that Devola and Popola did? There’s a _reason_ that everything now needs to be decontaminated and cleared by 86H in the hangar! She’s been in a _closed_ and _sterile_ environment since she first arrived. That, coupled with having highly experimental technology attached to her body without a protective layer, can cause _numerous_ problems to her overall health.” 32H’s reaction took you by surprise. It was like she had somehow gained an extreme sense of over-protection during her Model Transfer. “Is _any_ of this making sense to you?” 32H asked, each word dripping with venom capable of melting through every floor of the Bunker and exposing you to the cold darkness of space.

“H-Hey! This stuff has already been cleared! Command told us to do so on our way back!” 9S retaliated. Seeming to regain his confidence after 32H’s severe tongue-lashing. The Scanner rose to his feet and took a step towards 32H. “We know what we’re doing; you don’t have to remind us!” 9S raised his voice as he spoke. Clearly angry with the Android. “So, why don’t you just lay off, huh? We know that we have to be careful because-” The Scanner was shouting now.

Suddenly, 2B stepped up between the two. It was clear from where you sat that she had held her hands out. “Calm down. This is just a misunderstanding. The both of you should know better.” There was a decidedly cold tone at the end of her sentence. Something that both 9S and 32H seemed to pick up on immediately. 32H all but whirled around. Her expression, from what you could see, was noticeably upset.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have overreacted.” 32H apologized. You were about to tell her it was fine. But you were distracted by 2B dragging 9S towards the door. His audible cries of protest quickly muffled as soon as the door closed behind him. You weren’t sure if you should laugh at the sight of 2B dragging him by the collar or be incredibly concerned for his immediate safety given 2B’s apparent lack of concern for his safety. Suddenly, you felt your hand being lifted and your glove removed. You looked down in time to see 32H holding your prosthetic with an incredibly delicate grip. Gently pushing up the sleeve of the mesh garment with a feather light touch. Revealing the metal plating and wiring underneath. Wide eyes examining each little detail as she pushed the sleeve up. “It doesn’t hurt? You don’t feel any pain?” 32H asked tentatively while looking up to meet your gaze. The sudden shift of attention was a decided 180. Something that caused curiosity to arise within you.

“It did when I was taking a shower this morning.” You finally replied with a nod. Recalling the sharp pinching sensation when the water flowed down your elbow. 32H’s gaze shot back to your arm. You noticed several floating interfaces pop up over your arm. She began typing on a separate holographic keyboard. Keying various commands which prompted you to raise an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?” You asked with concern. Prompting the former Operator to look up at you. Almost like a child caught getting a cookie from a cookie jar.

“W-Well, not really. But this is temperamental technology. If it hurt in anyway, especially while doing something simple, it needs to be diagnosed immediately. Why didn’t you say anything?” 32H asked with eyes the size of dinner plates. Honestly, you weren’t really given a chance. 2B and 9S were waiting for you when you left. When you shook your head, 32H didn’t seem to take that response very well. “It’s very important that you report these things! If it malfunctions like it did last time then-” The H Unit abruptly cut herself off. Unable to finish her sentence. She looked away and returned to working with the small interfaces. Glancing at various reports that only she could see. Each one popping up in her visual feed instead of an interface. It wasn’t until she let out an audible sigh, each interface and keyboard winking out of existence, that she stood up. “Everything looks fine for right now. But you really need to report everything that happens, ok?” 32H looked down at you as she spoke.

You nodded in response and looked behind you when your door opened. 2B strode in with 9S trailing behind her. Albeit, far less exuberant. As if the life had been temporarily crushed from him. “Is something wrong?” You asked in concern. Looking from both 9S and 2B. At first, neither of them seemed to want to say anything. 2B glanced at 9S who rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah, everything is fine. 2B was just-” 9S began but he let out a choked noise, cutting himself off when 2B turned to fully face him. Fear radiated from the Scanner. If he didn’t have his Combat Visor on, you imagined that his eyes would be wide in terror. He suddenly waved his hands in front of him defensively. The black gloves becoming a mere blur from the sheer speed, “N-Nevermind! It’s fine! Completely fine!” 9S exclaimed defensively. Words nearly toppling over each other. You managed to catch the faintest hint of a satisfied smile on 2B’s lips as she crossed her arms. Shifting her weight to one leg while observing 9S’ frantic and terrified attempts to cover up his initial explanation.

“Anyway, are you hungry? We can get you something to eat if you’d like.” 32H spoke with audible concern. Drawing your attention to back to her. You pushed yourself to your feet after pulling your sleeve back into place along with your gloves. Stretching your arms above your head.

“Yeah, but I’d like to go with you. Staying in my room all day will just make me restless if I don’t have something to do.” Your response seemed to worry 32H. The furrowed brow and obvious hesitancy in her gaze were indicative enough. She slowly crossed her arms and seemed like she wanted to say something. But wasn’t entirely sure how to go about saying her mind. Maybe because you had a habit of trying to run before you could walk? Looking back, you really couldn’t blame her. You realized that you, too, had crossed your arms. Mirroring 32H’s exact pose. “A-Actually I change my mind. But if possible, I’d at least like to contact A2 while I wait.” The request was certainly reasonable. It was a simple Video Call, right?

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed 9S’ near immediate frown. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Operator? You’d be giving her access to the Secure Server of the Bunker. Maybe you should let me build some firewalls to help prevent her from gaining access to anything sensitive over the connection.” It was your turn to frown now. 9S’ statement was almost, if not fully, hostile at the thought. A2 had given you a gift. A gesture that you wanted to thank her for.

“I’ve talked to her in the past. She’s already shown that she can access the Bunker without raising an alarm. Besides, I would still like to thank her. She approached the two of you without trying to attack. Then she requested that you give me the Music Box for her. Doesn’t that at least warrant giving her a chance and allowing me to thank her?” You replied while turning to look at him. 9S’ frown remained in place. Somehow, the atmosphere began to feel a little agitated. Was A2 really this hated? That the mere mention of her name can make an environment hostile?

9S let out an audible sigh at your remark. “That was before we were made aware of the full extent of the situation. 9S feels that having safeguards in place is necessary given A2’s current standing and general attitude towards YoRHa. Additionally, I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t advise you that contact with a known Deserter is a violation of protocol and you will suffer potential repercussions.” If 2B wanted to give you the impression that she was threatening you, it worked. Your back straightened and you lowered your arms. The Battler stared at you, demeanor entirely calm and neutral. Ever the epitome of YoRHa; perfectly displaying the exact nature of professionalism that the Commander would always try to enforce when given the chance. Any amicability you felt had been scattered to the wind. Association with Deserters, and desertion, were never taken lightly. Of this, you were certain. If 9S’ reaction to A2 was any indication. Clearly, no one liked any Androids that went rogue. You couldn’t blame them. Going rogue contradicted an Androids very existence. 2B’s voice drew your attention back to her. “I’m not going to report what you are doing. Just…” She trailed off, 2B’s demeanor seemed… uncertain? You found it difficult, unsurprisingly, to gauge 2B. The sudden shift from the cold, expressionless, standard of YoRHa to someone else entirely felt more than a little dizzying. Now she seemed worried. You noticed her hand slowly clench into a fist. 2B looked up at you. “Just please be careful. I… don’t want to lose you.” It always seemed like 2B was keeping up a constant façade whenever you spoke with her. But you felt that, just for a moment, you had the fortune of witnessing a small piece of 2B’s true self. A moment devoid of the hard shell that 2B had placed around her. Barring entrance to any and all who dared to get close.

“You really need to eat. So, why don’t we talk about this after you’ve eaten?” 32H’s voice cut through your thoughts like a hot knife through butter. “Your body needs food.” She added while stepping into your line of sight. The familiar hunger for food began to gnaw at you. As if to re-enforce the Androids point. With a reluctant sigh, followed by a glance towards 2B and 9S, you relented. All the cards were stacked against you at the moment; trying to argue would be pointless. Not to mention that taking the time to eat breakfast would give you time to think about what to do.

“Alright, I’ll just stay here and-” You gestured towards the box that 9S brought, “-go through this stuff.” 32H seemed happy with your proposal. But you found it hard to share her sentiment given 2B’s words just prior. However, you gave a small smile so that she wouldn’t worry. You watched as 32H grabbed 9S’ arm before dragging him with her. Leaving you alone with 2B. The Battler watching 9S as he reached out to her for help while he was dragged away.

It wasn’t until the door closed behind them that 2B looked to you. At first, you began to suspect that she would follow soon after the two. But she didn’t. 2B bit her bottom lip lightly. As if on cue, the atmosphere between the two of you began to feel uneasy. It wasn’t awkward, no, it felt almost… hesitant. Like 2B shared the same dilemma you had: Neither of you were sure what to say. Slowly, 2B began to look around the room. Surveying the sparse furniture and single bed. It felt as though she had found some semblance of courage – that she had renewed her determination – when she turned to face you. “I meant what I said earlier. You don’t need to worry, neither myself or 9S are going to report you. But I’m… concerned. Associating with known Rogue YoRHa is forbidden and carries severe punishment.” 2B’s words surprised you. Given the brief history you had with her, you hadn’t expected that she would feel legitimately concerned for your safety. But you weren’t about to voice your assumptions about her character any time soon. Especially after the past hour or so.

You knew that 2B had a point. But you couldn’t just cease all contact with A2 at the drop of a hat. Especially since you couldn’t ignore that feeling that there was more to A2 than you were being told. You let out a quiet sigh before bringing your hands to your hips. A flicker of movement caught your eye. 2B had approached the box next to you and knelt before it. In her hands, she was holding the rather old teddy bear. You couldn’t help but watch as she examined the stuffed animal. It had clearly seen better days. The brown fur now matted and marred by dirt. One of its ears seemed to have fallen off at one point. Faintly, you could see the cross-hatch of thread from where it had been reattached. 2B ran a gloved hand over its head. Brushing off small bits of dirt and concrete dust that had been caught in its matted fur. It was clear to you that 2B had some sort of fascination for this stuffed animal. So, with that thought in mind, you decided on what to do. You were going to let her have it; a small olive branch to kindle a positive relationship with the Battler. “Do you like him?” You asked, the question prompting 2B to look up at you. “If you want, you can keep him. But you have to promise to take good care of him.” You sat down on the bed. Placing both hands on the bed beside you while you held 2B’s obscured gaze. Examining the black fabric of her Combat Visor. As if doing so would allow you a glimpse into what the peculiar Battler would do. 2B slowly looked from the Stuffed Animal in her hands then to you. Just when you opened your mouth to ask if everything was ok, she began to place the bear back into the box.

“No. I shouldn’t take something that-” 2B started, voice laden with uncertainty as she spoke. You reached out and grabbed the Stuffed Animal. The action seeming to cut her off while you grasped it with both hands. You held it out to her.

“I don’t mind, really, 2B; Please, take him.” You stated gently, giving her a soft smile. It was obvious that 2B felt completely out of her own comfort zone. She had a fascination for this Stuffed Animal and you didn’t want to lose this opportunity. You had a chance to get to know the Battler. Getting to know her would help you better understand what she had told you earlier. If only you could get her to just accept this small gift. Again, you gently pushed. Leaning forward just a fraction of an inch so that the bear was closer to her. Though 2B seemed to be staring at you directly, you couldn’t help but have a sneaking suspicion that 2B’s eyes were locked on the object in your hands. Unable to look you anywhere else now that the object of her hidden fascination seemed within her grasp. “2B.” You said in a firm tone. Pausing a moment to make sure that you had her attention. “I want you to have him. Think of it as a chance for us to start over. We haven’t exactly been on the best of terms, but I want that to change. So, will you please take him?” It seemed that your words struck home. 2B looked at the bear then at you again for a moment. Then, hesitantly, she finally nodded. Reaching out to accept the Stuffed Animal from your waiting hands.

You weren’t exactly sure what to say now. 2B remained fixated on the Stuffed Animal that she held with her black and white gloved hands. Minutes passed before 2B finally looked up at you. “I’m-” 2B began but cut herself off, “… Thank you.” The white-haired woman said after a prolonged pause. Obscured gaze locked on the floor in front of her. You smiled reassuringly at her response. With your task complete, you turned to look at the box of items that lay next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoRHa, for the Glory of Mankind
> 
> \- New Message Received
> 
> Sender: User.31S  
> Recipient: Operator 31O
> 
> Message:  
> Are you real?


End file.
